I'll Never Change For You
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: KyoyaxOC. The Host Club is in for a surprise when they meet somebody who can outsmart Kyoya on even his best day. This normal looking girl is anything but. She acts like she has it together, but dark secrets are lurking within. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Kyoya Outsmarted!

It had been another long day at the host club. Tamaki's over the top, whimsical antics never failed to exhaust his friends.

"That was fun! The ancient Egypt theme was a really cool one Tama-chan!" Honey said happily.

"Yeah it was fun." Started Hikaru.

"But don't you think that maybe we overshot the budget a little _too_ much this time." Kaoru finished.

"They're right sempai. Just look at Kyoya-sempai; I've never seen him look so down." Haruhi said. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Idiots! How can you say that? That's not the host club way! As I've told you all before: happiness is above any price tag!" Tamaki said dramatically.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched at the sound of his friends arguing in the background. He was used to Tamaki's capriciousness, but this time he had overshot the budget EPICALLY. It takes a lot of money to be considered "EPIC" when one considers the lifestyle of Ouran Academy, and this WAS epic.

Having all of that special jewelry imported from Egypt was enough on its own, but no, Tamaki HAD to have REAL ancient Egyptian pottery straight from one of the finest museums in Egypt. The museum had refused to lend the items over and over, and for good reason. Accidents happen all the time. Haruhi's mishap with the renaissance vase was a fine example of why the museum had refused so many times. But eventually with much negotiation, Kyoya Ootori had done it again. He was exhausted though. Even with all his stamina, Kyoya was tired.

Kyoya let out a tired sigh.

"Kyoya! Tell those guys that they aren't following the host club way at all!" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki, you _have_ overshot the budget. I'm used to it, but you really do need to keep our club's finances in mind, even if you aren't the manager of our funds." Kyoya explained calmly.

Tamaki pouted a bit but decided not to argue, as he saw that his friend truly was tired.

"Right….well…now it's time to start planning our NEXT theme!" Tamaki said excitedly.

Damn this guy was inexhaustible.

Kyoya wished that he could use Tamaki as natural resource or at least as some sort of energy source. Yes he could see it…Tamaki was so full of energy and used it efficiently…damn…one Tamaki could probably power half the damn world. Kyoya couldn't help but grin at the thought of how much money he could save, if he could use Tamaki to power everything.

"Uh oh…he's got that creepy smile again." The twins said, noticing Kyoya's expression.

Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"It's gotta be about saving money." Haruhi said dully, but with some amusement in her tone.

Kyoya finally stopped typing and stood up.

"Alright that's enough everyone, there's work to be done. We had a large crowd today and there's a lot to be cleaned up, so let's get started." Kyoya said clapping his hands twice.

However immediately after having said that, Kyoya sat back down and began typing again.

"Hey, aren't you going to help us?" Haruhi asked somewhat annoyed.

"I have other work to attend to, I'm sure you understand Haruhi." Kyoya said simply, obviously neglecting her irritated expression.

Haruhi grumbled a bit but moved on.

"Oh, and do NOT move those artifacts. I'll take care of those myself, so please do not touch them...TAMAKI." Kyoya said, glaring out from under his glasses. Kyoya really did feel like "the mother" sometimes, with the way he had to scold Tamaki and keep him in check so much.

Tamaki whined of course, about Kyoya's scolding, claiming that he would never do anything to harm the artifacts, but Kyoya ignored this and continued working on next month's financial spreadsheet.

He was going to have to subtract whatever amount they overshot this month by from next month's funds…..damn you Tamaki Suoh. He meant well but those wild antics really could be quite overwhelming.

Honey…of course he would be "cleaning" up all the sweets left over. That boy ate more sweets in one day, than Kyoya ate regular food all week. Still though….he was even sweeter than the confections he ate. Honey had a natural care for others, and hated it whenever the people he cared for were hurting. He was always the one to try and smooth things over and cheer others up.

Mori did a lot of the heavy lifting, like moving around tables and chairs. He did his work efficiently and properly, without wavering or complaining. He truly was an employer's dream, as Misuzu had noticed when they were in Karuizawa. He could seem cold but all someone would have to do is look at the way he treats Honey, and they would see the true heart of Mori.

Tamaki was running around hectically and behaving dramatically but…surprisingly getting things done. Tamaki was crazy and a goof-ball yes, but he really did care about his club and the people around him. He was always willing to work hard to help others, even if they were unkind. Tamaki Suoh was truly compassionate and the perfect guy to be the ring leader. Most leaders would be a bit more organized, like Kyoya, but a unique club like the host club that future unique members….called for one hell of a unique boss. That was Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi was taking her time getting things done. She wasn't sluggish, just not erratic like Tamaki. She had been a truly wonderful edition to the host club. She had tied all of them together even closer than they had been before. She was the kind of person who could get shit done in a second, and had no problem rolling up her sleeves. She might complain a couple times, but she would always get the job done. She was a practical person; not picky at all. She was so easy to get along with too. Haruhi was very down to earth and had a deep care for those close to her heart.

The twins did all of the necessary chores together. They did everything together. They did all their work with laughs and a couple awkward jokes, but the two were quite the hard workers once they set their minds to it. The twins were jokesters and spontaneous. They could be rather reckless and uncaring, but once they decided on something, their stubborn streak would kick in and they would never let up until the job got done. Their hearts were always with the host club too. What hurt one of the members, hurt the twins too.

Kyoya Ootori…he was always the focused hardworking type. He never lost sight of the prize, and always faced forward to the future. He definitely had that business man personality. He was so efficient in the way he spoke, worked, and socialized…he was the dream guy for so many large business owners. He had a side to him though…that was much the opposite of the prior. Kyoya could lose his collectedness and go off the ladder. Kyoya had lost it a couple of times when he had first met Tamaki. Kyoya was not one to be fucked with when he was pissed. And then…Kyoya had a loving side to him. Why would he put up with all of the host club's antics if he didn't care for them? Yes, he loved them all. They had been more of a family to him, than his had ever been.

He hated injustice too. When that fake had tried to sell that old woman that phony pottery, it had made him so angry. He hated when sick people were willing to take advantage of others so quickly. Sure Kyoya could be a bit manipulative, but he wasn't a cruel individual out to hurt others.

"Kyoya, everything is all done here. Aren't you going to go home now?" Tamaki asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, I still have to move that pottery to a proper and safe storage location." Kyoya answered.

"But that's too much for you to do all by yourself sempai. And where do you plan to put it anyway?" Haruhi said, sharing in Tamaki's concern.

"Oh…you didn't see the safe I received from my family's company?" Kyoya asked calmly, still typing away. Kyoya pointed to a room around the corner.

He waited patiently for the return of his friends as they went to investigate what he had pointed out.

"What the hell sempai…" Haruhi said with a sweat-drop on her forehead after returning.

Everyone else was in shock too. The safe was massive…like the size of a damn room! Shit…Kyoya's family had everything didn't they?

After some more opposition from the host club, Kyoya finally convinced them to leave without him.

It had been an hour since the other host club members had left, and Kyoya was finishing up the spreadsheet, when he swore he heard a small scampering noise. His fingers immediately paused; arched above the keys.

"Who's there?" he asked seriously.

No answer…he waited….no more sounds….

Kyoya narrowed his eyes suspiciously but moved on to finish the spreadsheet. About five minutes later, he completed it, and snapped the lid shut.

After taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he started to move pottery to the safe. He was taking his time; he did NOT want to break anything. These objects belonged to someone else. Damaging them was NOT an option.

After about half an hour, Kyoya still had about 5 pots to go.

Kyoya sighed and leaned down to pick up a pot when he noticed something….

His laptop….was GONE. Gone from the table!

"Renge?" he asked quickly.

No answer.

"Tamaki? If it's any of you guys, this is not funny." Kyoya said harshly.

Still no answer.

Kyoya's eyes shot wide open as he dashed for the safe to check on it, walked inside and looked around.

His body filled with some amount of fear at what he saw before him: his laptop…

"Wh-what is this…." He said to himself.

"A trap." A female voice said from behind him.

Kyoya's eyes shot open and he turned just in time to see the outline of a girl about his age, closing the safe.

Kyoya rushed for the door but couldn't make it in time as it closed and locked on him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Rick kid dumbass. I'll be taking the rest of these pots. Have fun inside your special little safe. Hope you don't run out of air!" the female laughed from the outside.

Kyoya fished in his pockets for his cellphone only to find out that it wouldn't work inside the safe.

"Damnit!" Kyoya yelled slamming the side of the safe with his fist.

He could hear it...the snatching of the pottery…he could hear it being shoved into a padded bag and he could hear the sound of quick working feet.

He was being robbed…..he was trapped in a safe….what was this? How could this be happening?

The footsteps and clattering were gone…what was he supposed to do now…

(A/N: Kyoya Ootori has been outsmarted! There are NOT enough KyoyaxOC fics so that's why I have started on this one…that and he's my fav character. Haha I FINALLY got this up here…took me long enough….what's gonna happen next? Heheh more chapters coming soon! Please review…it really encourages me. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Her Name Is Tomoko Yamazaki

Kyoya slumped down against the safe's wall. He knew there was no point in trying to get out; he was just going to have to wait for someone to find him. Damnit. Kyoya HATED feeling helpless and he HATED not being able to do things for himself and having to rely heavily on others. He didn't have a problem depending on others and accepting their help, he just didn't like it when someone else did EVERYTHING for him. Now he was going to have to rely on somebody 100% to get him out of this mess. And in the meantime he had to just SIT THERE. He couldn't call his family's private police because there was no reception in the safe. Damnit. That girl could be anywhere by now! And who the hell was she anyway? Ugh, when he got his hands on her…

Kyoya just sighed. "Calm down Kyoya; getting angry isn't going to help." He told himself. Still the situation was a bitch.

He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time; 8:30 PM. It was officially 5 ½ hours after school. As odd as it sounded, this was a good thing. It meant that he missed dinner with his family, which pissed his dad off. However, his father probably assumed that he was over at Tamaki's, so he would probably wait for a while before trying to call Kyoya's cell to see what was going on.

Kyoya began to calculate things in his mind. If dinner started at 6:30 and his dad waited about an hour and a half before calling his cellphone…hmmm yes that would be 8:00 there…and then since he didn't have reception and couldn't answer, he would probably try calling Tamaki, who would say that he hadn't seen Kyoya. Then Tamaki would explain that Kyoya had stayed after school and had no further plans…yes then his father would know he was missing. Any minute now somebody would probably—

"KYOYA!" called an enthusiastic voice.

_Tamaki…_ Kyoya thought; I mean who else could that voice belong to?

He heard his name being called by several other people after Tamaki; the rest of the host club was there too.

"I'm here!" Kyoya called. He hoped that his voice could be heard through the dense metal of the safe.

They heard him. He heard a pounding from the outside of the safe.

"Kyo-chan, what are you doing in the safe? Are you gonna have a sleep over in there?" Honey asked.

Wow that kid could be dumb…..childish and naïve.

"Sempai, what should we do to get you out of there?" Haruhi asked, trying to take authority over the situation and get things done.

"Enter the code on the key pad out there. It's 6253998145133767689002" Kyoya said.

He could hear Haruhi growl from outside.

"Did you have to make it that long sempai?" she asked irritably.

"It's for security purposes Haruhi." Kyoya answered.

Heh, security; that was a joke. He just got freaking robbed.

Slowly, the large vault door opened and Kyoya stepped out and took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly. The air in that safe smelled odd and metallic and was stuffy.

"Kyoya, are you alright? How did you get in there?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Kyoya didn't answer but rather pulled out his cellphone and called his family's police.

"Yes, it's Kyoya. There was a robbery at Ouran High School at about 4:00 pm today. The culprit was female and around my age. I was only able to see her outline because of the lighting. She's tall, slender, and has long hair down to her lower back. That's all I know right now. I know she stole 5 pieces of imported Egyptian pottery, but it's possible she has taken other items as well. Come to the school immediately to investigate. We need to see if there is any evidence that can help us track her down. Good bye." Kyoya said into the phone with the utmost authority in his tone.

"What? Someone came in and robbed the school?" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh man…" started Kaoru.

"…and that's not all." Finished Hikaru.

"That pottery isn't even ours. We're in big trouble." The twins said together.

While everyone was talking Haruhi was silent and she placed a finger by her lips.

"Wait a minute…sempai." Haruhi said, getting Kyoya's attention. Everyone else paid attention as well.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Today, when I came into school, I saw a suspicious looking sort of girl. She didn't go to our school and was standing behind a wall outside the school. She was focused on the building; almost like she was studying it. She didn't see me at first, but when she did she ducked back behind the wall." Haruhi said.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Do you remember what she looked like? What she was wearing?" Kyoya asked instantly.

"Yeah. Like you said, she had long hair near her lower back. It was a dirty blonde color and she had lavender colored eyes…she looked pretty rough. She had a red mid-drift tube top and a mid-drift black denim jacket. She had a black denim miniskirt on and tall leather boots…oh! She had a locket on. A heart shaped locket. I remember that because it was such a huge contrast to the rest of her outfit." Haruhi informed.

It was then that the police came in, and Kyoya told them all that Haruhi said. The police wrote down a description of the girl and asked Haruhi where she witnessed the girl standing and how it happened and also documented that. One of the officers took a look at the description and his eyes widened.

"Hey, this sounds like a girl the local police have had trouble with before!" he said in amazement.

"What? Who?" Tamaki asked.

"I remember her name well. Tomoko Yamazaki. I'm able to remember her name so well because she actually picked a fight with my niece Shiori at a park. She messed her up pretty bad. She wanted my niece's gold bracelet….yeah she got into big trouble for that." The officer said shaking his head.

"Do you know where she's hiding?" the twins asked in unison.

"No. She disappeared off the map a few months ago; nobody's heard from or seen her. There've been a few supermarket thefts and we suspect it was Yamazaki but she was never caught…" said the officer.

"Where was she seen last, outside of this incident?" Kyoya asked.

"A small town out in the country called Karuizawa. When we tried to find her there after several thefts though, we couldn't find her. We turned the town upside down but no sign of her anywhere. She's tricky; almost impossible to catch. She's good at what she does." Replied the policeman.

"Yes it would seem so…" Kyoya replied with a puzzled sort of voice.

After that, the entire squad began to scour the room for evidence.

"Kyoya sempai, I know Karuizawa really well. I know they didn't find her there, but it gives us a place to start. Do you want to try there?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked at her intently and nodded.

"Yes…that is a good place to start I suppose. Let's stay focused while we're there though. No refreshment battles at pension Misuzu." Kyoya said smoothly.

The twins couldn't help but laugh at the memory, while the others discussed the plan of action.

Kyoya pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_Tomoko Yamazaki…I will find you._

(A/N: Uh oh! Despite Tomoko being the clever girl she is; she slipped up when Haruhi spotted her! Everyone makes mistakes, but this was not the time to have one! Next chapter coming soon; the host club is taking off for Karuizawa!)


	3. The Investigation of Karuizawa!

Karuizawa; it was just as the host club remembered it; serene, calm, but still fun. It was hard to believe that such a wonderful place could have a dangerous thief hiding in it somewhere. This girl; this Tomoko Yamazaki, was hiding somewhere in this town. What would they encounter if they indeed discovered her? The Ootori family private police were searching in bigger cities and the areas surrounding Ouran Academy, but the Host Club had other ideas. Such an intelligent, master thief wouldn't be so foolish as to stick around in the surrounding areas; she would flee to somewhere more remote.

"So where do you think this, Yamazaki is hiding?" Kaoru openly asked. Kyoya decided to be the one to answer.

"I'm not so sure, but my first guess is that she will take shelter in an abandoned building; one that isn't very nice; probably the most damaged and worn one in the area. If not there, she could very well be hiding out in the surrounding forest areas." Kyoya hypothesized.

Haruhi suddenly paused and made a small sound of puzzlement, as she put a hand below her chin.

Tamaki turned to look at her. "What is it Haruhi?" he asked with concern.

"No offense, Kyoya-senpai but I think you're wrong." Haruhi said, looking Kyoya in the eyes.

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" Honey asked, hopping up to her with a curious face.

"This Yamazaki; she's not just smart; she has guts. She snuck into one of the most prestigious schools in the country. She wouldn't be hiding in a run-down building." Haruhi said firmly.

"Very well then Haruhi; where do you suggest we look?" Kyoya inquired, with a small hint of frustration.

"Karuizawa is going through a bit of a tough time right now; there are a lot of foreclosed homes and on top of that, several families have recently moved to the city for work purposes and their houses are still left behind up for sale. Nobody is protecting these buildings all the time, but people still come by to check up on them, so it would be dangerous to move in. That's the perfect place for her." Haruhi replied.

The group stared at her a blinked a few times, all except for Kyoya who was now in deep thought.

"Wow, that's really amazing Haruhi." Tamaki said in astonishment.

"Not really; it was just something I thought of." Haruhi said casually.

"Then it's settled." Kyoya announced, bringing everyone's attention to him. "We'll map out all the foreclosed homes as well as the empty ones up for sale. Once we have done that, we will begin our search for Yamazaki."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So this is the first one!" Honey said enthusiastically.

"Shh! Quiet down, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi said hissed.

Mori covered Honey's mouth.

"How are we going to do this?" Hikaru asked, quietly.

"Yamazaki, no doubt, would have locked all of the doors and windows. It would also be like that anyway, even without her inhabiting it." Kyoya said.

"So we should see signs of a break in." Tamaki concluded.

"No, she's not that stupid, senpai; she would have picked the lock." Haruhi said.

"Exactly." Kyoya said. "And that's what we will do as well, but we will do it cautiously. She trapped me once; she will no doubt have some sort of trap set up, if she is indeed inside."

Yamazaki…what the hell kind of girl was this anyway?

"Hikaru. Kaoru. You two will be responsible for the front door. Hikaru will be the one to pick the lock, and you Kaoru, will be standing to the side of the door frame in case anything should happen. Haruhi and Tamaki will be responsible for the back door, following the same procedure; Haruhi will pick the lock. Mori and Honey will enter the second floor windows. Finally, I will go through the basement door." Kyoya said authoritatively.

"But senpai, isn't that dangerous for you to be alone like that?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll be fine, besides, what else can we do?" Kyoya said firmly.

With that the plan was put into action. Everything played out perfectly, except….

"She's not here…" Honey said sadly.

"This is only the first place we've checked. There are ten other homes in Karuizawa for us to investigate." Kyoya said.

"You mean we're going to have to do the same thing for EVERY HOUSE?" the twins complained together.

"Yes." Kyoya answered nonchalantly.

…..one house, two houses, three houses, four houses….nine houses; things were starting to look rather bleak for the Host Club. This next house was either going to be the place they had been looking for, or it would be the end of all their efforts in this endeavor.

The house was truly beautiful. A pristine, white, two story home with a veranda at the top. Lovely white, detailed shutters adorned the sides of the windows, and the front door was a delicate blue…very beautiful indeed.

"So this is it. I hate to say it, but I really don't think we're gonna find this girl. She might not even be here in Karuizawa at all!" Hikaru said finally.

"Hey now, that's no way to act! We have to try!" Tamaki countered with a smile.

"Shh! Will all of you just be quiet?" Haruhi hushed.

As usual, the same procedure was followed. However….

"Uuuaaaah!" came the cry of Hikaru.

"HIKARU!" followed Kaoru.

The entire Host Club stiffened and immediately Tamaki rushed back to see what had gone wrong.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi called after him before groaning and taking off after him.

Honey and Mori soon followed.

Kyoya grit his teeth; he knew this would happen; this was what she wanted. If someone got hurt, all of the others would rush over to aid him or her. No; despite his worries for the other members, Kyoya knew he had to finish what they started.

"Using the distraction as an advantage, Kyoya stood off to the side and pried the basement door open. He was instantly thankful he had stood to the side, as a large net immediately shot from the door's opening. He took a deep breath and waited a bit longer, making sure no other traps would activate.

Nothing.

Stepping in cautiously, Kyoya turned on a flashlight and actively stayed alert to his surroundings.

There! He couldn't believe it! There they were; the artifacts and vases. They were covered by a clear plastic tarp.

Though Kyoya was relieved to see that the artifacts were unharmed, he was still ever cautious…this was too easy.

He dared not turn on a light in the basement for fear of activating another trap. He approached slowly….carefully. Almost there….NO!

Whipping around Kyoya ducked.

"AHH!" came a loud cry.

Kyoya felt the air move above him and could hear the swoosh of something being swung above his head.

Taking in a sharp breath, Kyoya made a dangerous move. He pulled the stun gun from his pocket and lunged at the large presence next to him.

He struggled against the smaller frame in the darkness. Doing all he could to end the situation as fast as he could. Apparently the girl had seen it coming as she grabbed his wrist and kept pushing it away.

"LET ME GO!" Tomoko shouted, kicking Kyoya with both feet, sending him flying with a choked gasp.

He landed on the floor with a thud and dropped the stun gun. He had hit his head against the wall; he was powerless.

Damnit.

He could hear slow footsteps approaching him…heh she was taking her sweet time. She knew that he was done for. He could hear the scraping of metal across the cement floor; she was picking up her weapon.

Great…and he couldn't even see her; he didn't know what to expect.

He could sense it though; a presence towering over him…this was really it.

"KYO-CHAN!" came Honey's aggressive cry suddenly as the lights flicked on.

Kyoya's eyes were barely open, and his glasses had flown off, making his vision blurry. He could JUST make out Honey lunging for the tall girl and knocking her down with a kick to the face.

"Ow! UGH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he heard Yamazaki yell.

Soon he could hear the collective pounding of footsteps from all of the Host Club rushing to his side.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" the girl shrieked, as she trashed about.

It was no use. Honey had pinned her arms down, while Mori restrained her legs.

Kyoya could feel the hands of Haruhi and Tamaki against him.

"Kyoya! Are you alright?" Tamaki cried.

"Hang in there senpai!" Haruhi added.

"Get my glasses." Kyoya demanded. He could feel Tamaki's hands move away from him, before returning to place his glasses back on Kyoya's face.

Ah yes, now he could see the situation clearly; his head was still pounding but at least he could see what was going on.

"Stop squirming!" Honey shouted.

"Yeah." Was all Mori said.

"Shut up! You don't know shit about what's going on here!" Yamazaki barked, still trying in vain to get away.

Hikaru stepped forward next along with Kaoru; they both looked fine other than a few scrapes.

"Ok, spill it! Why did you steal that stuff?" Hikaru growled.

"You're in big trouble for hitting Hikaru with that net! It had all of those metal balls tangled in it! You could have killed him!" Kaoru shouted.

The girl didn't answer, but rather continued to thrash about. Kyoya was surprised to see Tamaki suddenly stand and walk over to the scene and lean down next to Yamazaki.

"That's enough, Yamazaki…please…calm down. Tell us what's going on." Tamaki said calmly.

It was truly amazing how Tamaki could go from being so whimsical and capricious to calm and compassionate in one second.

"Like hell!" Yamazaki shot back.

Tamaki furrowed his brows. "Listen! If you explain, then maybe we'll be able to do something to help you!"

Yamazaki stopped moving at stared up at Tamaki breathing heavily, still with an apprehensive look.

"Why are you so frantic for money? What reason do you have for stealing?" Tamaki asked gently but still firmly.

Yamazaki was silent.

"Miss Yamazaki?" Tamaki questioned, anticipating an answer.

"I don't have a family. I have no one to live with." She said allowing her bangs to shield her eyes.

"Miss Yamazaki…" Tamaki said softly with sadness.

Kyoya continued to look on with interest as well as some remaining alert; this girl could do anything…but still…she was acting so different…was this how she really was?

"But how could you possibly understand that? You are a bunch of rich bastards! All of you! Wouldn't you steal too if you were me?" she shouted. "And besides! This isn't just for me!"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya said finally, pushing himself up to approach the restrained thief.

"That's none of your—." She began.

"Sissy! Sissy!" came a sudden childish voice.

All of the Host Club's attention shot over to the basement staircase to see a small boy with dirty blonde hair and tear-filled chestnut brown eyes running toward them.

"Kouta, no!" Yamazaki shouted desperately.

The small boy ran up and began to beat on Kyoya's chest.

"No, no, no, no! You big meanie! Let sissy go!" the boy cried.

Kyoya's head turned down and a smile appeared on his face.

"I get it…" Kyoya said finally. "It seems you do have a family, Miss Yamazaki, but it's one that _you_ have to take care of…"

"Yamazaki, I know this must be tough but…stealing is still wrong…" Haruhi said somewhat sadly.

"Why you—." Yamazaki began again before being cut off once more.

"Sissy knows it's wrong! But she's just trying to help me!" Kouta cried.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two sadly; all except for Kyoya whose glasses shined and hid his eyes; he was in deep thought.

Finally Haruhi broke the silence.

"What should we do?" Haruhi asked.

(A/N: Oh god guys, I am SO beyond sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I am normally a lighting fast updater but I have been seriously busy lately. Like ridiculously busy…I am really sorry, but I will definitely try to get the next chapter posted faster next time. Anyway thank you all so so much for still reading my story and thank you for the reviews! It makes me so happy! :D )


	4. Her Name Means Friends

"So Kyoya-senpai? What do we do we do now?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya's glasses gleamed, hiding his eyes, as his brows knit a bit closer in concentration.

"It's simple really. We arrest her." Kyoya said calmly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit more.

Everyone stared at Kyoya not really knowing what to say.

"We'll bring her back to one of my family's stations and go from there…and her younger brother will be coming along as well. He's not under arrest but he does need to come along." Kyoya said, laying things out.

"No! Sissy, I'm scared!" Kouta sobbed.

"Otoori!" Yamazaki shouted suddenly. "I'm begging you! Let us go! I'll do anything!"

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Yamazaki, but my decision still stands." Kyoya said, taking a set of handcuffs out of his pocket.

Despite her struggles, she couldn't overcome the strength of Honey and Mori…

"Let her go! You're hurting her!" Kouta pleaded.

Haruhi frowned and walked up to the sobbing boy carefully and knelt in front of him.

"Hey, I know this is scary and things are rough but don't worry ok? Everything will work out. I promise." Haruhi said with a smile.

The little boy's sobs turned into sniffles as he seemed to be comforted by Haruhi's words.

"Th-thank you…miss…." Kouta whimpered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tomoko Yamazaki sat alone in a room with her head hung and tears dripping off her chin. Her hands and ankles were cuffed…she couldn't believe it; she had really been caught. This just…it wasn't supposed to happen!

There was a knock at the door. She didn't look up. She could here footsteps approaching her; she knew those footsteps; she recognized the sound of the weight connecting to the floor and the rhythm.

"Kyoya Ootori." She said quietly, acknowledging her presence.

"Miss Yamazaki, the pottery you stole has been sent back to Egypt. By now you must realize that not only have you broken the law by stealing, but you've also caused international disturbance. Miss Yamazaki, what we're talking about are years in prison over in Egypt." Kyoya explained, taking a seat next to her.

She was silent for at least ten seconds before speaking.

"That's fine…but…you have to promise that Kouta gets the proper care and that…we can send letters back and forth…" she said quietly.

Kyoya made a small sound of surprise. This girl…just a few days ago she had seemed so aggressive, raw, uncaring, and devious….but now she was so calm, full of depth and emotion, and complete honesty. Was this the real Tomoko Yamazaki? Or were both of them the real her?

"Miss Yamazaki, I'm afraid you've jumped to conclusions. I wasn't finished explaining my point." Kyoya continued.

Tomoko looked up slowly with red, puffy eyes. She looked so weak and desperate; so alone.

"Seems that luck was on your side, Miss Yamazaki." Kyoya said calmly, standing up to take a few steps and push his glasses up a bit. "The owner of the museum we borrowed the pottery from was an orphan when he was your age as well."

Yamazaki's eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit in surprise as silent tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"I explained your situation to him. He was angry…but he had decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Miss Yamazaki, you and your brother are free to go." Kyoya said turning to her.

"Don't mess with me…are you serious?" she breathed.

"What would I have to gain by lying to you?" Kyoya said smiling a bit.

"Th-thank you…thank you so much!" she sobbed.

"However." Kyoya said, interrupting her tears. "You and your brother are required to live with my family until you are eighteen; this way my family will always be able to keep their eyes on you. Secondly, you will be required to attend Ouran Academy, and your brother will be attending the elementary school associated with Ouran. If you refuse these conditions, then I will be forced to have you arrested, in which case you w_ill_ be serving time Miss Yamazaki. Now…what is your decision?"

She stared at him for a long time before letting her head drop in shock.

"Go back to school….I haven't been in school for two years….and my brother as well…and live with the Otoori family? I don't know if I can do this…I…I might fail at it." She said clenching her fists.

Kyoya's face turned to one of interest. "What do you mean by "fail"?" he asked.

"I just…I hate hate hate losing….or doing bad at something! I like to think I can take care of myself and my brother….I just….look, it's going to be hard for me to suddenly be under control when for two years I've been entirely independent! I haven't relied on anyone!" she shouted, with her eyes clamped shut.

Kyoya was silent for some time before he spoke again. "If you hate losing, then you essential to at least try."

She gasped and looked up at him.

"By not even trying than you have already lost. And by not trying you won't know if you're good at something or not. For someone who's as determined as you, you sound like a quitter." Kyoya said. His gaze was intense…those eyes were so powerful; they borrowed into her lavender ones.

"I….." was all she could get out. Ugh she hated this. She hated being at a loss for words and feeling vulnerable.

"I'm waiting for your decision. Miss Yamazaki?" Kyoya said, finally offering a half smile.

"…..ok." she said finally.

Kyoya smiled at her. "Taking a risk again. That sounds a bit more like the Yamazaki that locked me in that safe at Ouran Academy."

With those words, Tomoko couldn't help but smile at least a bit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sissy!" Kouta screamed when he saw Tomoko finally emerge from the Ootori Private Police Station.

"Kouta!" she said with relief as she picked him up and hugged him close.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Kouta cried.

"Of course not….big sis is always gonna be here ok?" Tomoko said trying to comfort her brother.

"Miss Yamazaki." A smooth friendly voice said.

She looked up to see Tamaki standing before her with a gentle smile.

"You're looking much better now. Allow me to reintroduce myself; I'm—" Tamaki began.

"Tamaki Suoh; I know." She said dully. Her brother giggled at her behavior.

Tamaki laughed nervously.

"The others with you are Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka." She said.

Everyone blinked at her.

"Geez, she's like Kyoya-senpai; she knows everything." Haruhi said dully.

"Hey sissy! Tamaki-chan said that if you came back, we were gonna be living at the Ootori house! That means we have a home again!" Kouta cried happily, rubbing his face against his sister's neck.

She looked up with surprise at Tamaki who simply smiled.

"Tamaki-chan and I are already friends! I'm friends with all of the now! They're so nice!" Kouta said enthusiastically.

Tomoko smiled at him but there was something behind that smile….sadness? Worry?

Suddenly Kouta jumped from her arms.

"Hey everyone! My sister's name means "friends"! Will you all be her friends?" Kouta said happily.

"Kouta!" Tomoko said.

"Sissy…doesn't have any friends to play with or look out for her and she always has to take care of me…so because her name means "friends", I want her to have lots of them!" Kouta said beaming.

Everyone smiled gently at her.

"I…I don't need…" she started, as she backed up a few steps before bumping into something.

Spinning around, she was faced with Kyoya's intense gaze once again. This time he smiled….. a real smile?

"So then Miss Yamazaki." Kyoya said extending a hand to her. "Care to be friends?"

Tomoko looked from Kyoya to the rest of the host club and repeated the process several times before collapsing to her knees and crying into her hands.

"I-I've never cried this much before in my life! I hate this! I-I hate looking like a baby!" she sobbed out.

Haruhi approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone cries every now and then you know? I mean, it's annoying if you do it all the time but it's not a bad thing to cry." Haruhi said smiling.

"I…I still hate it!" Tomoko shouted, causing everyone else to laugh.

"H-hey, it's not funny!" she shouted. She blinked several times as Kyoya extended a hand to her.

"Miss Yamazaki, would you like to come see your new home?" Kyoya asked; his more business like exterior had returned once again.

"….sure…"

(A/N: Yay! :D now we're getting somewhere. Hey sorry for the long wait again…I know I say this too much, but life has been insane….so yeah….ugh…anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter soon! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!)


	5. The Ootori Estate

If Tomoko was completely honest, she felt, to say the very least, completely and utterly uncomfortable. The luxury car she and her brother were being transported in was so overwhelmingly luxurious. She was so worried about even moving; what if she scratched the fine leather seats or something? God, when had she become so cautious? Perhaps it was simply the manners her parents taught her when she was young. Also she had already gotten into enough trouble already; she didn't need any more of it.

"Kouta, stop that!" she scolded, when she saw her brother pressing his face against one of the windows. He laughed a bit and withdrew his face.

She looked to her side to observe a completely calm and collected Kyoya. What was with this guy? Did he EVER get unsettled? Now that she was looking at him in a more relaxed situation…she was noticing more than she had before. His complexion was flawless and had a finish as smooth as glass. His hair was neat but not in a nerdy or tight ass sort of way…he just kept it nice and it flattered his features. That hair…so jet black; it looked good. She had always liked black hair on a guy. Even the shape of his face was rather handsome…his expression had a mysterious charm to it. He was so formal. But how could formality combine so elegantly with charm and sophistication? She had NEVER been a big fan of glasses but these didn't particularly bother her. He must have taken quite a bit of time looking for the perfect pair that suited him best. Or maybe, if he was as rich as she thought he was he just had people select a pair for him. Hmmm but to her Kyoya seemed the type that liked to manage himself; not a co-dependent type at all.

His body was tall and lean like much like the rest of the host club…but there was something about the way his hips were set or something of that nature that appealed to her more than the other members. If she honestly confessed to herself her true thoughts, she would admit that all of the host club members were quite handsome and in her eyes Kyoya was the most handsome of all.

Two things about Kyoya were still bothering her though…the first one being that she wanted to see his eyes. She had that one moment to revel in the sight of his gorgeous onyx eyes…those piercing, sexy, deep seeing eyes.

The second thing, that bothered her more than anything else, was how damn challenging he was. She liked a challenge, yes, but this was different. The other host club members had such definitive personalities and were incredibly easy to read. In the brief time she had become acquainted with the host club, she already had a rough idea of what their strengths and weaknesses were. It didn't take much to figure it out; just learn the personality and go from there. But that was the trouble with Kyoya; he was so difficult to read. At a few different moments, Tomoko could have sworn she saw a glimpse of compassion in him, however the majority of him seemed to be very business-like…probably one of those bitches that was stingy with cash. He seemed to be almost impossibly collected and level-headed. He could control his emotions extremely well; rather impressive actually. The list of his traits went on and on of course, but the general point was that for every trait he possessed, there was another that contradicted it. I mean who the hell was this guy? She couldn't grasp him at all.

"Are you anxious?" Kyoya asked coolly, snapping Tomoko from her thoughts.

"No. Why the hell would I be anxious? Do I seem the 'worry wart' type?" she asked defensively.

Kyoya smirked at her. "For someone lacking anxiety, you sure are anxious."

"Screw you…" she mumbled.

Kyoya took the comment in stride, and barely reacted at all.

"Sissy! Look! Look!" Kouta shouted, pointing out the window.

When Tomoko looked out, her eyes widened in pure awe. The Ootori estate….

She was speechless and actually, she was glad about that. She felt that she was so awe struck that she would've said something stupid if she had the ability to form words. Finally after pulling up, she stepped out rather reluctantly; her brother on the other hand, launched from the vehicle and began jumping up and down.

"Wow! Kyoya this is amazing!" Kouta cried, running in circles around Kyoya.

"Thank you." Kyoya said simply.

While Kouta ran around, Tomoko was frozen stiff. What was she supposed to do?

"Miss Yamazaki, are you ready?" Kyoya asked smoothly.

"Yeah sure." She managed to say casually, despite her nerves.

Walking into the estate was completely nerve-wracking. She had no clue what to expect.

"Welcome home, master Kyoya." A few workers greeted as they entered. Kyoya nodded at them in acknowledgement.

It was sending chills up her spine…everyone was staring at her with suspicious looks.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Where's my room? Do I get my own room?" Kouta asked excitedly. A few of the maids couldn't help but giggle.

"Kouta…chill out." Tomoko urged. Kouta's ears were dead to her words.

"Yes. You will be provided a room of your own." Kyoya told Kouta, who jumped with joy.

"OH YAY!" Kouta cried.

Kyoya turned to Tomoko. "You will have your own room as well Miss Yamazaki."

"Damn…just call me Tomoko.." she grumbled.

Kyoya looked a bit surprised and blinked a few times at her.

"What? Got a problem?" she asked gruffly.

"I simply find it interesting you'd prefer to be called by your first name after only knowing me for a short time." Kyoya answered.

"It makes me uncomfortable when you call me Miss Yamazaki. It feels too formal. It makes me feel like I'm in a meeting and that pisses me off." She explained. "So, what do you wanna be called?"

"I'm not choosy. Feel free to call me what you are most comfortable with." Kyoya said simply.

"Ooo! Ooo! Kyoya! Are we gonna go to my room NOW?" Kouta shouted.

"No, not yet. There is someone you both have to meet first." Kyoya explained.

"Oh cool! More friends!" Kouta said.

Kyoya on the other hand didn't look very excited.

"We meeting the president or something?" Tomoko asked.

"My father." Kyoya said seriously, stopping in front of a particular door.

The Yamazaki siblings stopped as well. "Listen closely. For your own wellbeing, it would be best if you two didn't speak unless necessary…is that clear?"

The two nodded in response, both detecting the seriousness of the situation at hand.

Closing his eyes for a moment as a way of fully collecting himself, Kyoya took a breath and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." came a rather deep, stoic voice.

Kyoya nodded to the two and opened the door.

"Kyoya." He said simply, acknowledging his son's presence.

Oddly enough, Tomoko's anxiety didn't increase. Rather, it decreased and she had to work extremely hard not to burst into hysterical laughter.

_Tight-ass_ she thought.

"Have a seat." Kyoya's father said. It sounded much more like a command than an offer or suggestion.

All three followed his instructions wordlessly.

"My name is Yoshio Ootori. Tomoko and Kouta Yamazaki; I will be firm and get straight to the point. I have no trust in either of you." He began.

_Oh goodie! He's a jackass too!_ Tomoko thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Both of you will primarily be in school. When you are not in school you will be at the Ootori estate. The only circumstance in which you may be elsewhere is if you are under supervision. While you are here, you will follow all rules that are laid down by this household. I do hope that neither of you disobey me, as I can assure you that the consequences will be severe."

Kyoya focused and stoic, Tomoko looked casually attentive, and Kouta looked terrified.

"Kyoya, please show them to their rooms." Kyoya's father said.

"Yes." Kyoya replied, nodding.

With that Kyoya guided Tomoko and Kouta out and down hall. Once Kyoya's father was out of earshot….

"What the hell was up with him?" Tomoko said irritably. "What a tight-ass. I bet he thinks he's the king of everything…" she said bluntly.

Kyoya turned to him with a look of shock, much like the one he had when Haruhi stuck up for him after his father insulted him…except this was even more alarming!

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me you don't think it's true. Holy crap Kyoya, it's amazing that you're not a complete disaster dipshit after all your dad's ridiculous formality and dick-headedness." Tomoko said, throwing her hands behind her head as she walked in long strides.

Kyoya was speechless; he paused for a moment.

"Oh give me a break….just show me to my room." Tomoko said, patting his shoulder. "Don't sweat what I say. I speak my mind all the damn time. That's never gonna change no matter what people say. Hate to break it to ya but I'll never change for him."

Kyoya nodded and continued to guide the two down the hall.

"Kouta, this will be your room." Kyoya said opening a door on the right side of the hall.

Kouta's jaw dropped. "It's….SOOO COOL!" he cried racing into the room. "Lookie sis! I have clothes in my closet already!"

Tomoko's head whipped over to look at Kyoya. He gave her a half smile.

"You need clothes now don't you?" he said.

"Uh…yeah." She managed to say.

"This roooooom is huuuuuuuuuge!" he cried with uncensored enthusiasm.

"I'll give you some time to get accustomed to your room. I'll be taking your sister to her room now." Kyoya said.

"OKAY!" Kouta called, not really paying full attention due to his current obsession with his new setting.

Tomoko was reluctant to leave his side…she NEVER left her brother unless absolutely necessary. She was so used to protecting him.

She was silent walking down the hall with Kyoya. She stole a glance at him occasionally, cursing herself for thinking he was attractive every time she looked at him.

"This will be your room." Kyoya said, opening the door and showing her in.

"Wow…." She breathed. She couldn't help it. Childlike amazement took over her; the room was almost as big as the entire living room in that foreclosed home she had inhabited. "Um…"

"My room is right across the hall." Kyoya said, interrupting her brainwashed state.

"Ok…" she said, still in a zombie like state. She opened her closet. WOW.

"Clothes…how much do I owe you?" she said, looking back at him. "I may have been a thief but whenever someone gave me a gift or bought something for me, I repaid my debt."

"You don't have the financial assets to repay me, and there's no need to anyway." Kyoya said.

She sighed; there was no point in arguing; she knew he was right (which pissed her off).

"So…what now?" she said. I mean come on; where did she go from here? This was all so sudden…and just crazy…almost like it couldn't be real.

"Do as you wish; this is your home now." Kyoya said. "I have to work on the Host Club's financial spreadsheet for next month…which I never got to finish due to your interruption."

"Hey I didn't know you back then. Why would I have cared about your spreadsheet?" she said dully.

Kyoya shot her another one of his mysterious smiles. Geez…this guy was so weird…

"Dinner is at 6:30 sharp. Don't be late." Kyoya said making his way out the door.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Tomoko called, stopping him. He turned to face her. "Thanks for everything. I guess you're not as big of a jackass as I thought you were…unless you really piss me off, you're cool in my book. So congrats for not being on the shit list." She said giving him a smile. She was so casual and cool looking…yet beautiful as well…that smile.

"You're welcome…"

(A/N: Woot! Things are starting to pick up now! Next chapter Tomoko starts up her new home-life and heads to Ouran Academy! :D Yay! I'm having fun writing this. Thanks again for all the reads and reviews!)


	6. I'm Sorry

"Geez, what the hell am I supposed to where for dinner?" Tomoko said to herself. "I'm sure as hell not ready to wear a dress yet; I haven't worn one in like five years. Hmmm I can live with this skirt though…yeah and this shirt isn't bad. Seems like whoever bought these had judged me pretty well."

After getting changed, she looked up at the clock; 6:20.

"Oh crap! I hope Kouta knows about dinner!" she said, rushing to her brother's room; nobody there! "Shit…"

"Hey sissy!" a sudden voice called from behind her, making her jump.

"Ugh! Don't scare me like— Kouta…you look really nice!"

"Thanks! Kyoya said it would be best if I dressed up a bit." Kouta said happily.

_Kyoya_…_sounds like he's being nice to my brother so far. That's good…I was worried about that. _

"Well let's head to wherever the hell the eating place is…" Tomoko sighed.

Her brother laughed.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"You said 'eating place'…hehe it just sounds funny!"

"I don't know what else to call it." She grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'll find it though. I freakin love food so I can smell it from a mile away."

As Tomoko said, she found the dining room in no time at all.

"6:27; good timing I guess…" she said slowly.

"Miss Yamazaki." Came a cool voice from behind her, causing her to stiffen.

"Geez, what the hell is with sneaking up on me?" she said angrily.

Kyoya ignored the comment in favor of getting to his point. "You're seat will be over there; right next to mine. Kouta, you will sit next to your sister."

Tomoko observed the room…it was beautiful and modern looking; so clean…

She noticed all the plates set out; they were obviously very fine dishes…and the food…

"Damn…this is a whole lotta food." Tomoko said with a big grin.

"Try not to use language when you're around my father, Miss Yamazaki." Kyoya said.

"Hey I thought I told you to call me Tomoko." She said, glaring at him.

"Not around my family." He said calmly.

_I take it back…Kyoya's a douchebag…well at least he's PART douchebag. _

Kyoya moved to sit down and so Tomoko took that as a signal to follow suit, as well as her brother. Kyoya's father came in at exactly 6:30 and sat down at the head of the table.

_Look at that jerk…thinks he's so high and mighty…screw that._ _But wow…not family style serving at all. The food is already laid out…this food looks AWESOME. _

Tomoko had to force herself not to shovel the food into her mouth after the first taste; it was so freakin good! She glanced at Kyoya who was looking to the other side of her at her brother….he was trying to help…that's weird; Kyoya didn't care about people right? But no, he was dropping hints to her brother on how to eat properly. Geez…she'd never been at such a quite dinner table in her life.

"So Miss Yamazaki." Yoshio began. "Where do you come from?"

Tomoko was pissed at the question. She would have been happy if this was a "get to know you" question but it obviously wasn't.

_He wants to know as much about me as he can….jackass. Manipulative bastard. Why doesn't he just check my records? He would know then…oh I get it…he wants me to get comfy so I'll eventually tell him stuff he doesn't know. _

"Japan." Tomoko finally said, looking bored as she took a bite of her food.

She noticed Kyoya looking highly agitated and disappointed in her.

Yoshio simply narrowed his eyes. It had obviously pissed him off but he wasn't going to say anything.

"How long have you two been out of school?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid if that's what you're wondering." Tomoko retorted.

This time Kyoya kicked her ankle underneath the table as a silent "knock it off!"

"I see…well that's good to hear. Tomorrow you'll be starting at the academy." Yoshio said, choosing once again to ignore her attitude. "And you'll be starting school again as well." He finished, looking at Kouta who beamed.

That pissed Tomoko off; how dare he talk to her little brother? Trying to get on Kouta's good side….bastard; taking advantage of her brother's childish naivety.

"Can't wait to start classes Mr. Ootori. I plan to show you just how well I can do." Tomoko said. Her tone had just a hint of challenge to it; Kyoya detected it and kicked her a bit harder.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do." He answered, before dismissing himself; he left completely….

"Guess I'm done too." Tomoko grumbled; now she was in a bad mood…ugh and she was gonna HAVE to get used to him because she was going to have to LIVE with him.

"Me too! Thanks for everything, Kyoya! It was super yummy." Kouta said cutely.

Kyoya didn't say anything; it was obvious that he wasn't in that great of a mood either. Tomoko sighed and walked from the dining hall and headed to her room. Before she could get there though, someone caught her wrist. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"What in the world were you doing back there?" Kyoya asked with clear anger.

"Ugh, can't you see what HE was trying to do? I'm not gonna let your dad manipulate me! Are you ok with that then?" she snarled. Kyoya withdrew his hand.

"I never said that you should go along with my father's manipulative ways. All I'm asking is that you be a bit more careful with your actions…don't you know that now he's going to be angry with me?" Kyoya said darkly, not looking at her anymore.

Tomoko's eyes widened and immediate regret surged through her body. Shit, she hadn't even thought of that!

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know…" she said, meaning it.

"It doesn't matter if you knew that I would get into trouble or not. The point is that you acted rudely to my father, and is that ever ok?" Kyoya asked. The shine on his glasses blocked his eyes from Tomoko's view.

"I…I'm sorry ok. I'll try to be nicer next time." she said.

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses. "And do you think that's all? Your brother is trying harder than you and he's just a child. He's grateful for this new life while you take it for granted."

_Oh crap…Kyoya's right. What the hell is wrong with me? I was so stubborn and determined to be independent and look strong that I haven't even acted grateful!_

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I am grateful…" she said slowly.

"Then start behaving like it." Kyoya said darkly before walking away.

Shit…nice going. Now she really fucked things up for herself. Damn…she felt like hell. She couldn't stand hurting other people sometimes. She knew how much it hurt when others were cruel to her…deep down she was a lover not a fighter. Her heart was ripping. She had let the stress from her life as well as her pride hurt Kyoya.

She couldn't stop it; tears sprung up in her lavender eyes and without even thinking her legs started moving; running towards Kyoya.

Kyoya apparently heard the thundering steps because he turned around, and right when he did Tomoko threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against him.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kyoya! I promise…I'll try to be better! I've just…I've just…I've had to be this way for too long! A-and now you're gonna be in trouble…and it's all my fault…I'm such an idiot! I'm such a loser! K-Kyoya, you're a good person and I'm…I'm…" she couldn't finish as sobs choked her. Then she froze as a hand moved to the top of her soft dirty-blonde head.

She was waiting for him to say something…he didn't.

"It must be hard for you to get used to all of this." Kyoya said finally, after what seemed like an eternity. She gasped lightly. "So…perhaps I acted a bit unfairly as well." He said.

His voice…was gentle…soft.

She pulled away, rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Sorry for covering you in tears….forgive me?"

"No." he said firmly. Her eyes widened in fear. "Only joking." He said smirking. Her jaw dropped. "I wanted to see how upset it would make you."

"Y-you know what…? You really are a jerk! You may not look it, but you're a smartass!" she shouted as she ran into her room and slammed the door. "Damn…what an ass…" she muttered.

_But still…just then…Kyoya was kind…_


	7. Tomoko Yamazaki's First Day!

"What? No way am I going to wear this!" Tomoko said, chucking the uniform dress to the side.

"I thought you were working on being grateful." Kyoya said as a passive way of trying to convict the oppositional girl.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna wear something that burns my freakin' eyes out and makes me nauseous." She objected.

"Well whether you like it or not, you will be wearing this." Kyoya said, picking up the dress and hanging it up.

Tomoko growled…she was NOT a happy camper right now. How the hell was she supposed to do a damn thing with that pain in the ass dress? Stupid frilly thing.

"Haruhi wears the guy's uniform…" Tomoko grumbled.

"That's because she can pass as a male student." Kyoya said.

"So because I've got nice tits you're gonna force me into a dress?" she said gruffly.

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"That's just retarded." She growled.

"Say what you like. I have work to do now. Get some rest for tomorrow." He said, walking away.

She watched him disappear down the long hallway. "Ha…jackass, leaving his room unguarded. I'm not gonna let him dress me up like a princess." She growled, walking into his room confidently.

She stopped for a moment to observe the space. Yeah this was definitely his room. Clean cut, organized, and modern.

"Looks like a godamn prison. This room makes me tense as hell….but it is kinda nice in its own way. Oh screw it. I'm gonna do what I came here for." She said smirking somewhat evilly.

She immediately strode over to his wardrobe and looked through it.

"Ha, so he DOES have a spare uniform…perfect." She said, snatching it up.

She rather quickly transported the plastic wrapped uniform to her room and laid it down on her bed gently. Looking out her open door, she found another necessary part to her plot.

"Hey, excuse me!" she said, flagging down the maid.

"Oh, yes Miss Yamazaki?" she said politely.

"Ugh, don't call me that ok? Call me Tomoko, and if that's too much of a hassle for you than just Tomo or Moko is fine." She said.

The maid was shocked at the sudden proposition but smiled.

"Why thank you." She said gently.

"Sure. Now back to my point. Do you have a sewing kit of any kind?"

****

"Morning Kyoya." Tomoko said kindly from behind her new found friend.

"Good mor—" Kyoya froze.

He looked at Tomoko's current state of dress which resembled quite a lot to his uniform. Shit! It was his spare uniform! She had tailored the top to fit her feminine figure better and cut the long sleeves off to make a sleeveless shirt. Somehow she had made a short, pleated skirt from the scrap material.

"You….." he growled darkly.

Oh yes, Kyoya had the ability to become pissed.

"Yeah I know, I'm a genius." She said smirking.

She looked over at Kyoya who was still silently enraged.

"Oh get over it. Let's go." She said walking away. "I don't eat breakfast and I wanna get there early so I can see the school before classes begin."

Though still slightly irritated, Kyoya followed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Tomo-chan!" Honey called.

"Oh, hey Mitsukuni." She said casually.

"Most people call me Honey! You can too!" he said cheerfully, giving her an adorable childish smile.

"Sure whatever." She sighed.

"Heeeeey look who it is!" the twins said together as the patted her shoulders.

"What the hell? Stop touching me!" Tomoko growled, smacking them.

"Ow, hey!" they said in unison.

"Don't worry; you get used to it." Haruhi told her reassuringly. "Um…you got a special uniform?"

"No, I just cut up Kyoya's spare one. Pretty cool huh?" Tomoko said proudly.

"It is rather creative." Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah." Mori added.

"Well now that we're all together are we gonna go to class or what?" Tomoko said, somewhat irritably.

Everyone agreed to head to their classes and took off.

"Guess I'm in the same class with you Tight-ass Ootori." Tomoko smirked. "And you too Tamaki."

Smiling, she took a seat, but soon her smile turned to a scowl as whispers soon filled the room.

"Is that girl new?"

"What's with the clothes?"

"How does she know the Host Club? And why's she sitting next to Kyoya?"

"I heard that girl, got busted by the cops!"

Those were just a few among hundreds of things that were whispered amongst the class room.

"Ugh, they're already talking about me…dumbasses…like I care." Tomoko mumbled.

Kyoya watched her carefully, monitoring her mood and making sure she didn't go off on anyone…if she did….then she would be breaking her condition to not get into trouble.

"Hey there, newbie!" a girl said cheerfully, approaching Tomoko. She had brown hair pulled up into a fancy braided bun and big blue eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Tomoko said.

Kyoya was surprised at her friendliness. Then again, Tomoko lived on the streets for some time, so he figured she got used to be casual with just about everyone.

"Oh you know, this and that. I just wanted to say hi! My name is Moegi Taniyama." She said politely.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Tomoko Yamazaki." Tomoko replied with a smile.

Kyoya watched as the two girls went on and on; they seemed to be having quite the average conversation, considering their much different backgrounds.

"My my…." A voice said silkily.

Tomoko turned to observe a girl with long black hair down to her bottom and dark brown eyes.

"You must be Tomoko Yamazaki; yes?" the girl said smiling confidently.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Tomoko said, confused as to how this girl knew her already.

"My name is Alia Furude. Daughter of Taizo Furude and Megan Furude. My mother was from America; that's why her name is so unusual." Alia said smoothly.

What was up with this girl? Why was she telling her all this?

"That's enough Alia." Kyoya said.

Kyoya? Did he know her?

"Oh come now, I'm just meeting the girl who moved in with my Kyoya." She said.

Her Kyoya? Were they dating?

"Um, hey are you his girlfriend? 'Cause if you are you don't need to worry. I mean I'm not into Kyoya at all." Tomoko said waving her hands in front of her body.

"Really? That's good to hear because it certainly didn't look like you lacked interest with the way you were looking at him today." She said slyly.

Now Tomoko was annoyed. "Hey look, I don't know what your problem is but I'm NOT into Kyoya; GOT IT. So stop pressing the issue…" Tomoko growled.

"Oh scary…the little homeless girl might bite. Have you had your shots?" Alia teased.

"THAT'S IT! You're through you bitch!" Tomoko shouted, frightening several students.

Tomoko pulled back her fist and thrust if forward…sort of…well she tried to but….?

She looked behind her to see Kyoya holding her back.

"What's wrong with you? Let me go!" Tomoko snarled.

"Do you want to get in trouble with the authorities again? Do you want to lose your little brother?" Kyoya asked calmly but seriously.

Tomoko gasped. Fuck! What had she been thinking?

"Hmph, looks like you a_re_ all talk and no action. I have class now, so I'll be taking my leave….goodbye darlings." Alia purred.

All the students just stared at the scene that had just ended, while Tomoko hung her head.

"Sorry, Kyoya…I suck." She said softly as she plopped back down in her chair.

Kyoya was about to reply when the teacher came in and ordered everyone to their seats…and so the class period proceeded.

As soon as class was dismissed, Tomoko jolted to her feet and tried to flee the room as quickly as possible but was caught by someone from behind.

"Hey….hehe that was pretty amazing back there." Moegi said cutely.

"Uh….yeah?" Tomoko said confused as she blinked her lavender eyes a few times.

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't exactly classy. It's not something a lady that goes to this school should be doing….and it's DEFINITELY against school rules…hehe but it was cool. Alia is mean to me…she thinks she's better than everyone else. She has her own circle of bratty friends though but she even talks behind their backs." Moegi said, looking down at her toes.

_School bitches exist here too…_ Tomoko thought. "She picks on you? What does she do?" Tomoko asked angrily.

"Oh well…she says I'm ugly and fat….and….well all the usual bully stuff…" Moegi said sadly.

Tomoko hated this kind of shit…she just wanted to kill people like that. "Moegi, listen up." Tomoko said firmly, causing Moegi's head to snap up. "If that bitch gives you a hard time again, I want you to come get me."

Moegi's eyes teared up. "R-really?" she said.

"Well duh. We're friends now right? You seem cool to me and I don't see any reason for you to get picked on…you don't deserve it. So yeah, I'm gonna stick up for ya from now on!" Tomoko said patting the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Th-Thank you…Tomoko." Moegi said softly.

Kyoya watched in amazement. Tomoko had quite a bit of heart to her didn't she? She barely knew Moegi but she was still ready to stand and fight for her…

"Well Tomoko, I have to go to class now, so I'll see you later. At lunch maybe? What class do you have next?" Moegi beamed.

"Sure; guess I'll see you then. My next class? Um…well…."

"It's a free period for her." Kyoya filled in for her. "She will be helping the Host Club with decorations."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Moegi beamed. "I don't really go to the Host Club a lot but when I do it's really nice. There are lots of snacks and everyone is in a good mood. And the boys are all so nice! Hehe well I'm off!" she said, skipping down the hall.

"So I'm helping out with decorations….Uh Kyoya…I'm sorry about getting all out of hand before. I guess her attitude just got to me…" Tomoko said rubbing the back of her head.

"She can be a bit challenging, that I do understand. Please try and be careful anyhow, Tomoko; your stay with me is conditional." Kyoya said.

"Thanks Kyoya." Tomoko smiled. "But…how do you know her?"

Kyoya was about to begin but was shoved aside unintentionally by an overenthusiastic Tamaki.

"You're going to be helping the host club today! Bravo!" Tamaki cried, hugging her.

"Agh!" Tomoko cried instantly punching Tamaki off. "Oh man! I'm sorry Tamaki! It's sorta like reflex." She explained, helping him up.

"Iiiiiiiit's okaaayyy…" Tamaki said still dizzy from the punch.

"Heh…oh geez.." Tomoko laughed.

Then she gasped at the realization. She had laughed. How long had it been? Since she had a REAL real laugh?

Kyoya was rather impressed himself. He had to admit, that was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was finally the end of Tomoko's first day and she was rather exhausted, but at the same time, if she really admitted it, she had a ton of fun. It had been so wonderful to do simple fun things again. She decorated the Host Club's room with Haruhi and ended up talking with her a lot. She really liked Haruhi; she was just damn cool and she sensed that they were going to be best friends. She also found it rather entertaining to watch the Host Club at work. At first it disgusted her to see so many girls fawning over the Host Club, but when she looked closer at things with a different perspective, she cracked up. While the guests swooned over Tamaki's princely and dramatic charm, Tomoko laughed at it; it just looked so damn silly and cheesy to her!

Honey looked so cute as he shoveled sweets down his throat. Tomoko remembered thinking _Ah yes, the glutton is my type._ Sure she knew Honey wasn't gluttonous; it just made the sight more entertaining.

The Hitachiin twins reminded her so much of her father and his twin brother, so watching them flirt with ladies was so odd. All she could do was see her father flirting with a bunch of yellow garbed girls.

Mori was just a tagalong which in itself was funny to Tomoko…but sort of sweet too…like how she and her brother were always together.

Watching Haruhi…well that was almost impossible because Tomoko kept laughing. She would watch as the girls leaned in close to Haruhi. The same thought kept running through Tomoko's head…._Guess you're into girls without even knowing it huh?_

Then Kyoya…ugh, how did he not get bored? All he did was sit and type…but then again…he did look handsome…so…ugh! Stop it! Stop it!

"So Tomoko, how did you feel about the Host Club? You did a great job setting up with me." Haruhi said with a smile.

"At first it was a little much for me but after a while…I got used to it, and it was actually kind funny watching everyone work." Tomoko said smiling softly. "Well, my ride is here…see ya Haruhi!" she said hopping into the high-class car, as Haruhi waved goodbye.

….

"Seems that you and Haruhi are getting along well." Kyoya said finally after some silence.

"Yeah…um Kyoya…thanks for all this. I uh…had fun today…" she said, looking out the window to hide her blush.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the academy so far." Kyoya replied.

Tomoko looked at him finally and smiled but…something was strange…something seemed to be bothering him…but what?

After getting home, Tomoko and Kyoya began to head to their rooms rather quietly. She reached for her door handle and—

"Tomoko." Kyoya said, causing her to freeze.

"Uh, yeah?" she said turning around.

"Back in first hour; did you mean what you said about not liking me at all?" Kyoya said narrowing his eyes and adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, it's not like I don't like you at all…Kyoya…it's not…it's not personal ok? It's everyone. I'm not into guys; I never have been and never will be. And before you ask, I'm not into girls either. I just…I just won't ever be with a boy…I can't…" Tomoko whispered, opening her door.

"And why not?" Kyoya inquired.

Tomoko froze for a moment before speaking up with a despairing voice. "It doesn't matter…"

And with that she closed her door and left Kyoya outside.


	8. Secrets and Feelings Revealed

Tomoko couldn't believe it; as of today, it had been a month since her new life began. Since that time, Tomoko had become much closer to the members of the Host Club, along with Moegi Taniyama. She occasionally caught sight of that Alia Furude, but there hadn't been any conflicts between them. The only aggression Alia had shown her lately was when she purposely bumped into her in a hall and said "Watch where you step, Yamazaki. Then again, you are rather hard to avoid, being as overweight as you are." Geez, what an immature bitch; Tomoko had just smiled at her and said "Have a great day."

"Can you believe I've been here for a month now?" Tomoko said to Haruhi and Moegi, who she was sitting between at lunch.

"It's pretty amazing actually; you've been a great addition to the club though. It's nice to have someone like you around to hang out with." Haruhi said smiling.

"Yeah! School has actually gotten a lot more interesting and a whole lot more fun with you here." Moegi said cutely.

"Thanks guys…" Tomoko said.

She had never had this many friends in her life, and although she was happy about that, it was taking some getting used to.

Suddenly the twins placed their hands on Tomoko's shoulders. "So Tomoko, do you have a favorite boy in the Host Club? Have a crush yet?" they teased in unison.

"No way." She said closing her eyes.

"Awww that's no fun. Well tell us what you like about each of us! Then we'll at least be able to see which one of us you like most!" The twins said excitedly, as if it were some kind of game.

"Fine…" Tomoko sighed, not in the mood for arguing.

"Well, let's start out with the boss! What do you think of Tamaki?" the red heads asked.

"Hmmm the things I like about Tamaki…he's really nice, always thinking of others, creative, and has nice eyes." She said, making Tamaki smile proudly. "But he kind pisses me off with his over enthusiasm and he's hard to keep up with. Also, he can just be…ugh I don't know…he's obnoxious sometimes." she said. This time Tamaki turned white and overdramatically crouched in a corner. "Yeah…overly dramatic too." Tomoko said rolling her eyes.

She glanced over at Haruhi whose eyes happened to be glued on her rather anxiously. "Heh, don't you worry about it Haruhi. I have NO interest." She assured her friend; Haruhi noticeably relaxed.

"Alright, what about Honey and Mori senpai?" the twins asked.

"Honey is cute and kindhearted…but he's too childish for me; WAY too childish. Mori is cool headed and has a pretty level emotional scale which I appreciate, but he's so quiet that it bores me."

"OK and what about US?" the Hitachiins asked.

"You're funny and your closeness is endearing…but you two are total perverts and I think you're too clingy." Tomoko replied.

"Awwww come on!" the twins complained. "Oh well…so what about Kyoya?"

"Kyoya…hm….he is….he is…" Tomoko said softly. Everyone waited anxiously; she appeared to be thinking hard about this. What were her feelings? "He's….what's the best way to put it…hmmm…ok I think I got it. He sucks." Tomoko finished.

Everyone almost fell over and Kyoya sat unmoving. "Haha! I'm just kidding you idiots!" Tomoko laughed. "Kyoya, I'm not gonna go into what I do and don't like about you, because all you need to know is that I like you." She said giving him a thumbs up.

While Tomoko began chatting with Haruhi and Moegi again, Kyoya managed a very soft half-smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Goodbye Tomo!" Moegi chirped as she skipped off, waving goodbye.

"See ya on Monday!" Tomoko called back.

Tomoko stood alone outside the school gates. "This school is actually turning out to be kinda fun."

"Oh…I'm glad you're enjoying it." A male voice purred.

Tomoko's back stiffened and her breathing stopped for a moment before turning into horror filled pants. Terror filled her eyes and she looked as though she might die. _N-no…he's behind me….no…it can't be real!_

"Come on sweetie…turn around and look at your uncle…" the man cooed, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me!" Tomoko screamed, swinging her arm out and knocking it away.

"Tomoko! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kyoya called, rushing out of the gates after hearing her cry.

A man was standing behind her, Tomoko not facing him. What was going on?

"Tomoko?" Kyoya said running in front of her; his eyes widened at what he saw.

Tomoko looked frozen in fear and seemed as though she were about to vomit. She panted every now and then and choked on her on breath.

"Tomoko?" Kyoya asked again, taking her shoulders.

Her stiff body jolted at the touch and she looked up at him, with wide eyes and small pupils.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed, grabbing onto Kyoya's shirt. "I can't take this anymore! Why are you torturing me? If you're going to keep doing this, then I want to die! Just fucking kill me! Kill me already you old bastard!" Tomoko sobbed hysterically.

Kyoya didn't know what to do. What on earth was going on?

"Tomo…why are you talking to your uncle that way?" the man said sweetly.

"You're her uncle?" Kyoya questioned. He had to speak rather loudly to be heard over Tomoko's sobs.

"Yes indeed. I'm so glad I found her…you see, I'm her only living family and I'd really like to be responsible and take her home." Her uncle answered.

"Take her home?" Kyoya said suspiciously.

"NO! Kyoya! Don't listen to him! Don't let him take me! I can't take it! No more!" she sobbed. "Don't!" she shrieked, collapsing to her knees.

Kyoya was in complete shock. What on earth had this man done to her? He had never seen someone so horrified in their life.

"What did you do to your niece?" Kyoya questioned darkly.

"Sir, please understand that my niece has always been the rebellious type…she's misbehaving right now, nothing more." The man said kindly.

"How did you find her? Let me guess…you checked all the schools to see who was enrolled and found Tomoko…" Kyoya said, still not buying what this guy had to say.

"Yes, I took all that time to find my sweet little niece…now if you could give her back…" he said walking forward.

"No." was all Kyoya said.

"No? Oh…perhaps I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Jirou Shiraki." He said beaming.

"That makes no difference to me. Obviously you aren't suitable for taking care of Tomoko." Kyoya answered.

"Listen up." Jirou said becoming more aggressive. "I'm her family. I should have rights…who the hell are you anyway?"

"Mr. Shiraki, Tomoko is living with my family now and she will be with us until she is eighteen. We are her guardians now." Kyoya said narrowing his eyes.

"Hah! Like I said! I'm her family!" her uncle shouted.

"Now now…" Kyoya said smirking. "I don't think you're making a wise choice here. You see, my family has its own private police force…"

"Who gives a shit?" Jirou growled.

"And on top of that." Kyoya started, choosing to ignore Jirou's words. "Tomoko is my girlfriend and it would be terrible of you to tear us apart."

Tomoko gasped and stood up. "That's a load of shit! You're just messing with me." Jirou growled.

Kyoya made a small laugh. "I'm not lying about this. It's true; Tomoko is my girlfriend and I care for her very much."

"Ok fine. If you're her boyfriend, then kiss her!" Jirou challenged.

Kyoya raised a brow. "Is that all?" he said.

With that, Kyoya took one of Tomoko's hands and laced his fingers with hers, and wrapped his other arm around her lower back. Tomoko gasped sharply, and her breathing stopped when Kyoya pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. What was he doing? And she hated to admit it but….she was enjoying it. His lips felt like silk against hers and fit so well…it was like heaven. Before she could get enough of that heaven, Kyoya pulled away and looked at Tomoko's uncle.

"I love her very much…" Kyoya said.

Her uncle snarled and turned away. "Fine, but I'll be back…bastards…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tomoko stared down at her bed as she sat on it and barely looked up when Kyoya walked in with some tea for them.

"So Tomoko…." He began.

"You want to know don't you?" she said, cutting him off.

"Tomoko—"

"I'll tell you. But you have to SWEAR not to tell ANYONE; not even my own brother ok! Listen Kyoya, what I'm about to tell you has been a secret for years…I haven't told anyone before…you will be the first to hear what I'm about to tell you." Tomoko said.

"I won't tell anyone." Kyoya said looking at her intently.

"Ok…well you might as well sit down because this is gonna take a while. I'm gonna start from the beginning. I hope you like long ass stories." Tomoko sighed. "Ok…my mom was Momoko Shiraki and my dad was Makato Yamazaki. Dad came from a good family and had a twin brother. Mom came from an abusive family and had an older brother; that's the uncle you saw. My mother was always wonderful and persevered through her horrible home life…but her brother didn't. He was a drug addict, alcoholic, and porn addict. Anyway, two years after my parents married, my dad's twin brother was shot when protecting his wife in an armed robbery. His wife committed suicide two days later by overdosing on pills on the dock by the beach where she first met her husband.

My dad's parents both died from cancer and my mother's died from alcohol poisoning. Then…when I was fifteen my parents died in a plane crash coming back from a trip to Hawaii they took together for their anniversary.

I didn't go and live with my uncle…who was my only surviving family member. I would never live with him. And….I'll tell you why…

When I was six years old, my mom signed me up for this really cool swim team I wanted to be a part of. She actually knew the guy who ran it and so she trusted him…well that didn't work out well. Turns out the team leader was a friend of my Uncle Jirou….so every single practice, he would hand me off to my uncle. Then…my uncle would take me to the locker rooms…and then…then he…"

"Then he what?" Kyoya asked.

"Then he…molested me. I went to practice three days a week and he molested me every single day. This went on for at least four years, until mom decided that I had done enough swim team…so…that's it…the end." She said, looking down.

Kyoya felt horrible. So that was why…that was why she had NEVER dated anyone. She was frightened; she was terrified.

"Tomoko…if I can ask…did he ever—"

"Penetrate me? No; not with his dick at least. He put his fingers in though. He used to kiss all over…including down there. He would touch everything and stuff like that…he would put things inside me from time to time too, like those pool sticks that you go and dive for. He never broke my hymen though. I think he was scared that if he did, someone might discover my loss of innocence and question it." Tomoko said emotionlessly.

"You never told anyone?" Kyoya asked.

"No…how could I tell my mom? It would have broken her heart…." She said sadly.

Silence…

Kyoya was so angry. No. He was furious. It made him SICK. What right did that man have? He ruined her! He hurt her so much that she was still suffering today!

"Tomoko…nobody is stopping you now…" Kyoya said softly.

There was a long pause before Tomoko lunged at Kyoya and collapsed against him, spilling the tea everywhere. She grit her teeth and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. She screamed and cried in agony and occasionally pounded his chest or gripped his shoulders. She was saying some small phrases occasionally; some he could make out, others he couldn't.

This went on for so long…Kyoya had, at some point, placed one hand on her back and the other behind her head and held her there. And he thought that he had had a rough and rather torturous childhood from his father. Now he felt so lucky…so blessed to have gotten the childhood he had. Tomoko had suffered so much. She had suffered all alone and now she had no family. Tomoko Yamazaki had become a mother at fifteen. She had lost her childhood and on top of that, now had to take care of her brother. What kind of life was that? It was so unfair…

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean I thing…I'm sorry." Kyoya said, rubbing her back a bit.

Finally after bout thirty minutes, Tomoko stopped crying and pulled away to look at him. "Your shirt is soaked…sorry…" she said.

"It's fine, Tomoko; really…feel better?" he asked. "I can tell you've been holding that in."

"Yeah…I've never breathed a word about it. Guess all the emotions flooded back in….hey Kyoya…you're the first guy I've let hold me like that. And back at the school…well at the time I was at least a bit irritated…you stole my first kiss." She said smiling at him a bit.

He returned her smile. "Well don't feel that upset. After all I have up my first kiss for your sake back there."

Tomoko gasped. "S-seriously?"

Kyoya only smiled in response. "Tomoko Yamazaki…how would you feel about _really_ being my girlfriend?"

She stared at him in pure awe. What?

"Well Miss Yamazaki? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smiling.

"…..ok…" she whispered.


	9. I Think I'm in Love with You

It was odd really; Tomoko and Kyoya had been dating for a month now, but practically nothing had changed. They never held hands, hugged, or kissed. They never had deep intimate conversations or told one another "I love you."

While it was odd to her, Tomoko didn't really mind the rather platonic relationship, as she wasn't sure she would be comfortable with hugging and kissing Kyoya just yet. She actually felt so strange dating Kyoya. She had never had a boyfriend or even a crush before and she never thought she'd ever love anyone, but here she was dating the wealthy Kyoya Ootori.

She wasn't really even sure why she had said yes to him, but for some reason she had. It must have meant something because at any other time in her life she would have immediately said no. She wondered; did she have feelings for the Ootori boy? If so, what were those feelings? How strong were they? She didn't know and it was going to take time to figure it out. One thing she did know though, was that the kiss they had shared, however brief, was completely and entirely shocking to all her senses…in a wonderful way.

Another thing was that nobody even knew about their relationship; not even her little brother. She wondered how she should handle the situation….finally she decided that she was just going to have to talk with Kyoya about their relationship. It was the weekend after all and so she figured that it was a good time to pull him aside.

"Hey Kyoya?" she said casually.

"Yes?" was his basic reply as he continued to work on his spreadsheet.

"I was wondering if I could chat with you real quick. It won't take long; k?" she said.

He immediately turned to face her while adjusting his glasses.

"Ok well…uh…this is kinda hard to explain. I guess all I can do is throw it out there. Kyoya, I'm wondering about our relationship…I mean should we hold hands, hug, or kiss? Should we tell people? I mean…I'm kinda in the dark here." She said with a face of puzzlement.

Kyoya took brief consideration in the matter before speaking up. "What do you think we should be doing?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"We can do whatever you please." He said simply.

"You know, the way you say that makes you sound like a dirty pervert." She grumbled.

Kyoya made a small laugh. "It wasn't meant that way; I won't abuse you Tomoko." He said, sounding more serious in his second phrase. Tomoko's eyes went wide.

"Thank you…" she said softly. "But um…do you…I dunno…wanna kiss me?" she said biting her lip.

Ugh! What was wrong with her? Since when had she been shy?

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"Why what?" Tomoko questioned, confused.

"Why do you want to kiss? Is it because you think that's a requirement in dating? Is it that you think it's what I'm expecting? Or perhaps, you secretly want to be kissed." He said.

Wow…this guy was too damn smart.

"I don't know…I'm confused…" she said softly.

"Perhaps I can clear some of your confusion and indecisiveness." Kyoya said smiling and walking towards her.

Upon reaching her, Tomoko relinquished a bit. "I won't hurt you." He told her.

Tomoko didn't say anything and stayed frozen. "I promise." He added, softening his gaze a bit.

Much to Kyoya's surprise, Tomoko closed the space between them and rested her head against his shoulder. She balled her hands up into tiny, loose fists and rested them against his chest. She was still for some time; just relaxing.

"I don't know why I trust you as much as I do….you can be so manipulative…" she said finally. "but I do trust you…so even though I don't understand everything yet; I know I care for you."

She looked up at him with a far-off gaze; her lavender eyes hazy from deep thought and mixed emotions. Kyoya reached for her shoulders to grasp them, but was surprised when Tomoko took a sharp intake of breath and tensed at his touch. Her shoulders arched up at a painful angle and her eyes were clenched shut.

"Tomoko…" he said, implying she explain.

"D-don't do that…it scares me." She said, almost ashamed. "He always started by massaging my shoulders…"

Kyoya's eyes softened. Kyoya was business like, yes, but he had compassion for people as well…this was sad.

"Somewhere else then?" Kyoya asked patiently.

"Um…well…I don't really know.." she said.

All of this was stirring up her insides like crazy; she didn't feel like herself right now.

Kyoya examined her carefully and tried to take in her mood a bit. Then closing his eyes, he reached out his right hand to place on the small of her back, while lacing his left hand with hers.

She looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"You seem alright with that." Kyoya observed as he cracked a bit of a smile, which she returned.

"Yeah, that's fine." She shrugged before laughing. "Sorry, it's just that this is so damn weird. They way we're acting I mean…but it's not bad."

Kyoya smiled a bit more and finally leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Something happened that neither of them had expected.

The kiss from before had sent shockwaves but that was just from the suddenness of it…this was a consensual kiss…

Tomoko returned the pressure against her lips and titled her head to the side a bit to get a better angle on his lips and to make the kiss more comfortable. She was surprised at how natural it felt…and his lips were so soft and smooth. They fit so perfectly with hers. His kiss wasn't aggressive, nor was it insincere…it was perfect. Sure she had never kissed before, but she just knew that this was how a kiss was supposed to be…at least for her. At some point, her hand had absentmindedly made its way up behind his neck.

Tomoko wasn't the only one enjoying the kiss; Kyoya was too. He carefully took in every sensation and emotion he was having…emotion? Yes…he was actually experiencing quite a few of them. He couldn't explain what all of them were, but they were there. Her lips were so perfectly molded to his and the skin of her hand was so soft. Her long, slender fingers meshed perfectly with his larger hand. Despite her tough behavior, her frame felt so delicate as he held the small of her back…mmmm and now she had her hand against his neck, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. Sure this was his first kiss…but this was the only one he would ever need.

Finally the need to breath overcame the two and they pulled apart. Tomoko immediately rested her head against his shoulder and breathed slowly and deeply; Kyoya did the same.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Tomoko looked up at Kyoya and boldly removed his glasses, revealing his onyx eyes to her lavender ones.

"I love your eyes." She said honestly. "Kyoya….I….I think I'm falling in love with you…seriously. I just…I…I don't really know what to do. I feel like you're…um…oh god this is cliché…umm…I feel like we were kind of meant to be together…yeah lame I know.."

No. It wasn't lame at all.

"Tomoko." Kyoya said seriously, making sure his tone had brought her full attention.

He had her attention…so why was he hesitating? Ugh; he knew. He was never good at expressing his feelings, because he never put them out there…was he ready to expose himself.

"Kyoya?" she asked nervously.

"I love you Tomoko." He said finally.

Her eyes widened and a few tears slid from her eyes.

Kyoya had no time to respond before Tomoko connected her lips to his once more, dragging him into his third kiss…this one even more blissful than the last…


	10. Relations Revealed

Kyoya was at war with himself; something he hated. Kyoya was used to being grounded and understanding his wants, needs, and goals perfectly, but now he was feeling shaken.

Tomoko…a week ago he had told her he loved her. Had he…really meant that? Did he LOVE her? Was it just something he said because of the moment? Or maybe…he just had real feelings for her.

Since that day though, the two had gone back to their platonic state: not holding hands, kissing, hugging….blah.

"Hey Kyoya." Tomoko said, pulling Kyoya out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Let's tell the Host Club we're dating. I don't think it's right to keep them in the dark." Tomoko said, leaning against Kyoya's chair.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched at the thought of how Tamaki was going to react….ugh he would probably want to go on for hours about it! Oh dear god…and then he was going to want to have conversations about each other's girlfriends and how wonderful they were.

Kyoya remembered when Tamaki and Haruhi got together…oh GOD. For what seemed like an eternity, Tamaki would call him every night and go on for hours on end about his wonderful Haruhi. God…if Tamaki thought that's how things were going to work with him then he needed to reconsider.

"So whaddya think?" Tomoko asked raising a brow. "I plan on telling my bro."

"It's fine with me...however, I don't want you or anyone else telling my father." Kyoya said, looking at her intently.

"Yeah, I already figured that." She said shoving her hands in her pockets. "What a dick."

Kyoya nearly laughed. How? How did she manage to awaken so many emotions in him? But yes, he did almost laugh. He had just never met someone who talked about his dad that way before and he found it amusing.

"Well I'm glad you're cool with it. I'm gonna go have a chat with my bro. We'll tell the club tomorrow k!" Tomoko said giving Kyoya a wink.

It made him smile…maybe he did have feelings for her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Entering the club room together, Kyoya looked serious and Tomoko looked as though she couldn't care less.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Excuse me everyone."

Everyone looked up.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Honey asked with concern as the club closed in.

Kyoya was about to speak up but was cut off by Tomoko. "We've been dating for a little over a month."

….?

"Um…what?" Haruhi said.

"Ok, I'll repeat it. Kyoya and I have been dating for a little over a month. GOT IT?"

…?

"KYOYA!" Tamaki shouted dramatically as he jumped onto his friend and rubbed his face against his. "I knew you'd fall in love with her! She's so cute isn't she?"

"Whoah! Tomo-chan! I didn't realize you liked Kyo-chan that much!" Honey cried.

"I didn't realize you liked him at all." Haruhi said with a sweatdrop.

"Uh…yeah..I guess he's ok." Tomoko said shrugging with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Well would you look at that." Hikaru began.

"Looks like Tomoko is blushing!" Kaoru finished.

"Shut up!" Tomoko growled as she pounced on the two and gave them painful noogies.

Mori simply stood there saying nothing.

Finally Kyoya shoved the savage Tamaki off. "That's enough" Kyoya said finally.

There was a pause….silence…

"So you two are really dating now?" Haruhi asked, blinking slowly.

"Yeah." Tomoko answered glancing off to the side.

"How does your father feel about it?" Tamaki asked.

Tomoko's eyes widened; she'd never heard Tamaki sound so serious before. He looked serious too…but there was a hint of sadness in him too.

"You know he's not going to be happy about it if he finds out…especially because you and Alia are already—"

"I know that." Kyoya said, cutting Tamaki off.

"Already what?" Tomoko asked, looking at Kyoya with a serious and somewhat annoyed expression. She hated being left in the dark; Kyoya sighed. "WHAT? Can't tell me?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her and appeared as though he was about to speak but was interrupted by someone.

"Well, well, well…how is my dearest host club today?"

Tomoko turned. Ugh there she was again….that Alia girl.

"I do wonder…Yamazaki, what is your purpose for being here in this club. I know Renge is the club's manager of sorts but you…well you just seem to be a tagalong to me." Alia said slyly.

"Hmmmm you know Alia, I've noticed that you seem to really enjoy sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Shouldn't a goody-goody like yourself, stick that attitude up your ass and save it for outside of school?" Tomoko growled.

Alia smiled. "You must believe that because you like with the Ootori family now, that you get to do whatever you want…"

"Actually I get to do a whole lot less because I'm being monitored. I'm sick of you being coy. If you have something to say, then say it!" Tomoko snapped.

"Oh my…temper…well, I just think you're too involved with Kyoya for your own good." Alia smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tomoko sneered, smacking away Kyoya's hand that had been holding her away from Alia. "Why are you so damn clingy to him? Why don't you go bitch about me hanging out with the other host club members?"

"Awww you're mad…." Alia teased.

"Listen BITCH! Don't make me get pissed for real!" Tomoko shouted, clenching her fists. However, unlike the last time she lost her temper, she caught herself and took a deep breath, much to Kyoya's relief.

Her composure didn't last…

"You should watch what you say to me, Yamazaki." Alia growled. "Do you think you can just spit stuff like that out around MY Kyoya?"

…what….?

"Wait…YOUR Kyoya?" Tomoko questioned. _Stupid bitch…probably has a crush on him and is full of shit._

Alia smiled devilishly. "That's right. You see, Kyoya and I are engaged to marry. He didn't tell you?"

Tomoko's eyes widened and she froze. "Ohhh what's wrong? Don't tell me you started to form a little crush on Kyoya. Poor baby…"

Alia stared Tomoko down almost painfully…and finally Tomoko broke. She bit her lip, clenched her fists and ran away as fast as she could.

"Tomoko!" Haruhi called after her best friend as she too ran off.

Alia laughed lightly to herself, turned and left the room.

"Haruhi…I'm going after them!" Tamaki said but was caught by Honey.

"Wait Tama-chan. Maybe you should just let Haru-chan handle it." Honey suggested.

"But.." Tamaki protested.

"Tomo-chan and Haru-chan are both girls, so maybe it'll be good for them to talk together." Honey beamed. Tamaki smiled softly in response.

"But you know." Hikaru began, making eye contact with Kyoya.

"You really should have told her." Kaoru finished.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, walked over to a window, and gazed out blankly….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Tomoko! Tomoko!" Haruhi called, as she made her way through the rose garden maze.

Finally she heard some very soft sniffing, and followed the sound to a small white gazebo. Yeah…Haruhi remembered this. Tamaki hid with her here…well that was until all the others came to hide in the exact same spot.

"Hey." Haruhi said with a friendly smile, as she sat down and scooted over to her friend. "Guess that was pretty surprising huh?"

No answer from Tomoko…she just hid her face.

"You know, I didn't know he was engaged either." Haruhi added. Tomoko only shifted away. "He really should have told you about that."

Finally Tomoko spoke. "I kn-knew this was a bad idea! I just….I've never had a boyfriend and I thought that maybe this one time…maybe something could work out! But I'm just his stupid freaking alternative for when he can't get laid or something!" Tomoko screamed into her knees.

"Hey come on." Haruhi said getting her attention. "Look, just because Kyoya is expected to marry this girl, doesn't mean that he likes her."

Tomoko sniffed. "Tamaki almost got married to this girl from France." Haruhi continued, looking out toward the sunset; her expression one of someone looking back…

"R-really?" Tomoko asked; Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, it was set up…and at the time he and I weren't even together." Haruhi said smiling. "But I went after him…and when I did he came back with me. I guess he knew what he wanted…"

Tomoko managed to smile as well. "So you think that maybe…Kyoya likes me?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said, patting her shoulder. "I mean come on, Kyoya-senpai doesn't make stupid decisions. I think if he asked you out, he must have put some amount of thought into it…don't you?"

Tomoko smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so…"

The two girls laughed a bit, and Haruhi pulled her friend to her feet. "Now come on. Even the heartless shadow king, Kyoya has feelings every now and then. My guess is that he's worried about you."

With that the two girls made their way back to the academy.

_Whether you feel bad about this or not…I'm still going to tear you apart for this Ootori! It doesn't matter to me that you're my boyfriend! You tight-ass rich kid! You're such a prick! _


	11. Tomoko's Trust

Tomoko wouldn't look at Kyoya for the rest of the day; it was just too much…

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Tomoko." Kyoya said seriously.

Tomoko didn't answer and continued to gaze out Kyoya's window.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

"I don't think I believe you…" Tomoko sighed.

"Why not?" he inquired.

"Because…well…I guess I just don't trust….men…they want what they want and once they have it they take off." Tomoko said, folding her arms.

There was a silence.

"Tomoko, tell me; do you think that Tamaki would cheat on Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, looking at her intently; she whipped around to face him.

"What? Of course he wouldn't!" Tomoko shouted.

"Really…and why do you think that?" Kyoya said.

"Because…because he loves her of course." Tomoko answered.

"So you've contradicted yourself. You just finished telling me that you believe that men have their motives and then abandon a woman after getting what they desire." Kyoya said smiling a bit.

"Yeah but…well…Tamaki is a good guy." She shrugged nervously.

"And I'm not?" Kyoya questioned.

"I didn't say that!" Tomoko snapped.

"Then why don't you trust me?" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses and taking a few steps toward her.

"Because…." She managed to say.

"Because you're insecure." Kyoya finished.

"What? I'm not insecure!" she argued.

"You believe that things will work for Haruhi and Tamaki. You think that I'm a decent person but you still have a feeling eating away at you, saying that something will go wrong. It's your insecurity. You're subconsciously thinking that at some point you won't be good enough for me anymore and I'll find someone else." Kyoya said, proceeding another step forward.

"You're wrong…" Tomoko said softly.

"I'm right." He said.

"NO!" she cried, snapping her eyes shut.

"And the feeling is so natural because of what you've gone through." He added.

Tomoko gasped.

It was true….she had gotten so used to being just a toy…and when she got old she'd be thrown away. Yes, things always worked for others but not for her…

"Because I'm….never enough…" she breathed, completing the thoughts running through her mind.

"Or at least that's what you've always thought. However, what you think and what's actually true are two entirely different things." Kyoya said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at the feeling; not the shoulder touching….she just couldn't take it.

"Like right now…you're flinching away because of a pattern you're used to. First he would touch your shoulders and then he would touch the rest of you. The same applies to your insecurity. First you would trust someone and then you would lose them." He said.

"And just like the rest…you'll abandon me…so then why am I trusting you at all?" she asked, looking up at him desperately.

Kyoya smiled. "Because a part of you knows that I won't leave you. I suppose you're just not ready to fully trust that part of yourself yet."

Tomoko stared at him in shock. He understood her…at least a little bit. Then Kyoya began to lean forward slowly to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him. He gave her a questioning look.

"Kyoya, how do you feel about Alia? And be honest." Tomoko said seriously, closing her eyes.

"You want me to be honest?" Kyoya said.

"Yes. Even if it hurts me." Tomoko replied. She prepared herself for heartbreak.

"Alright then. I hate her." Kyoya said smiling.

Tomoko's jaw dropped a bit, before she regained her composure. "You hate her?"

"Yes." Was Kyoya's simple reply.

"Wow…so just out of curiosity, what do you hate about her?" Tomoko asked, blinking a couple of times.

"I hated everything about her from the time I met her. I hate the sound of her voice, her personality, her hobbies, and the way she talks. I even hate the way she smells." Kyoya fired off with brutal honesty.

Tomoko was in shock. "And…you're going to marry this girl?"

Kyoya looked off to the side with suddenly saddened and frustrated eyes. Tomoko's heart broke for him. What was he supposed to do?

"How are you gonna get out of this marriage?" Tomoko asked.

"I don't really know." Kyoya answered, pushing his glasses up.

Tomoko reached up and removed his glasses to make full, undivided eye contact with him; Kyoya was quite shocked by the move.

"Kyoya, you hate this girl. You…you've gotta just refuse or something!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"What would you recommend I do, Tomoko?" Kyoya asked firmly.

"I…I don't know…sorry…" Tomoko said, frowning. But then she smiled, much to Kyoya's surprise. "But Kyoya…I just wanna let you know, that I'm gonna be here for ya; ok? I won't diss ya! I'm always going to be here to back you…" she said, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "I'm gonna be with you no matter what. I promise you. Tomoko Yamazaki doesn't back down from her promises."

Kyoya gazed at her intently. Mixed emotions reflected in his eyes. Obviously nobody had ever said something like that to him before.

"Kyoya…if you want to, I'm giving you permission to kiss me." Tomoko said smiling.

And that's exactly what he did. He rested one hand at the base of her skull, and the other against her lower back and pressed his lips to hers. It amazed Tomoko, just how much she trusted him…how comfortable she was with him. She found herself instinctively leaning forward to connect their lips even more firmly as she placed both of her hands against his chest.

_This must be what it's like…the right kind of touch…_ Tomoko thought.

She gasped as she felt Kyoya's hand slip from her lower back to her hip; he pulled away.

"Sorry." Was all he said.

He was surprised, to say the least, when Tomoko shook her head and smiled. "It's ok…it just surprised me is all. I don't….mind that much." She said with flushed cheeks.

Kyoya smiled at her embarrassed expression and reconnected their lips and carefully placed his hand back on her hip.

Tomoko felt so odd…perhaps she even felt a bit of guilt…because she was enjoying the feeling of Kyoya's hand cupping her hip. She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around his neck and laced one of her hands in the hair on the back of his neck. It was all so natural to her…this was where she was supposed to be.

Sensing the change in the mood, Kyoya tilted his head to the side a bit more, getting a better angle on her tiny lips. He couldn't believe it…he was actually feeling a rather large flood of emotions. This never happened….he never felt so much. He wasn't sure about it…however he _was_ sure about Tomoko. In fact, he had never been so sure about anything in his life. He knew this was the woman that was supposed to be in his life. Odd…he met the woman of his dreams by getting robbed and having her arrested.

Finally the need to breath took over them both as they finally separated. Kyoya looked completely unfazed but nonetheless content, while Tomoko looked terribly embarrassed.

However her expression soon subsided to one of thoughtfulness and care. "You know…back when I was homeless…I used to go out at night and just look at the Ootori estate from a distance…sometimes I'd get a bit closer but I didn't want to look suspicious."

"If you had seen this place before then why did you look so awestruck when we approached it?" Kyoya asked.

"Because…I was finally getting to go inside the place. When I used to look out at it, I always wondered…what kind of people live in there? I just wanted so much to know what it was like….and the fact that I was suddenly going to be able to enter the place I admired for so long was pretty amazing." Tomoko said with a small smile.

Kyoya smiled a bit…it was amazing how much she could get him to do that without even trying. He made a small sound of surprise when Tomoko reached her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"I think I'm in love with you…officially. But you're still kind of a prick." Tomoko said laughing a bit.

Kyoya returned her embrace but said nothing. Why? Why was he being set up with Alia? If he could have it his way…he and Tomoko would be—...

How…how had he managed to fall in love with such an unusual girl? No…it didn't matter. What mattered was what was happening right now. He was concerned for the future, but for now at least, he wanted to enjoy the present. He wanted to enjoy this time with Tomoko Yamazaki…


	12. Tomoko's Emotions: A Big Question?

It had officially been two more months since Kyoya and Tomoko had started dating. Three months…it didn't feel like it….they kissed anywhere from three to four times a week and hadn't gone beyond that. It was just kisses on the lips; no passionate kissing. Yep, no tongue yet.

Ugh, the only bad thing that had been happening lately was that Alia's torture had advanced…psycho bitch…

"So Tomoko, I'm sure by now you're DYING to date my darling Kyoya. Too bad that you can't." Alia teased.

_Already dating him bitch…_ "Oh yeah, it's just such a damn pity huh? Except for the part where I don't give a shit! Kyoya's a prick anyway…you can have him. But he doesn't seem to be making any advances on you. Guess you're gonna have to rely on dildos and manikins for a little while longer." Tomoko said smirking.

Alia clenched her fists. "You brat…" she growled.

"I'm a brat huh? Sorry, but I'm just not seeing that. If anyone's the brat, it's gotta be you." Tomoko said, walking away.

Geez, what was that bitch's problem? She just LOVED being a dumbass….

"Tomoko, where were you? I couldn't find you." A familiar voice called from behind her.

"Oh hey. Sorry about that; Alia wanted to chat with me again." Tomoko said rolling her eyes.

"I apologize about her." Kyoya said.

"Meh, it's no prob. She can piss and moan all she wants." Tomoko laughed.

Kyoya loved how she could roll with the punches so well…she had been through so much.

Tomoko then walked over to one of the windows, took a deep breath and let it out smoothly. She was content…she had everything she could ever want and more. But when she reopened her eyes, she staggered backwards in terror. She immediately began breathing raggedly.

"Tomoko? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, noticing her sudden change in mood.

She was frozen in fear; her eyes still fixed on the window. Kyoya raised a brow and walked over. Now he understood. There he was….that BASTARD. Her uncle was back. Kyoya was instantly filled with hatred…how dare that guy just stand out there….smirking like this was a twisted game. He was torturing her…sick bastard!

Kyoya quickly turned around and made his way out of the room.

"Kyoya? Where are you going?" Tomoko said shakily.

"I'm going to talk with your uncle." He said, not waiting around for a reply from her.

Walking out stiffly with rage, Kyoya stomped out of the gate and made his way up to the man at full speed. Kyoya was PISSED. He could get pissed. In fact, he hadn't been this pissed since when he first met Tamaki…and he was even more pissed now.

"Well look who's here. It's the darling boyfriend." Jirou teased.

Kyoya sure wasn't ready to waste any time. He walked up and grabbed Jirou's shirt collar aggressively.

"What do you want?" Kyoya growled.

"I want my sweet Tomoko to come home with me. Do you really think it's ok to separate her from her family? I love her…very much…." He said smoothly.

"You will never have Tomoko with you again." Kyoya said darkly.

"Oh…did she tell you? Listen…Tomoko is very attention seeking; the poor girl always has been. You see her family didn't give her much love and so I just wanted to help her." Her uncle said sweetly.

"You call putting pool toys inside a six year old girl HELPING HER?" Kyoya said more forcefully, shaking the man once.

"Tomoko liked it…she loves me…" Jirou purred.

Kyoya couldn't take it anymore, and pushed the man aggressively up against the gate.

"Shut up! You think I'm stupid? You think I'm impressed by you? You're nothing but a disgusting pig! Don't try and negotiate with me! Now say you're sorry, for ruining her!" Kyoya ranted angrily.

"Heh…like hell I'm going to apologize to you." Jirou laughed.

Kyoya's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in rage, but before he could act, he noticed Jirou's expression turn to one of fear. Kyoya looked behind him to see the rest of the host club standing there.

"Wh-what's….the problem? Come on…" Jirou said nervously.

The entire host club glared at him. "I…I was just playing…" he insisted.

"You think this is some kind of game?" Tamaki asked, taking a step toward the man.

"Takashi…what do you think we should do with him?" Honey said darkly.

"Do with me? What are you talking about! Come on! What's your problem? What kind of fuckers are you?" Jirou shouted.

Having heard enough, Haruhi walked up and smacked the man aggressively across the face. "What do you think you're doing, talking to us like that? I've heard enough from you! Get out of here right now!" Haruhi shouted.

With that Jirou took off with fright.

"Tomoko…was molested then?" Hikaru asked sadly.

Kyoya only nodded at first. "She told me a few months ago…"

The entire host club's faces were a mixture of sadness and anger.

"You guys…" a voice said softly.

The host club turned to see Tomoko standing there with tears in her lavender orbs. There was a pause before Tamaki finally spoke.

"Tomoko…the host club is like family." He said smiling. "And you're part of it. You can tell us about these things, and when you're going through a hard time, we want to be there to help you, because family sticks together." He finished.

"I just…." Tomoko began but couldn't finish.

"The boss is right. You don't need to try and do things alone anymore." Hikaru said joining Tamaki at Tomoko's side.

"Hikaru and I used to always be alone, but now we're happy to have the host club with us…" Kaoru added.

"You can be yourself around us and count on us!" Honey said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"So you don't need to be scared or alone ok? I used to try and do a lot of stuff by myself, and deal with my feelings alone….like when my mom died…" Haruhi said sadly. "But things are better now that I have my friends."

Tomoko's eyes were as wide as saucers and silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks

"You guys…." She whimpered.

Finally Kyoya approached her and narrowed his eyes. "So…do you feel better now?" Kyoya asked with a half-smile.

Tomoko finally collapsed to her knees and began crying. "I didn't know how to tell anyone!" she sobbed. "I was so used to being alone! I thought you were all going to be the same and leave! I didn't think you all had the heart to stick around when things got tough! I thought you'd abandon me!"

"That's not going to happen." Tamaki said softly. Tamaki…he was stupid but he was possibly one of the most compassionate people Tomoko had ever met. "Besides! You can be my little girl in the family since Haruhi can't really play that role anymore!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

Tomoko rubbed her eyes and laughed. "You're so stupid….I'm the same age as you, you blonde fuck-nut."

"Hey come on!" Tamaki complained. "The host club is a family! Aren't you happy about that? I'm the daddy and Kyoya's the mommy!"

"So you're saying I'm a lesbian? I mean, I AM dating Kyoya." Tomoko laughed, causing everyone else to laugh except for a now dramatically depressed Tamaki.

Tomoko had really never felt this happy before in her life….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX Two Days Later XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you're dad's gonna be out of town for the next week huh? And YOU are giving all the workers here a week long reprieve?" Tomoko said, raising a brow.

"Yes, my dad is going to France for business and I believe the employees need some time off. Oh and one more thing." Kyoya said, eying her carefully.

"Yeah; what?" Tomoko asked.

"Your brother will be spending the night at a friend's house for the next week as well."

…..

"WHAAAAAT? Kyoya fucking Ootori! Why didn't you tell me my little bro was going to be away? Don't you know that worries me?" Tomoko cried in outrage.

"Tomoko…don't you think he should be allowed to have fun?" Kyoya said smoothly, taking her rage in stride.

Tomoko paused and gave it some thought. "You're…right. I guess I'm just so used to taking care of him." Tomoko sighed, plopping down on Kyoya's bed, and spreading out.

Kyoya took a seat next to her on the bed and watched her stretch. Kyoya had to admit…she was beautiful..very…

"Hey Kyoya…I'm bored." Tomoko said smirking. "Let's play a fun sleepover game."

Kyoya raised a brow.

…

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tomoko cried, smashing a pillow over his head.

Kyoya had to admit, he was caught entirely off-guard by the sudden fluffy yet painful assault. "Tomoko…no…" he said simply. Ugh, this was NOT his kind of thing.

Tomoko refused to listen and continued to smash him over the head, eventually knocking his glasses off to the floor, which made him quite annoyed.

In frustration, Kyoya caught her wrists to stop her but in the process, lost balance and fell directly on top of her.

Tomoko released the pillow and gasped….they were so close…his body was so warm, pressed up against hers, and their noses were touching.

She was embarrassed and anxious….and a bit scared, but there was something else…was it pleasure?

"Sorry." Kyoya finally said, sighing.

"…K-Kyoya….?" Tomoko said almost inaudibly.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, with a still slightly irritated tone.

"Would you….like to….t-try?" she managed to choke out.

Kyoya's eyes snapped open in shock as he blinked at her once or twice.

"Try what, Tomoko?" he asked carefully, wanting to make absolutely sure they were on the same page.

"T-try….try…..having sex…."

(A/N: WOOT! Lemon in next chapter! ;D haha ooooh yes….hope you're looking forward to it! Thanks for all the reads and reviews everyone :D it makes me so happy)


	13. Giving You My Love

Tomoko's words rang in Kyoya's head. They skipped like a broken record, over and over. Sex? That was something very serious. Why was she asking him this all of the sudden?

"Well say something!" Tomoko cried finally, having had enough of the deafening silence.

"Alright. Why?" Kyoya said.

"Why what?" Tomoko asked, raising a brow.

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" Kyoya said, clarifying his previous question.

"Because…I want to know…if it feels good when it's with the right person…" Tomoko said, closing her eyes.

Kyoya was surprised. He honestly never thought that Tomoko would get to a point like this where she would become intimate with him.

"Kyoya…I trust you." She said, looking at him. "I've never been happier than I am right now. I'm glad to have stolen those things from the school and I'm glad that you found me…and…I wouldn't change anything that's happened in my life! Because all of the things that have happened, as painful as they were, have led up to me being where I am now…with you…"

"Tomoko….is this really what you want?" Kyoya asked, piercing her lavender eyes with his onyx ones.

"Yeah…I'll tell you if it gets to be too much…ok?" Tomoko said with a bit of a smile.

Kyoya returned her smile and nodded. He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by Tomoko.

"There's one more thing Kyoya. I want you to promise me….promise me you'll always be with me." Tomoko said softly, as she brushed her fingers over his smooth cheek.

He opened his mouth to answer. "Don't you dare tell me unless you mean it." Tomoko warned right at the last minute.

Kyoya closed his eyes and reopened them. "I promise." He said.

And with that their lips collided; it started out very slow and gentle. Kyoya was surprised when Tomoko made the first move to deepen the kiss by licking his lower lip, asking for entrance; Kyoya gladly obliged and soon is tongue was dancing with hers. Tomoko made a small sound of contentment as Kyoya laced their right hands together and cupped her cheek with his left.

Slowly but surely, the kiss became more and more passionate. Their tongues went from toying lightly with each other to wrestling furiously. Tomoko, being strong willed as she was, was competing for dominance in the kiss.

Having had enough of their current position and sensing the change in mood, Tomoko moved her arms to wrap around his neck; Kyoya was surprised at her boldness. Very slowly, Kyoya allowed his hands to slide down and rest on her tiny hips. He could feel her tense in surprise but soon she relaxed once more.

Tomoko was in shock at how natural this all was. She was worried that every touch would send her into a panic but….she WANTED this. Her heart was beating faster but it wasn't from anxiety or fear like with her uncle…it was because she was in love with Kyoya.

Yes…she really was in love with him; that was something she never expected. But she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with the host club's shadow king. Sure he wasn't always the best…oh yeah that was for sure. Sometimes Tomoko wished he displayed more emotion and thought less about work and more about personal life. But at the same time, Tomoko needed someone with that kind of stability.

Despite Kyoya pissing her off sometimes, he had many more wonderful qualities than bad. He was never invasive or pressuring. He was calm, collected, smart, hard-working, and yes…he was DEFINITELY hot.

And more than anything, somehow Kyoya had managed to reach the very depths of her soul. He understood her. He was gentle. And despite his seemingly uncaring demeanor, Kyoya was kind…he had compassion in him and cared so much for the people he was close to.

Tomoko made a small sound of surprise and tensed when she felt Kyoya's hands meet the bottom hem of her smoky blue tank top.

"No?" Kyoya said, noticing her discomfort.

Tomoko bit her lip; fuck…the anxiety was back.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly. _This is so embarrassing…Kyoya must be so irritated with me right now. Why can't I just do this? I want to but at the same time there's this lingering fear…why can't I just forget it?_

"Tomoko, don't apologize." Kyoya said coolly; Tomoko gasped from shock. "Naturally, with your prior experiences with men, I didn't expect you to go along with everything without some amount of anxiety. I'm prepared to stop if that's what you want."

"N-no!" Tomoko sputtered. What? Did she really just say that? She…she wanted this. Yes, she was scared but the man she loved was right here… "What I mean is…I love you…and I still want to try."

Kyoya simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead, making her blush. "You're really something. You know that?"

Tomoko just blinked a few times in shock before her eyes softened and she smiled. "Kyoya…go ahead."

Tomoko carefully moved into a sitting position and raised her arms above her head, allowing Kyoya to take care of the rest.

Kyoya very quickly and easily pulled the tank top over her head and was now blessed with the sight of Tomoko's full breasts revealed to him.

He looked up at her face and saw that she was clearly nervous and finally he laughed a bit.

"What?" she pouted.

"You don't blush very often, so I must really be embarrassing you." He said simply.

"Well of course you are! You're looking at my boobs! I don't regularly put those on display you know!" Tomoko argued.

"Well I'm not really looking at your breasts yet am I? You still have…_this_ on." Kyoya said, toying with the clasp of her bra. Tomoko took in a sharp breath. "So, Tomoko?"

"You can…take it off…" she said finally.

Now having Tomoko's consent, Kyoya carefully undid the clasp of her lavender lace bra, and looked to her one more time for permission. She gave him a small nod and with that he pulled away the C-cup undergarment.

However, much to his dismay, Tomoko's arms immediately shot up to conceal her bared flesh.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…well…I dunno, they're my boobs!" she said with dark red cheeks.

Kyoya smiled at her and clasped her wrists. "Tomoko…" was all he said.

Tomoko stared back at him. His eyes used hers as a channel to burrow into her very soul…he wasn't going to hurt her. Closing her eyes, Tomoko finally pulled her slender arms away and allowed them to rest at her sides.

Wow…Kyoya was rather impressed. He had never seen a girl naked, well, aside from accidentally walking in on his sister or something, but that was different. He had never seen a woman in a setting like this…and it was Tomoko; HIS Tomoko.

He examined her carefully, using his skilled analytical eyes to memorize every detail of the lovely fleshy orbs. They were large and so perfectly rounded…the skin was creamy and smooth. They were spaced apart perfectly and set high on her chest…and then there were the tiny pink buds at the very center, erect from his touch. They were gorgeous; more than he imagined them being.

Finally Tomoko cracked open her eyes and dared herself to see Kyoya's reaction. She almost teared up at what she saw. It wasn't lust, perversion, or the cruel hunger of a predator….it was admiration and affection.

"So…you like them?" she said finally, the silence becoming too much for her.

"If by that you mean that I think they're absolutely perfect, then yes." He replied.

Tomoko smiled, rested her head against his shoulder, and kissed it. "Guess what?" she said, looking at him with softened eyes.

"What?" he inquired.

"I love you." She finished with one tear slipping from her eye, and with that she mashed her lips up against his.

Kyoya was shocked; she was really this comfortable? He was happy…with that in mind he returned her kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to let out a tiny sigh in response.

Cautiously yet eagerly he reached out and cupped both of her breasts. He very gently pushed his fingertips into them and rubbed his slim thumbs over his nipples. She let out a small involuntary moan, which only encouraged Kyoya to continue on with his ministrations. He began to roll the orbs of flesh around in his smooth hands and knead them with his fingers.

"Kyoya…." Tomoko sighed, just above a whisper.

Kyoya smiled, pleased that she was more than comfortable with him; she was enjoying him. Connecting their mouths more passionately, Kyoya began to toy with the rosy buds between his thumb and index finger.

"Ah…." She breathed passionately around the kiss.

She could feel it; pleasure surging through her body. Her whole body was heating up and she could feel the spot between her legs tingling and growing wet with need.

Finally Kyoya pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her cheeks before pressing his lips to her jawline. He skillfully peppered kisses down her neck and stopped at her pulse to suckle on it, making her gasp sharply in surprise and pleasure. He sucked, licked, and nipped the spot until it turned a deep red. He gave the reddened flesh a small chaste kiss as a way of soothing it, before continuing his downward adventure, all the while still toying with her breasts.

When he reached her collar bone, he gave it the same treatment as the pulse on her neck…and finally reached his destination. He tenderly kissed the underside of both her breasts and then kissed her right nipple.

"K-Kyoya…." She panted.

This was so confusing to her? What was going on? She felt so strange…but good at the same time.

Having taken her interaction as a stamp of approval, Kyoya carefully took her nipple into his warm cavern.

"Ah!" she cried, snapping her eyes shut.

She wasn't sure what was going on right now…but she was loving it.

Kyoya simply flicked and twirled his tongue over the tiny pink bud at first but soon began sucking away at it like a child thirsting for milk. He began to combine slick strokes of his tongue with the powerfully tight sucking, making Tomoko pant and whimper helplessly. Yes….she had lost her strong-willed, headstrong persona and fallen into his hands like putty.

Kyoya, sensing her level of arousal, began to toy with her nipple between his teeth and tug on it.

"K-Kyoya!" she whined. It was just so much…she couldn't take it!

Finally she reached up and shoved him off, much to his alarm. "Retard…stop playing. You've still got all your clothes on, so quite being a bitch and take some off!"

Kyoya smiled. Yep, it was still Tomoko. "Don't you want to be the one to remove my clothing?" Kyoya said slyly.

Tomoko blushed but shook it off. "Sure, whatever." She said, scooting over to pull off his shirt without hesitation. He was rather surprised at just how bold she was. However she soon was overcome with shyness again when faced with his smooth, toned, bare chest. It was so smooth…like porcelain…fine like ivory. It was the most gorgeous skin she had ever seen in her life. Finally, not being able to resist her curiosity, she pressed one hand against his chest, and slowly moved it downward, to his navel, before tracing it back up.

She gazed at him…she loved him. With that she positioned herself properly and began to kiss his neck while stroking his bare abdomen and kneading his muscles with her delicate fingertips. She was surprised yet somehow pleased when her work enticed a low groan from him. She smiled greatly and began to suck passionately at his neck and nip it a bit more aggressively than he had to hers. She began to grow more and more bold and moved her hands down to rub his hip bones. She then moved her lips down to kiss and run her tongue along his abdomen, his soft moans and deep breaths being her encouragement to continue.

"Tomoko…." He breathed quietly as she hooked her thumbs into his pants.

"Can I take them off?" she asked softly.

Kyoya made and expression of surprise at first but then smiled at her and nodded. Tomoko was about to remove his pants but suddenly became reluctant…she was really about to remove her boyfriend's pants…

"It's ok, Tomoko." He assured her.

With those words, Tomoko was comforted and proceeded to open the button of his pants and pull the zipper before sliding them off entirely, revealing his plain, solid black boxers to her. She gulped nervously at the rather noticeable bulge there. She looked up at his face and he only smiled at her.

"How are you so calm about this?" she asked finally.

"Because I trust you." He said. With that, he quickly sat back up and began to work on her jeans. She gasped.

"I'm sorry, was that too fast?" he said, making sure she was ok.

She shook her head. "No…I was just surprised…you can go ahead though."

And so he did, ever so carefully removing her flare jeans. After they were removed her matching underwear were exposed. "You're beautiful Tomoko."

"No I'm not…" she said hiding her eyes behind her hair. "Haruhi is much prettier than I am."

"No she's not…" Kyoya said with a smile.

Tomoko gasped sharply when Kyoya began to toy with the elastic of her tiny thong. "May I?" he asked.

Tomoko bit her lip almost to the point of it drawing blood. She had gotten this far but…this was….this was different.

"Would you like to stop?" Kyoya asked.

"Well…it's just kinda scary…that's all...but I want you to." Tomoko said holding his hand.

"Alright…" Kyoya said smoothly as he finally peeled away her thong, revealing the small triangle underneath. "Thank you for trusting me."

Tomoko smiled and reached her hands up to hold his face and bring it down in a sweet kiss. She ran her hands up and down his body and continued to kiss him passionately. She froze, however, when she felt Kyoya's long, deft index finger tracing the outline of her most delicate region, before running along the seam of her lower lips. Despite her nervousness, she let out a small involuntary moan.

"Kyoya…" she breathed passionately before releasing another small groan.

"Is it alright for me to touch?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled. He was being so considerate…he loved her. NOT like her uncle who did as he pleased no matter how she felt. "Yes…" she said softly, drawing him into yet another kiss, which he accepted greedily.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered quickly, before seizing her mouth and almost eating it off.

Tomoko reluctantly, yet willingly spread her slender shapely legs to allow Kyoya access to the area she kept sealed off for so long. She whimpered as she felt one finger delve beneath her lips to glide across the slick skin beneath.

"K-Kyoya…ahnnnn…mmmm…" she groaned. It just felt so good; how could she help it?

"You're so wet already…" he breathed against her lips.

Kyoya then moved his index finger up to that small bundle of nerves and rubbed it just a small bit.

"Ah!" she immediately cried, feeling instant pleasure from the touch.

Kyoya smirked at his success and continued the motion except much more quickly and roughly than before. She was hyperventilating, moaning, whining, and crying out his name, and it was driving him absolutely crazy. His cool demeanor was slowly melting away with the heat of their passionate games, and giving way to something much more fiery and powerful.

God it felt so good. Her body was on fire and tingling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He was sending her into overdrive; she was burning up white hot. How could anything feel so good?

Finally having had enough of teasing her clit, Kyoya rubbed the outside of her core before finally pushing his index finger all the way inside.

"Ahhhhnnn! Kyoya!" she cried out, as her back snapped upward into an arch. Her head flung back and her eyes were stitched shut as she tried in vain to take in every ounce of pleasure that was overwhelming her body.

In response, Kyoya pushed a second finger inside, causing her to whimper cutely. Then he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, causing her to scream in response. He bent his fingers within her and pressed them up against that special region which made her cry out his name dramatically.

It was an unusual feeling…but a good one. She was soaking wet. Some of the moisture was thin like sweet water and some was a bit stickier. Her insides were slick but muscular at the same time and just _so tight_; she was definitely a virgin. And those sounds she was making…oh god…he never realized he could feel so aroused. He watched as her slender frame twisted and writhed underneath his touch and her face was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Then, without warning, he withdrew his fingers and gazed down at her reddened, pleasured, face.

"Kyoya…why did you stop?" she managed to whine out through her panting.

Kyoya only smiled and began to kiss his way down her stomach toward his destination…

"No!" she cried, suddenly, making Kyoya snap his head up in complete shock. "I…I don't want you to do that…s-sorry…" she said sadly.

Kyoya moved his face back up to hers and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Tomoko…you don't need to be sorry…this is about what is good for both of us; not just me. You're used to it only being about one person aren't you?"

Tomoko closed her eyes and nodded. "I won't do that." He said smoothly. She smiled at him and glanced down at his remaining clothing.

"Um…we're going to have to take those off…" she said laughing a bit.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked.

"Um…no…I kinda want to." She said, embarrassed at her request.

"Then you can go ahead." He told her.

Tomoko nodded and grabbed the edge of his remaining clothes. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and gave the fabric a swift tug and could feel it come clean off his body. She tossed them to the side, still not opening her eyes.

"You're not going to look?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Um…I'm kinda too embarrassed…" she said softly.

"I see…well you don't have to, but I think it might be helpful to see." He said brushing a hand against her cheek.

"Helpful?" she questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"I thought you might want to see what was going to be a part of you eventually." He explained.

Tomoko then realized it…they were going to come together…she really should know what he looked like. Finally making her decision, she willed herself to open her eyes.

It wasn't near as bad as she thought it was going to be…no, now that she was actually looking, it wasn't so bad. Damn…he was bigger than she had expected though. How was that going to fit inside her?

"Um…wow?" she said finally, not really knowing what else applied to the current situation.

Kyoya laughed at her clueless behavior. "So? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah sure, I guess." She said, cocking a brow.

Finally, her curiosity was killing her though…she had to know…

"Um…could I…well I dunno…" she trailed off, blushing heavily.

"Touch? That's fine." He said, understanding what she wanted.

Ever so carefully, she reached out her right hand and poked it childishly with her index finger. He raised a brow.

"What? I'm trying!" she defended. "Um…ok…"

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her whole hand around it, earning a deep groan from her soon to be lover. It was odd…this was nothing like when her uncle used to make her touch him…no, she liked it…but she still felt shy, and on top of that, her body was growing hotter by the moment and her core was dripping…she wanted him.

Kyoya was burning up. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was so overwhelmed by the heat of his body and the heat of hers pressing up against him that it was overwhelming. It was true….he loved her. He loved her so much. She was perfect. What was not to love? She was so beautiful, funny, smart, brave, strong, kind, easy-going, warm, and loving. She was the woman he never thought he'd find…and here she was…in his arms.

"Kyoya…I think I'm ready…" she whispered, releasing his length from her hold.

Kyoya closed his eyes in understanding, swept up her body smoothly and placed himself back on top. He was so close….

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Tomoko?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Scared…" she said finally. "It's just that…it's going to hurt so much…I don't even know how it's going to fit…"

"We don't have to do this. We can stop." Kyoya assured her.

"But…I don't want to stop…" she said, her dirty-blonde bangs hiding the eyes Kyoya loved so much.

There was silence…

"I just don't know what to do!" Tomoko shouted finally as tears sprung up in her eyes. "I just…I don't understand it. I want it but at the same time I don't. Why do people want to do this if it hurts?"

She clenched her eyes shut and allowed a few tears to slip from the corners of her eyes, but she gasped and reopened them at the feel of Kyoya cupping one of her cheeks. It was that gentle side of him…

"Because when you love someone enough…you're ready to feel the pain. Isn't that the nature or a relationship itself? There's some paint that you have to endure but you go through it together. But it's not just pain…there's pleasure too. Tomoko…if you're too scared, I won't force you to do anything." Kyoya said.

Tomoko began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. She found someone that she loved purely and completely…finally.

"Kyoya…I'm not scared anymore. Even if it hurts, I want it…" Tomoko said pressing her lips to his.

Kyoya slowly closed his eyes and leaned in to press his lips against hers in return. He carefully guided the tip of his erect member to her moist opening. She was so warm…he could feel her heat radiating from her core and he wasn't even against it or IN it yet. Finally he rested the head of his length against her, enticing a pleasured moan from her.

He separated his lips from hers just a bit, for one last question. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered, joining their lips again.

Kyoya then began to carefully yet firmly push his eight inches forward. She was so small so there was a bit of resistance at first but her wetness helped as he finally pushed his way in.

He winced at the tightness and when he imagined how this must feel to her. Then he felt the head of his member meet something within her…he knew what it was. This was it…it was going to hurt. He wished it didn't have to be just her.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly against her lips, before pressing them together again.

He pushed his mouth against hers roughly in an attempt to distract her from the coming pain. Finally, he pulled back and thrust himself into her completely, breaking through her virginity.

"Ah!" she immediately cried out, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. "Ow…ohnn…ow….it hurts so much…." She breathed as she tried to fight back tears.

Kyoya felt absolutely horrible…she was in so much pain. "K-Kyoya…damnit…" she groaned.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked somewhat sadly. Not sad from having to stop, but sad from having hurt her so much.

He was surprised at the annoyed expression she made. "Yeah Kyoya, sounds like a plan. Pop my cherry and then stop the show. Yeah great idea you prick. If you know what's good for ya, you're gonna keep your cock on pause until I get used to it. I've been through way worse shit then this. But I do appreciate your consideration." She said with a smile near the end of her sentence.

Kyoya's mouth gaped slightly in awe and admiration…she was really amazing…without really even meaning too, Kyoya spoke. "I love you…." He breathed, the words just slipping off the tip of his tongue as if he were born to say them.

Her eyes widened and teared up. "K-Kyoya…" she said softly. The pain was gone….vanished. Now all that was left was a fullness and warmth she had never experienced in her life.

She looked down at where they were joined. This was really how it worked…he was inside her…

She smiled and lifted her arms up to wrap them around his neck. "I'm ready…" she said against his lips before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Kyoya couldn't believe it; he had never felt this emotion filled in his life. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her so much…more than anything! With those emotions flowing through him, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first…

She wouldn't have it and bit his tongue. "Kyoya, I'm badass, remember? I can handle more than you think….I want more…because I love you."

"I might be too rough." He said smirking.

"You, rough? You're a rich puss….show me you can be serious." She said smirking.

With that, Kyoya jammed his mouth against hers and kissed her furiously and she did the same back to him. He began to pump in and out with passion and fire, not holding back at all. He was going to ruin his bed…he knew it; he could hear it creaking with the power of his thrusts. He was pushing her into the bed and pounding her uncontrollably.

Tomoko could barely breathe, and when she did manage to gasp in some air, it was uneven and choked. She had never imagined this! It felt amazing. Not just for her but for Kyoya too.

The friction between her muscular and tight core was growing by the second. His length was completely engulfed…bathed in her wetness. She was so hot; unlike any other heat he had ever felt.

"K-Kyoya! AAAGN!" she cried out. She could feel something coiling up inside her lower stomach, the tension growing back the second; it was almost painful; she needed a release of some sort, and she needed it SOON.

Kyoya could feel himself becoming closer too; the tension was growing until it was almost unbearable.

"Kyoya! Harder! Deeper!" she begged, biting his shoulder.

Kyoya growled at the bite and obeyed her orders graciously, until she was practically screaming in passion. She was constricting him, strangling his erection; it was becoming near impossible to pump in and out of her anymore.

"K-Kyoya! AAAAH!" she screamed. She was close. So close!

"Tomoko….I'm going to. I can't hold on." Kyoya panted.

The two of them were burning up white hot…it was too hot! Too tense! And with one final powerful, deep thrust the two of them sobbed each other's names and came together. Tomoko could feel it inside her; his thick hot fluids blending with her clear sweet juices. Kyoya groaned at the sensation of his seed spilling deep inside his lover, and some of their mixed warm fluids splashing out onto their thighs.

Kyoya exhaled heavily and collapsed on top of Tomoko for a moment. They were both exhausted…spent. Finally after some recovery time, Kyoya rolled off of Tomoko, pulling himself out in the process. He lay next to her panting and happily accepted Tomoko's affection as she snuggled close to him and rested her head against his smooth ivory chest and kissed it.

"I love you Tomoko…" Kyoya said, looking down at her.

"I love you too…so much. I mean it." She said pressing her lips against his chest again.

"I mean it too." Kyoya said, wrapping an arm around his beautiful lover. "And I'll never leave you…I promise…." He whispered.

There was a long pause. "Kyoya?" Tomoko whispered.

He was asleep. She smiled and nuzzled his chest a bit more. "This….is how it's supposed to feel…" she said to herself before closing her lavender orbs and drifting off to sleep.

She was his now…and he was hers…this was how they both wanted it forever…

(A/N: Yay! Hooray for sexy lemony goodness! Lol and for all you lemon fans out there, be assured that this is NOT the last lemon bit in this fan fic…there will be more ;) I really hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you again for all your encouraging reads and reviews! :D )


	14. The Couple Fights and a Secret Admirer

It had been four days since Tomoko and Kyoya's night of passion and the two had been in rather unusually good moods at school. It was Thursday already and the host club was beginning to get concerned about their unnaturally chipper behavior…especially Kyoya's behavior…

Finally Tamaki managed to catch Kyoya alone in the club room, and decided to talk with him.

"Kyoya, did something happen between you and Tomoko?" Tamaki probed with curious eyes.

"Not particularly. Why? Does it seem like something has happened?" Kyoya asked, continuing to avoid contact with his best friend in favor of typing up next month's financial budget.

"Well, the two of you seem very cheerful lately…that's all. Kyoya, are you sure nothing happened?" Tamaki said, cocking his head to the side.

Kyoya sighed and turned to his friend to give him a cheap white lie, but was interrupted by the sound of Tomoko shouting.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she shouted, bursting into the room. "Leave me alone!"

Shortly after her pleas, the twins raced in after her.

"Come on! Hand them over!" the twins called.

"No! No! No! It's not important!" she shouted back, hiding a stack of papers behind her back.

"Come on Tomokooooo! Let's see them!" the twins laughed.

"Shut up!" she growled, but gasped when the papers were snatched from behind her back. "K-Kyoya! Give those back!" Tomoko shouted.

At this point the noise had attracted all the other host club members who were now staring on at the scene with curious expressions.

"Kyoya…it's not important." Tomoko said trying to give a polite smile, hoping that he would return the papers by doing so.

He didn't give them back; in fact he didn't even look up at her. Adjusting his glasses, he opened up one of the pieces of paper.

"So what is it, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"They appear to be love letters." Kyoya answered blandly.

"WHAT?" was the collective response from the host club…except for Mori who simply stood there.

Tamaki swooned and his eyes turned sparkley. "OOOO! Kyoya, let me see!" the blonde begged dramatically.

"I'll just read them." Kyoya sighed.

"No, don't read them…come on Kyoya…." Tomoko groaned.

"Yes, Kyoya don't read them…" Tamaki said firmly, making Tomoko sigh in relief. "Because as the club's leader, I think I should do it!" he finished, making Tomoko fall over.

And so Tamaki proceeded to recite the first letter with dramatic voice and motions included.

_My Dearest Tomoko, _

_I've watched you from afar in the shadows and can hide my feelings no longer. I love your eyes, hair, skin, and personality. That personality of yours…you have kindness but such wonderful dark undertones to it. I hope that one day we can be together, so that I no longer have to gaze upon you from distance…_

_U.N_

"Woah, that's kinda creepy…pretty deep though. Sounds like this guy has had his eye on you for a while, Tomoko." Haruhi said, looking at her friend.

"I guess…I found this note inside my desk when I got to school this morning. It's the fourth one. I've gotten one each morning this week." Tomoko said.

Tamaki cleared his throat and proceeded to read off the other three notes, each one becoming increasingly passionate and wordy. There was no name at all…just the initial U.N.

"There's nobody in your class with the initials U.N, is there?" Haruhi asked Tomoko who shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't know who it could be. Sure there's nobody in my class with those initials but there are tons of students at this school with those initials. That German transfer student Ulrich Nadel, for example; his initials are U.N. Ugh, anyway guys it doesn't matter. Let's just forget it." Tomoko sighed.

"No." Tamaki said suddenly. "At a time like this there is only one thing to do! Kyoya! Search the school's enrollment and list all of the students with the initials U.N!" Tamaki cried dramatically as he spun around.

"Oh god…can't we just let this go?" Tomoko groaned.

"Of course not, Tomoko!" Tamaki shouted, jumping into Tomoko's face. "This man is threatening Kyoya's position as your boyfriend! We must find the culprit and question him!"

Haruhi formed a sweatdrop on her head along with Tomoko, while the boys in the host club (excluding Mori and Kyoya) seemed thrilled at the idea.

"Seriously? Your boyfriend's a wacko…" Tomoko said to Haruhi.

"Yeah, well yours is the demon lord…" Haruhi mumbled.

After a pause the two girls couldn't help but laugh at the realization of just how dysfunctional their boyfriends were.

"We have great taste." Tomoko exclaimed, laughing. Suddenly Tomoko snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I have to ask Tamaki something. Hey Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned to Tomoko and blinked a few times. "What is it Tomoko?"

"Hey, I was wondering. Are you really an illegitimate child?" Tomoko asked bluntly. Tamaki stared on at her as did the rest of the host club. "The reason why I'm asking is because I've heard a buzz flying around with a few of the students…so? Is it true?"

Tamaki felt worried. He had accepted that about himself and wasn't ashamed of it but he had been treated poorly for it before. Was Tomoko going to tease him too?

"Yes." He said finally.

"Wow…Tamaki, that's awesome!" Tomoko said with big grin and a thumbs up.

Everyone gawked at the sight, especially Tamaki.

"Look Tamaki. The reason it's awesome is because even though people have treated you poorly for that, you rose above it and became the super awesome guy you are now! I mean come on! You're super good looking and possibly the most popular guy in this school, and on top of that you're just a great guy! Way to slay Suoh!" Tomoko said, slapping his shoulder.

Everyone looked awestruck. This Yamazaki…the surprises never ended with her…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that day, Tomoko was sitting outside the school in the gardens relaxing. "Man…those guys are crazy…" she breathed with a smile as she laid back on the soft grass.

"Miss Yamazaki….Miss Yamazaaaakiii…." A voice said eerily.

Tomoko bolted upright and saw a boy about her age in a cloak looming above her.

"Woah! What the hell?" she shouted, shooting up to her feet and getting into a fighting stance.

"Please don't be frightened." The boy said.

"Why the hell not? You just showed up out of nowhere!" Tomoko argued. "And what's with the cloak?"

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to know…did you get the letters I wrote especially for you?" the raven-hair asked.

"Um…what?" Tomoko said.

The man pointed to himself and took a step closer to her. "Umehito Nekozawa. I'm the Black Magic Club's President, and my initials are U.N" he said smoothly.

Tomoko blinked a few times. "Oh yeah! You're the guy who talks through a crack in the door. So you're the guy who wrote me those letters?"

"Yes…I've been watching you from the dark shadows and have fallen for you…" he said.

"Oh…uh thanks?" she said, not sure how to respond to his rather eerie confession. "Um, sorry, but can we talk this over later? I gotta get back to the host club because they need my help." She said taking off.

"Wait!" Nekozawa called.

"I'll talk to you later, Neko guy!" Tomoko shouted back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tomoko raced back to the host club as fast as she could and burst through the doors. "Sorry for making you wait." She panted.

"You're 5 minutes and 42 seconds later, Tomoko." Kyoya said, pushing up his lenses.

"What the hell? Who calculates that crap? Anyway, it's not totally my fault. I got hung up talking to some guy." Tomoko said, shrugging.

"Ohhhhh a guy?" the g said, placing their arms on her shoulders.

"Oh brother…." Tomoko said under her breath.

"Well, club has been canceled today anyway!" Tamaki shouted. "Because right now our top priority is finding who sent you those letters."

Tomoko growled angrily. "Would you guys knock that off? I already found out who it was so chill out!"

Everyone's attention (even Mori's) went to Tomoko.

"Oh…crap." She said with an eyebrow twitching.

"So, Tomoko? Care to tell us who it is?" Kyoya said expectantly.

"Uh, I don't remember his name totally. It's like…Neko-somethin….he's that dude who always talks through a crack in the door. You know, the one with the cat puppet?" Tomoko said.

Tamaki almost fainted with fright, while everyone else gasped. "Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi asked with amazement.

"Yeah that guy." Tomoko laughed. "He's kinda creepy but he's real nice. I'm not worried."

Everyone else looked content with Tomoko's attitude and all was well until Kyoya stood stiffly from his chair and began to walk out of the room.

"Uh…hey? Kyoya?" Tomoko said, but he ignored her and walked out coldly. "What the hell did I do?"

Tamaki sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to go have a talk with him."

After Tamaki left, along with all the other boys that insisted on tagging along, Tomoko stood alone with Haruhi.

"Wow." Haruhi said in slight amazement. "I didn't think Kyoya-senpai got jealous…guess I was wrong."

"Huh? Jealous? But it's not like I'm into the cat dude." Tomoko defended.

"Yeah…well it doesn't really matter. Guys can be pretty protective, no matter who they are. Tamaki-senpai doesn't like it when I hang out with other guys even if it's just for fun." Haruhi explained.

"Seriously?" Tomoko said. "Ugh…damn…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on, Kyoya…you know she didn't mean it like that." Tamaki said, frowning.

"Why are you all here right now? Can't I get even a moment alone?" Kyoya said harshly.

"Come on, we know that you're jealous about the whole thing." Kaoru said.

"It was pretty obvious." Hikaru added.

"But you should go back and maybe even apologize, Kyo-chan. I think you made Tomo-chan really upset…" Honey suggested.

"Yeah." Was all Mori said.

"Tomoko was homeless for two years. I think she can handle herself." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"That's mean Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Seriously. I mean I know you can be cold, but you can't act like this to her." Hikaru said.

"If you keep that up, she might just go for someone who cares about her a lot, like Nekozawa-senpai." Kaoru finished.

"Tomoko can do whatever she pleases." Was all Kyoya said.

Everyone sighed and finally gave up and walked away. Kyoya could be a real horse's ass when he got into a bad mood. When Kyoya gets into a mood, there's not much anyone can do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Stupid Kyoya…jackass…" Tomoko muttered to herself as she stomped down the hall. "The whole club went to talk to him and he still has a pole up his ass! Screw him…I'll just walk home!"

Tomoko walked outside the school's gates in a huff. What the hell was Kyoya's problem?

"Well hello there, Tomo….nobody is with you right now. How is my angel?" a familiar voice teased.

Tomoko's back stiffened. "Go away…" she said not turning around.

"Tomoko…I don't think I've told you just how beautiful you've gotten….your body is so curvy…and your breasts…" Jirou purred.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear that from you! I'm not scared of you anymore!" she shouted angrily.

"Not scared? Then why won't you look at me?" he asked teasingly.

"Because I…I…AH!" she screamed, as she felt her uncle pull her close from behind. "Stop it!"

"My Tomoko…here in my arms again…how would you like to play?" he whispered in her ear.

"No…." she whimpered, her old fear taking over her again.

"You are mi-….ugh….s-something is…b-behind me…" her uncle muttered with fear. "Like a shadow…."

"Let Tomoko go…." A voice said eerily.

Her uncle jumped and in the process dropped Tomoko, who whipped around to see her rescuer.

"Cat dude…." She whispered.

Her uncle shivered at the creepy appearance of the man before him. "Leave her be…."

"O-or what?" her uncle shouted.

Nekozawa pulled his hand out from behind his back and twitched the cat puppet in front of his body. "His name is Beelzenef….with this puppet's power, I can curse you." Nekozawa warned.

"Y-you can't curse me with that crap!" Jirou attempted to argue.

"Oh but I can. Don't underestimate Beelzenef." Nekozawa said darkly.

"F-fuck you!" her uncle cried. Once again he had turned back into a coward and ran off.

Tomoko still shivered on the ground.

"Are you alright Tomoko?" Nekozawa asked, his tone suddenly becoming gentle and kind.

She looked up at him. "Hey…thanks…" she said, managing a smile. "You know what…you're one of those creepy guys with a good heart aren't you? That's really cool…"

Nekozawa's cheeks turned a bit pink; a rare occurrence for him. "Thank you, and here." He said offering her the cursed doll. "You can have Beelzenef for free. With his power you can curse anyone."

Tomoko laughed a bit. "Thanks for the creepy ass doll." She said as she took it gratefully.

There was a silence. "Tomoko….have you thought about my letters?" he said somewhat worriedly.

Tomoko smiled very softly. "Yes…and I'm sorry but I don't think you're for me. You're a really great guy and I'm flattered by your feelings for me, but I already have a boyfriend….and I love him very much. I'm very happy with him, and my feelings are for him alone. But…let's be friends." She said offering a hand.

Nekozawa smiled and shook it kindly.

"Um…don't kill me, but what's your name again? I forgot it…I just keep calling you cat dude." Tomoko laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Umehito Nekozawa." He said smiling.

"Cool. Can I call you Umehito? I'm not fond of calling people by last name unless they piss me off." She said casually.

"Yes…" he said gently.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tomoko sighed and then growled with frustration. She finally caved…she was going to apologize to Kyoya…

Reaching out and knocking on his door two times she waited for the formal and rather emotionless "come in.", which she accepted quickly.

"Hey…" she said casually. "Look…I'm—."

"Sorry? It's fine." He said smoothly.

Tomoko blinked a few times. "But…I thought you were angry at me…" she said.

"I suppose I questioned your loyalty and level of commitment for a bit, Tomoko. Because of that, I believe that I should apologize. I judged you too quickly. I mistook your casual friendliness towards Nekozawa-senpai, for affection." He explained.

Tomoko smiled and walked over so that she was standing next to the seated boy. "What made you realize it?"

He closed his eyes. "I saw what happened outside the school gates today. I heard what you said to Nekozawa-senpai."

Tomoko made a small laugh. "So you get it now?"

"Yes." He said smiling back at her.

She smirked. "So now you owe me for being such a judgmental douchebag. Stand up, get off that damn computer, and give me a hug." She said opening her arms. "If you don't, I'll get pissed….and I want to feel that hug of yours again…the right hug." She trailed off sadly.

With that Kyoya stood smoothly, yet without hesitation, and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Tomoko. I wasn't there to stop him from touching you again. That's what I'm supposed to do." He said against her neck.

"Hey…don't worry. It shouldn't be your job…and besides…" she said pulling away and grabbing something from her back pocket. "I now possess the power of Beelzenef the curse doll." She said cocking a brow and holding out the puppet.

"Of course. The most reliable source of protection one could obtain." Kyoya said dully, making Tomoko laugh.

"You're such a jerk sometimes. I love you, Kyoya…" she said, hugging him tightly, much to his surprise.

But soon he relaxed into her hug and returned it more gently.

"Well that's good to hear….I love you too."


	15. What Now?

"I'll be right back…" Tomoko said to her friends for about the fifth time that morning as she took off down the hall.

"Poor Tomo-chan…do you think she's ok?" Honey asked sadly.

"The flu has been going around lately. It wouldn't be a surprise if she caught it." Haruhi told Honey.

"Is that why Tama-chan was absent today?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, he called me last night like always but sounded terrible. I asked him what was up and he told me he wasn't feeling well." Haruhi replied.

"Poor Tama-chan…poor Tomo-chan…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After one final spew of acids, Tomoko almost fell against the toilet. "Ugh…maybe I should just lay here…" she groaned. "Fuck….stupid fucking flu…I've been feeling like this for a god damn week."

She finally flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up in front of a mirror. "Man….but I don't get it…when I started puking this morning, I took my temperature and I don't have a fever. I guess the flu is sorta weird. But I guess I'm just going to have to—"

Tomoko's eyes widened; something struck her that hadn't before. "I…was supposed to have it two weeks ago…I'm late….oh my god….no…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Tomo-chan you're back!" Honey said happily as he ran up to her and hugged her leg.

She smiled at him weakly. "Hey." Was all she said.

"What's up Tomoko? You look really bummed." Hikaru said, raising a brow.

"No…just tired and sick." Tomoko sighed.

"Maybe you should go home early." Kaoru suggested.

Tomoko's eyes became half lidded. "Actually…Haruhi? Is it alright if I come over to your place after school? I need someone to study with for the next exam, and I'm tired of studying with Kyoya."

"Uh…sure." Haruhi said blinking a couple of times.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sitting down on Haruhi's bed, Haruhi offered her friend some tea. "So what did you really come here for Tomoko?"

"Your dad is gone…." She said absentmindedly trying to switch the subject.

"He's going to be gone for a few days on business; nothing big. Now, why did you come here?" Haruhi asked more firmly.

Tomoko's head hung for a while before she finally looked up at her friend with a pained expression.

"Tomoko…what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi…how far have you and Tamaki gone? Be honest…" Tomoko said, glancing off to the side.

"Um…nothing beyond kissing. But why are you asking me?" Haruhi said raising a brow.

"Fuck…so you can't relate…." Tomoko said sadly.

"Relate to what?" the brunette questioned.

"Haruhi…can you take me to the drug store?" Tomoko whispered.

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization. "Tomoko…you're kidding…"

"Why would I joke about this?" Tomoko cried.

Haruhi stared at her for a moment before finally speaking up again. "So, when did this happen? How did this happen? I mean did it break or something?"

"About a month and a half ago…and we didn't use protection…" Tomoko confessed.

"Tomoko! Geez!" the brunette exclaimed.

Tomoko buried her face into her hands, and Haruhi sighed. "Sorry…I didn't mean to yell…"

Tomoko shook her head. "It's ok…but…can you take me?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah…there's one just around the corner. I'll even pay for you." Haruhi said helping her friend to her feet.

After just a five minute walk, the two reached the drug store, Haruhi with her stance confident and Tomoko with her head hung.

Haruhi opened the door and began to walk inside but paused when she turned around and saw Tomoko just standing there frozen. "Tomoko…come on." Haruhi said taking her friend's hand.

Making their way to the back of the store, Haruhi made the first move in order to help her friend, and grabbed two tests.

"You're going to be alright, Tomoko…" Haruhi said, looking her friend in the eye.

Tomoko only nodded as they went up to way for the tests. Tomoko felt insecure as all hell when the clerk made a peculiar face. She knew that face….judgment…

The clerk's face was etched into Tomoko's mind all the way home until they got inside.

"So…you going to take them?" Haruhi asked offering her best friend the tests.

Tomoko once again only nodded and took the tests with a shaky hand, and with that she went into the bathroom.

Haruhi waited patiently yet anxiously. She was somewhat angry at her friend for getting herself into this mess by having unprotected sex but at the same time she felt terrible for her…she couldn't imagine how scared she must be right now.

After about ten minutes, Haruhi finally heard the bathroom door open and stood up off her bed to see Tomoko walk into the room with a dead expression…not relieved.

"Tomoko…?" Haruhi said worriedly.

After a few moments of silence Tomoko burst into hysteric tears and rushed into her friends arms. Haruhi even felt her eyes begin to prickle with forming tears as she tried to comfort her friend as best she could.

"Haruhi! I can't do this! I can't!" Tomoko screamed into her friend's chest.

Haruhi simply pet her friend's hair, knowing that Tomoko didn't really want an answer right now…

Finally after about ten minutes of solid crying, Tomoko pulled away and wiped her tears off. "Haruhi….can I use your phone?"

"Why? You going to tell Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi inquired.

"No…I need an abortion…" Tomoko whispered.

"Tomoko! Hey! You can't make that decision!" Haruhi objected.

"Why? I can't do this!" Tomoko said angrily.

"You haven't even told Kyoya-senpai about this." Haruhi said frowning angrily. "You can't just decide you're going to get rid of this baby without telling him a thing about it."

"He won't want it anyway. He's going to be angry!" Tomoko sobbed.

"You don't know that. And come on…you just found this out; you shouldn't make a decision yet…alright?" Haruhi said, rubbing her friend's arm.

"Haruhi…I'm so scared." Tomoko choked. "I'm only 17…I'm not ready to be a mom and there's no way Kyoya wants to be a dad…and his father doesn't even know we're together. He's going to be so angry at Kyoya! He'll punish him…and it'll be all my fault…and he'll probably ship me off to some foster home along with my brother. A-and I'm not even done with school yet. And nobody outside of my brother and the host club knows Kyoya is my boyfriend. When you're pregnant, it's kinda hard to hide! If I walk around the school with a giant baby bump…people are going to want to know who the father is…and what if the host club suffers for it? Kyoya would be so embarrassed and have to live with the shame of people looking down on him…"

Haruhi hugged her friend. "Tomoko…I'm sorry…but remember, those are all assumptions. You can't really know for sure how Kyoya-senpai will react to all of this. Now…do you want to stay the night here?"

Tomoko nodded and gave Haruhi a grateful smile.

While the girls were sorting things out, Kyoya was at home staring out his window blankly. _What's wrong Tomoko? Why won't you tell me…._


	16. Hurt and Play

Waking up the next morning, Tomoko still felt exhausted; yesterday had been quite the trip. She looked to her side, expecting to see Haruhi, but was surprised that she wasn't there.

"Agh…." She groaned as she felt an intense pain radiate through her stomach. Then she felt a rather familiar moisture between her legs and rushed to the restroom. "My period? Seriously? But…I don't get it…" she said to herself.

After managing to find some of Haruhi's feminine products, she walked out to the kitchen to find Haruhi waiting for her with some tea.

"Hey, something super weird happened. I just got my period. What the hell is up with that?" Tomoko said. She blinked a few times when she saw Haruhi sweatdrop.

"Because Tomoko…you misread the tests." Haruhi said with some mild annoyance.

"M-misread? So you mean that….." Tomoko trailed off.

"Yeah, you're not pregnant." Haruhi assured her with a smile.

Tomoko collapsed into a chair and cried a bit in relief. "Woah…damn that was scary."

"It was r for me too, Tomoko, so don't get into that kind of trouble again. Ok?" the brunette said.

"Ok…I'm sorry." Tomoko apologized. "But then why did I throw up without a fever?"

"Well duh. You can still throw up and not have a fever." Haruhi said flattening her eyes.

"Damn…when did I get so freakin dumb as shit?" Tomoko groaned.

"I don't know, but I think you should get back home." Haruhi said with a grin.

"Huh? Why?" Tomoko asked, making a rather confused expression.

Haruhi laughed a bit and handed Tomoko her cellphone. Looking at it, Tomoko sweatdropped at the sight. 20 voicemail messages…all from Kyoya.

"Looks like he's not as cold as I thought." Haruhi said, smiling at her friend.

Tomoko rolled her eyes and pressed the call back button. Barely 3 seconds passed before Kyoya picked up the phone. "Tomoko, where are you?" he immediately fired off.

"I'm at Haruhi's you retard." Tomoko said with a smile in her voice.

"Tomoko, this is serious. I called you over and over and you didn't pick up. Why? Don't you understand how worried I was?"

"Geez, Kyoya chill out!" Tomoko shouted. "I just….I'll tell you about it when I come home."

"Tomoko, are you hurt? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Kyoya…just…chill out ok…" she said softly before hanging up the phone. "I'll see you on Monday, Haruhi…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Tomoko walked back into the Ootori estate, Kyoya was not there to meet her…she knew that meant that he was angry at her. Sighing she made her way upstairs and down the hall to Kyoya's room, where she knocked 2 times as she normally did…there wasn't even an answer; yeah he was mad. So she simply decided to head in.

"Kyoya." Was all she said.

"Tomoko, why did you leave without telling me?" Kyoya said.

"Because…it's complicated." Tomoko answered.

"Really? Then explain it to me." He said rather harshly, turning to face her.

"Kyoya…you're a real dick, getting pissed off like this. Listen up! I was feeling sick, my period was late for two weeks, and we had unprotected sex! Hmmm now what does that add up to? Oh yeah, maybe a pregnancy!" she shouted with angry tears in the corners of her eyes.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Now listen to me, you inconsiderate bastard! I took two tests over at Haruhi's and guess what? I tested positive!" Tomoko yelled.

"Tomo—."

"No! Don't' you dare talk until I'm finished! So I went to sleep that night, covered in tears, not knowing what the fuck I was gonna do! When I woke up next morning, thank god…Haruhi found out that I read the tests wrong…and I got my period. So I'm not pregnant….." she finished staring down at her feet as she walked toward Kyoya.

Standing in front of him for a moment, her head finally snapped up with her eyebrows furrowed. With one huge swing, she smacked Kyoya straight across the face, much to his alarm.

"Nobody ever punishes you when you act like a jerk; do they? They simply pass it off as part of your personality…maybe that's true sometimes, but when you're deliberately a jerk, I won't let you get away with it." Tomoko said firmly.

Kyoya's face softened finally. "I'm sorry." He said after some time.

Finally, Tomoko hugged him…she hugged him hard at that. "I'm sorry for yelling…I was upset." She said softly. "And I guess I should have told you where I was going…"

"Don't worry about it anymore. It's over and done with." He said coolly.

"Where's your dad?" she asked, worried that he might come in at any moment and discover their embrace.

"He's in France for business again." Kyoya said.

"Your dad's a pretty busy guy huh?" Tomoko said. Then she suddenly smiled, making Kyoya cock an eyebrow. "If he's gone…maaaaaybe we should come up with something to pass the time."

Kyoya immediately caught on to her sexual drift and smirked. "I don't have any protection, but that's because I'm not the type to engage in frequent sexual activity." He replied. "Do you really want to run the risk again?"

Tomoko rolled her eyes but hugged him. "There are other ways to play you know…." She whispered in his ear. "As always, I'm nervous….but as always I'm too curious to resist trying new things out…"

Kyoya pulled her away to look at her with affection.

It made Tomoko happy to see him show some emotion toward her. "You work too much…time to play…"


	17. A Bump in the Road

Very smoothly, Kyoya scooped Tomoko up and rested her on his bed.

"I think I want to try what I was too scared to do before." She said with a shy smile. "And so…" she trailed off with a blush as she slowly moved her hands toward his pants.

"That was rather quick." Kyoya commented. "You don't want anything?"

"I'm on my damn period; remember? Shut up…you're messing up the mood." She said blushing.

"Oh, right. Well you were shouting so many things at once that it was difficult to keep up with all of it" Kyoya said coolly.

Her hands stopped and she scowled at him. "Hey…that tone was insulting!" she growled. "Keep that crap up and I won't be doing anything with you."

Kyoya arched his brows a bit. "A threat? You could get into quite a bit of trouble doing that."

Tomoko smiled at Kyoya. "You're a real smartass." She said, more confidently unbuttoning his pants and undoing his zipper.

Kyoya wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was quite honestly already aroused. His body was already beginning to heat up and his logic was being glazed over by lust.

Tomoko blushed as she very slowly began to pull his pants off of his body…

"Sissy!" Kouta shouted, suddenly bursting through the door.

"Ah! K-Kouta!" Tomoko stammered, moving away from Kyoya quickly. "What are you doing here? What about knocking?"

Kouta ignored all of her comments and just laughed instead. "So sissy, why were you taking off big brother's pants?" he asked childishly.

Big brother…yeah, he had started calling Kyoya that after living with him for about a month. It just randomly started one day and hadn't stopped since then. Kouta really looked up to Kyoya and at one point began following him everywhere. Finally, Tomoko had to have a talk with her brother, explaining that he couldn't stay glued to Kyoya constantly.

"Sooooooooo whyyyyy?" Kouta said, drawing his words out.

"Because Kyoya wanted to change his pants and was having a hard time getting them off, so I decided to help." Tomoko said with a smile.

"Oh I see! Hehe ok!" Kouta said happily.

Tomoko and Kyoya sighed in relief. "So, is there something you need?" Kyoya asked somewhat irritably. Who wouldn't be annoyed if there moment was interrupted?

"Oh! I came to say that the pretty lady is back!" Kouta shouted with glee.

"Pretty lady? Oh! Is Fuyumi back for a visit?" Tomoko asked excitedly.

She had met Kyoya's older sister last month and the two hit it off immediately. They had exchanged numbers almost right away and kept in touch regularly.

"Yep! I saw here outside the window! She's gonna be here soon!" Kouta said happily.

Tomoko jumped to her feet with a smile. "Alright Kouta, I'll be down there with Kyoya in a minute. Why don't you head to the front door so you can greet her?" Tomoko suggested.

"OK!" Kouta immediately accepted as he took off.

After Kouta left Tomoko laughed a bit. "I just love your sister and I've missed her quite a bit." She sweatdropped when she turned around and saw Kyoya's expression. "Uhhh you ok, man?"

He was doing the silent anger thing again. "Oh come on Kyoya; it's not like this is our last chance ya know. Let's hang out with your sister!" Tomoko said with a smile as she raced out of the room.

Kyoya sat on the edge of his bed fuming. NOBODY interrupted him and got away with it…ugh if it were ANYONE besides his sister….they would have to pay dearly. Sighing, he finally stood and made his way out of his room. He could already here the joyous squeals of Kouta and the happy conversation between Tomoko and Fuyumi.

"So how are things at home, Fuyumi? I've missed you." Tomoko said with a smile.

"Well actually, some things that have happened recently…is why I came." Fuyumi said sweetly with a small blush.

"Hmm? What's up?" Tomoko asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well I'd like to have my father here. Where is he by the way?" Fuyumi asked, blinking.

"Oh, he's in France for business; sorry." Tomoko said

Fuyumi looked disappointed for a moment but quickly recovered and smiled once again. "That's alright. But where's Kyoya?"

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "That grouch should be here in a bit."

Fuyumi laughed at Tomoko's comment, but then suddenly became serious. "Tomoko…I've been wondering something."

"Yeah? What is it? Ask me anything." Tomoko said blinking a few times.

"How do you feel about my brother? He seems to be very special to you." Fuyumi said.

Tomoko's eyes widened. "Well..aaahhh he's….I dunno…he's ok; I guess." Tomoko said, glancing off to the side.

Fuyumi smiled. "Tomoko, it really seems like you lo—"

Fuyumi paused in mid-sentence when she heard some footsteps enter the room. Her face immediately turned to one of joy. "Kyoya." She said beaming as she rushed up and hugged him tightly. "Ohhh I've missed you! How are you?"

Tomoko covered her mouth as she began to crack up at Kyoya's expression.

"I'm fine." Was all he said…he said it rather dully at that.

Fuyumi pulled away from her brother with a smile, but suddenly her face changed. "Oh, Tomoko! I almost forgot to ask; were you expecting company today?"

Tomoko blinked a few times. "No…why?"

"Well when I arrived, there was a boy about your age, maybe a year or two older, standing outside the gates." Fuyumi explained.

Tomoko's eyes widened. "What did he look like?" Tomoko asked right away. "What was he wearing?"

"Oh well, let's see…he had black short black hair; almost like a buzz cut. And hmmm he had on a big jacket with a red seven on the back, and what looked like a pentagram on the front of it. He was a bit of a creepy fellow…I don't know why he was here…" Fuyumi said a bit puzzled.

Tomoko's eyes darkened and her eyebrows furrowed, as she ran to the front door and ran outside.

"Tomoko!" Fuyumi called after her.

Tomoko immediately rushed outside as fast as she could and burst outside the gates.

Panting heavily with her hands balled into fists, Tomoko scowled. "I'm here Hideki! Where the hell are you?"

A bit of dark chuckling could be heard as a tall very built man came walking toward Tomoko, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hello there, Pride." He said smiling darkly.

"I don't go by that name anymore Hideki!" she growled.

"I still go by Wrath…for people who know me LIKE YOU." He said angrily.

"Go screw yourself! I made it damn clear a long time ago that I want nothing to do with you guys anymore!" Tomoko shouted.

The man simply laughed. "And I told you a year ago that I didn't care that you were done with us. You don't ever leave us…" he said stepping closer to her

Tomoko's fists balled even tighter. "Back off or I'll kill you…" Tomoko said darkly.

"Tomoko!" a familiar voice called.

Tomoko's head whipped around, along with Hideki's to see Kyoya rushing toward them.

"Oh…I see. So is this the new guy? You into rich, preppy kids now?" he laughed.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" Tomoko screamed.

Before she could attack, she felt herself being grabbed from behind.

"Awww look at that. When did you become so weak Tomoko?" Hideki asked, narrowing his eyes cruelly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snarled.

"Tomoko, that's enough." Kyoya said firmly.

"Awww yeah, listen to your rich kid boyfriend. Heh, look at this guy. You into the straight-laced, tight-ass type now?" Hideki teased.

Tomoko clenched her teeth, but gasped as she felt herself being tugged back by Kyoya. "Tomoko…that's enough for now." He said to her. "I don't know who you are, or how you are involved with Tomoko, but we have things to attend to." Kyoya said firmly as he pulled Tomoko back inside the gates. "Go back inside…" he told Tomoko. Kyoya made a sound of surprise as a hand snaked through the bars of the gate and pulled him up against the metal doors.

"Kyoya!" Tomoko cried immediately.

"Listen up…you haven't seen the last of me." Hideki said cruelly. "Don't fuck with me, prissy boy."

Finally Hideki released Kyoya and took off running.

"Kyoya, are you ok?" Tomoko asked eagerly.

"Yes I'm fine." He said adjusting his glasses.

Tomoko looked down at the ground in shame, as the two made their way back.

"Are you alright?" Fuyumi asked both of them the minute they stepped inside.

Tomoko smiled. "Yeah, we're all good. But Fuyumi, you came to tell us about something right?"

Fuyumi's smile instantly stretched across her face as she giggled happily. "Well, guess what?" she said sweetly.

"What?" Tomoko asked cocking a brow.

Tomoko's eyes, along with Kyoya's widened as she placed a hand to her stomach. "I'm going to have a baby." Fuyumi said happily.

Tomoko's face immediately lit up as she rushed to hug her. "Fuyumi! That's awesome!" Tomoko said happily. "That's gonna make you an uncle, Kyoya." Tomoko said turning to her boyfriend; Fuyumi laughed a bit.

Oh yes, this was definitely an interesting visit.

But Tomoko was surprised when Fuyumi pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I don't mind if you're in love with Kyoya…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sitting next to Kyoya on his bed, Tomoko sighed. "Kyoya…I want to explain about today. That guy was Hideki Kido. He's the gang leader of the Sinners. He goes by Wrath sometimes….ya know like one of the seven deadly sins. There's more than seven in the gang; actually there's like thirty, but there's an elite seven that get the titles of the seven deadly sins. I used to be a part of this gang…I was an elite and went by Pride."

She looked over at Kyoya and was surprised to see that he didn't look angry, but he didn't look curious either…he just looked as though he were accepting the situation and trying to gather more information. "Why did you join, and why did you quit?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya…you're a smart guy; why do you think I joined?" Tomoko sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Security." Was his answer.

"Exactly. My brother and I were much more secure, physically and financially when we had a big gang of people surrounding us. Our gang was pretty badass and we made a living dealing drugs and stealing. I never dealt the drugs or did any of them; I did steal though….and the reason why I quit…well the gang changed. Things got way outta hand to me. Before, we just stole some shit, but then things got scary. The gang started talking up about killing people…I mean come on; we beat some people up but never KILLED anyone. And so that's when I quit; I wasn't gonna go along with that. And as for the gang leader…he was in love with me, and he said that even if I walked away, he would find me again and make me his." Tomoko said.

Now when she looked at Kyoya, his face had changed. He had a mixture of emotions on his face. "I'm glad that you quit, and Tomoko; I won't let him take you or hurt you."

Tomoko's eyes widened. "He told me before I left that he was going to screw me until I couldn't think of anyone else but him…but there's no way I'm gonna let that happen…" she said sadly. Then suddenly she hung her head and tears began to drip from her cheeks onto her thighs.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of him?" Kyoya asked.

"No. It's that, all I do is keep causing you trouble! You must be so sick of dealing with my problems!" Tomoko said with clenched teeth; she was so angry at herself. "Kyoya, I'm sorry!"

She gasped when she felt her small frame being pulled up against Kyoya's. He said nothing, but he didn't need to say anything for Tomoko to feel loved and safe as she rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't tell you before, but Tomoko…." He said smoothly. "If you really had been pregnant, I would have wanted you to keep it."

Tomoko's eyes shot open as she looked up at him. "Really?" she said softly.

"Yes." He answered.

Tomoko sniffed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you…I love you so much." She breathed.

"I love you too, Tomoko." Kyoya said simply, resting a hand on her upper back.

There were going to be some bumps in the road, but that was just how relationships were.

Tomoko and Kyoya both felt an internal sense of determination and commitment, and thought together. _I'm ready to deal with those struggles…no matter what they are…_


	18. Love in the Middle of Sorrow

"A dance?" Tomoko said, blinking a few times.

"Yes! A formal dance!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Seriously? When?" Tomoko asked.

"You haven't been listening to the other students, Tomo-chan? It's in three days!" Honey said with a smile.

Tomoko's jaw dropped. "Uhhh I guess not…I've been a bit distracted. Oh, by the way; have you guys seen Kyoya?"

All the host club members looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Geez. Well I'm gonna go look for the retard. I'll catch you guys later!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What did you want to talk about, Alia?" Kyoya asked blandly.

"The dance. I just can't wait to go with you!" she said, swishing her hair over her shoulder.

Kyoya didn't answer and simply looked off to the side. Why? Why did he have to go with her?

"My darling…" she purred sexily, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "I love you very much my Kyo….don't you forget it my baby." She said tapping him on the nose a few times. "Oh and remember that you have to be at my house at six tonight. Family meeting, my love."

Kyoya simply nodded.

"Kyo….I wuv you sooo much…" she said cupping both his cheeks.

Oh GOD did he want to kill her! He hated her. He hated her. He HATED her. He fucking HATED HER!

She began to lean in to press her lips against hers. Kyoya's eyes widened and he attempted to step backwards but found his back pressed up against the wall. "I love you Kyo-dear…and I won't let you be stolen away." She said darkly.

Right as her lips were about to touch his, the classroom door flew open.

"Yamazaki…what a pleasant surprise. Kyoya and I were just about to share a kiss, so if you could move along, it would be greatly appreciated. Mmmm Kyoya and I prefer to have our make-out sessions alone…" she said with a smirk in her tone.

Tomoko just raised a brow. "Um, Furude; I think you're just molesting him." Tomoko deadpanned.

Kyoya had to use all of his will power not to laugh, as Alia fumed.

"You rotten girl. No, you don't even deserve to be called a girl. Go back where you came from you ghetto girl. You don't belong at Ouran. We don't need you here." Alia said, stepping up to Tomoko.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "Yeah suuuure. Ok, don't get pissy just because I stopped you from raping Kyoya. Look, I've got ass loads of better shit to do, so if you'll quit your bitchin' I'm gonna get outta here." Tomoko said turning around. "Hey Kyoya, you have club stuff to do. Plus I think you should get outta here unless you're in the mood to get raped."

Kyoya smirked a bit. "Tomoko is right; I have work to do."

Alia scowled but smiled once again after a few moments. "Remember…don't be late tonight Kyoya…"

Kyoya just continued on his way and followed Tomoko.

Alia clenched her fists. "Whore…I will NEVER let you touch my fiancé."

Out in the hall, Tomoko looked at Kyoya with a frown. "What does she mean by seeing you tonight?"

"Just a family meeting with her. It shouldn't take long." Kyoya explained. When he looked at Tomoko, she looked unsettled; Kyoya smiled at her. "Don't worry; nothing will happen. Only you Tomoko." He assured her.

Tomoko closed her eyes and smiled with contentment but soon her face turned to one of mild sadness. "Guess you have to take her to the dance huh?"

"Unfortunately, I'm obligated." Kyoya said, adjusting his lenses.

"That sucks for you…" she sighed.

"Yes, but remember that if I could readily chose my partner, it would be you." He said smoothly.

Tomoko smiled. "Thanks…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxX**

Tomoko sat on her bed alone; she was completely restless. Kyoya had said he would be back in about an hour and a half…it was two and a half hours now. Where was he?

Finally she looked out her window and smiled with relief as she saw his ride pulling up.

"Geez…you've got some explaining to do." She said shaking her head, and rushing to his room to wait for him.

It didn't take long for him to appear, but when he did, Tomoko's eyes filled with sadness and worry. Kyoya…he looked practically dead.

"Kyoya…what's wrong? Did something happen to you? Did she hurt you? If she did, I'll storm her estate!" Tomoko said rushing up to Kyoya and holding his shoulders; he didn't respond. "Kyoya…what happened to you?"

"Three weeks…" he said; it was almost inaudible.

"What? Three weeks, what?" she asked with confusion.

"I'm getting married…in three weeks." He said emotionlessly.

Tomoko's eyes widened. "What? No…that's just a big pile of...NO!" she said angrily. "What the fuck? You're only seventeen! This is…fucking ridiculous!" she shouted, storming out of the room. "Your fucking dad has some explaining to do!"

Tomoko's comment woke Kyoya from his daze as he followed after her. "Tomoko, don't!" he called.

Tomoko ignored him and burst into Yoshio's office. He immediately looked up.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" she shouted angrily, slamming her hands against his desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked plainly.

"What? WHAT? Well I'll tell you WHAT! Why are you making Kyoya get married? He's just seventeen! What is wrong with you?" Tomoko shouted, slamming her fists against his desk again, knocking some objects off in the process.

"That's more than enough, Yamazaki." He said closing his eyes.

"No! I'm not gonna let you do this to him! You're crazy! This is totally wrong! Do you hear me you idiot? It's totally—"

She was cut off when Yoshio stood aggressively and smacked her across the face. "You have no right to speak to me like this. You have no say in the matter. Get out of my sight." He said with scorn as he walked from the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" she shouted.

"That is none of your concern." He said simply as he left the estate, leaving Tomoko frozen.

"Tomoko; what were you thinking?" Kyoya said with frustration, as he grasped her shoulders. His eyes widened as he looked at her reddened cheek. "Tomoko…did he do this to you?"

Tomoko allowed her bangs to shield her eyes. "I…I just…" she trailed off. "Why?" she shouted with frustration as she raced off to her room, where she slammed the door.

She quickly moved from there to her bathroom where she turned the shower on and stripped herself of her clothing aggressively. She hopped in the shower and immediately burst into tears. This was a normal thing for her; she took showers when she cried…

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" she cried as she slammed her fists against the marble shower walls. "Why…this isn't fair!"

"No, it isn't." a second voice said, making Tomoko gasp. She closed her eyes though and pressed her face against the shower wall.

"Go away!" she choked.

Kyoya wouldn't listen, and much to Tomoko's alarm he stepped into the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny hour-glass body.

"It's so…ridiculous." She said softly.

Kyoya rested his head on her shoulder.

"Who said you could get naked?" she said with a sad laugh.

"Was I supposed to get in with my clothes on?" he asked.

Tomoko turned around and pressed her forehead to his, allowing the warm water to flow over their bodies. "I guess not…" she said softly.

For about five minutes, he stayed together like that. Their arms wrapped around each other…their foreheads pressed together…their breaths mingling.

Finally, Kyoya broke the silence. "I love you. I promise I do." He said, rubbing her smooth back.

Tomoko began to cry again. "I love you too. I just…I just want to be with you so much."

More silence. What could they say?

This time Tomoko broke the silence. "Kyoya…can I ask you to do just one thing for me? Just one…please?"

"Yes, of course." He replied. She deserved at least one thing didn't she? He loved her.

"I want to give myself to you again…" she said looking into his eyes.

"Tomoko…" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Please. Please do this for me." She begged softly.

"Tomoko…do you really think this is the right time for this? This is irrational; don't you remember the scare we had last time?" Kyoya said, closing his eyes.

Tomoko only moved closer to him and pressed her entire frame, flush against his. "I understand, Kyoya. I'm not stupid. Please…I want to." She said, touching his cheek.

"Tomoko, as much as I lo—" Kyoya began but was caught off by Tomoko pressing her lips against his desperately. Kyoya finally felt his heart softening from her emotions seeping into him. He resolved at that moment…he would grant her this one request.

And so he kissed her; he kissed her with as much passion as he could, trying as much as he could to express all the pent up desires and feelings in his heart.

Up against her tiny lips, he whispered to her, those three magic words… "I love you…"


	19. Kyoya and Tomoko: Last Moment of Love?

This time, Tomoko wasn't shy. She didn't want to be and frankly she was too focused on Kyoya to think about anything else.

"I love you so much." She breathed against his lips quickly before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Kyoya didn't waste any time responding and kissed her back with just as much, if not more, passion. He attempted to puller her body even closer to his, despite them already being pressed tightly together, causing Tomoko to make a small pleasured sound in response.

Tomoko began to run her hands all over Kyoya's body, starting at his back and moving to his chest, causing him to groan in response. She then moved her hands down to massage circles into his hip bones, as she moved her mouth to his neck to nip it lightly, causing Kyoya to take in a sharp breath.

"You're much braver now…" he said softly.

"No; I just love you." She said smiling, before seizing his lips again.

This time she didn't hesitate one bit to slide one of her hands down to brush her finger tips over his length; Kyoya immediately responded with a pleasured sound. Taking that as a sign of approval, Tomoko firmly grasped the entire thing in her hand. _Very _slowly, Tomoko began to pump her hand up and down his now hard member. She could hear his breath quickening and his heart thumping against her chest.

_Right now, his heart is beating for only me._ Tomoko thought.

With passion surging through her, Tomoko began to move her hand up and down against him more tightly and faster, making him moan loudly.

"Tomoko…" he groaned, as his hands too began to roam her body, sliding up and down her small, water-slickened, hourglass frame.

Finally he allowed his hands to rest against her breasts, which he squeezed and toyed with greedily, making Tomoko gasp and momentarily lose her grip on Kyoya. Soon she regained control, however, and began to work at him again.

"Stop, Tomoko." Kyoya breathed, much to her surprise.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked somewhat worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, there's just much more to do first." He said smiling at her.

"Like what…?" Tomoko asked breathily. She gasped and moaned as she felt Kyoya take her right nipple into his mouth.

On top of that, Kyoya moved one of his hands down to brush against her inner thigh.

"Mmmmm" Tomoko sighed quietly. "Let's take this elsewhere…" she said, making him look at her.

He smiled and the two hopped out of the shower, dried off just a bit, and headed rather hastily to her bed. Kyoya immediately pressed her body down against the mattress and hovered over her. Instead of feeling intimidated, Tomoko actually felt sheltered and loved.

"Tomoko, is there anything I shouldn't do?" Kyoya asked. Kyoya was the planning analytical type; he wasn't one to delve into something without having thought it through first. On top of that, he loved Tomoko and wanted to make absolutely sure that she was happy and comfortable, especially seeing as how this may very well be their last time together.

"No…you can do anything. I want everything." She said softly, running a hand over his chest and resting it against his heart. "I'm yours…" she said taking his hand and planting it over her pounding heart.

He ran a hand through her silky dirty-blonde locks before kissing the valley between her breasts, enticing a small contented sigh. Kyoya then began kissing his way down her torso, stopping at her navel to give it a more deliberate kiss, and then continuing on. He looked up at her one more time as he neared his destination. Tomoko only smiled at him, giving him silent permission to continue.

Kyoya smiled at her softly and started out by very tenderly stroking the slick skin beneath her lower lips.

"Kyoya…" she whispered.

Tomoko was not at all ready for what came next however as she felt an unfamiliar pressure against her clit.

"Ah!" she cried involuntarily as her back arched and she instantly writhed in pleasure.

Why didn't she allow this before? His touches from before had been amazing but this was absolutely astonishing. It felt so amazing; she wanted more!

She couldn't help but cry out his name when he began to dart his tongue in and out of her small hole. She whimpered and pushed her hips upward in want. Then she really lost it…how did he know how to pleasure her this way? He began to suck and tease her clit between his teeth, all the while thrusting two fingers in and out of her. Occasionally he'd swap his teeth with his tongue, and push against the bundle of nerves in long pressured licks.

"K-Kyoya! This is so—Ah!" she cried, thrashing her head back and forth.

Kyoya had to say that he was quite pleased with the results he was getting from her…and he was happy that he was able to do this with her…nobody else.

"Kyoya…stop!" she shouted finally.

Kyoya snapped up in shock; was she mad? Oh shit! Had he done something wrong?

"Tomoko…I'm sorry." He said.

"What? No, it's not bad. It's just that I was um….feeling overwhelmed." She said blushing. "And I want some energy left to toy with you." She finished with a sly grin, which Kyoya returned. "Lie down…" she said softly.

Kyoya obeyed quickly yet smoothly. "Tomoko, you don't have to do this." Kyoya said.

Tomoko shook her head. "I want to…" she whispered.

Tomoko's face flushed and she did look a bit nervous. "Sorry Kyoya…I guess it's just sort of…"

"He made you do it didn't he?" Kyoya said sadly.

Tomoko nodded. "Every time I saw him…"

"Then don't do it." Kyoya said, trying to sit up, but was stopped by Tomoko.

"Stop; just…give me time." she said rubbing his chest lovingly.

Finally after taking a deep breath Tomoko kissed his stomach very lightly, almost like a gentle breeze and she was surprised when she thought she heard Kyoya make a small unfamiliar sound. She looked at him with a raised brow and noticed that he was trying to wipe a grin off his face. She smirked devilishly.

"You're ticklish!" she concluded pointing a finger at his face.

"Not particularly." He said coolly.

Tomoko smirked. "If you say so…" she said pretending she believed him. However, out of the blue she lunged at him and began tickling his sides heavily.

Kyoya couldn't help it; he burst out into hysteric laughter and trashed about. "Stop!" she practically sobbed.

"Haha! No way! This is way too fun!" Tomoko laughed. "Unless you say please!"

"Please!" he begged finally after much laughing.

When Tomoko finally released him, she laughed happily. "That was so fun…" she said cutely.

"No it wasn't." Kyoya said with irritation clear in his voice.

Tomoko smiled. "Then maybe you'll enjoy this a little more…" she breathed, and with that she gave a small kiss to the tip of his erection, making him gasp sharply.

"I guess you like that better huh?" she said, kissing it again.

Finally, feeling fully comfortable, Tomoko took the head of his length into her mouth.

"Tomoko…" Kyoya half breathed, half growled, as he gripped the sheets below him.

He had NEVER felt anything like this before…

Feeling heavily encouraged by Kyoya's response, Tomoko continued to work at the head. Sucking on it playfully and swirling her tongue around the tip before finally pressing it against the slit; as she did so she tasted something rather odd in the process. She knew what it was but rather than being disgusted, she smirked at the thought; she knew that she was the one arousing him so greatly.

She wanted to make him feel even better, so with that in mind, Tomoko took his entire eight inch length inside her mouth.

"Tomoko!" Kyoya cried immediately, unintentionally thrusting upward.

Tomoko realized she didn't quite have his entire member in her mouth, so she pushed her mouth down even farther, in the process having to do some deep throating which she was NOT used to. Due to her inexperience with the technique, she almost instantly gagged and pulled off.

"I'm sorry." She coughed.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just suck at deep throating…haha _suck_ at deep throating." She laughed a bit.

"Good; that means you haven't done it to anyone else." Kyoya said with a smirk.

Tomoko returned the smile and rather suddenly went back down on him. Kyoya groaned passionately. His logic had officially disappeared; he was in sheer pleasure. He couldn't think. He was burning up inside and out and his vision was going white with lust and desire. He felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest and that his lungs would dry out.

"Tomoko…ugh…st-stop…" he managed to pant out.

She obeyed and looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry…" he said assuring her that it wasn't a problem with how she did it. Tomoko caught on to what he meant and smiled.

"Kyoya…I want to have you again…I want you to have me." She said, lying down and spreading her shapely thighs in offering.

"You're sure that you want this?" Kyoya asked, placing himself over her.

He didn't have protection. They were running quite the risk once again. Since when had he become so irrational? So impulsive and irresponsible…

"I want you…I do." She whispered.

"I love you." He said looking deep into her eyes before thrusting into her.

The mood was not one of slow sweetness; no, it was utter passion. They loved one another more than anything, but soon there was the possibility of losing each other forever. This was all the pent up love that they hadn't had the time to display before…they would release all of that now.

"I love you s-so m-much! AH!" Tomoko screamed as Kyoya hit her g-spot rather expertly.

"I love you too Tomoko. I do." He said passionately as he continued to pump himself in and out of her with as much power and love as he could muster.

It was becoming too much for both of them; the pleasure was building up to a pressure that was almost painful. Both wanted release but at the same time not, because they simply wanted this moment to last forever. They never wanted to be apart.

However, after one finally intense thrust both of them cried out each other's names and came together…

Panting and moaning heavily, the two rested their foreheads together and smiled at one another.

"Kyoya Ootori…I am always going to love you. Always…" she said. She was smiling but there was a hint of sadness inside it.

This was definitely a bittersweet moment.

"I will always love you too, Tomoko. I promise." He said, lacing their hands together and kissing her.

Finally he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms passionately, and held her there like this was their last moment to live.

The warmth, love and safety they felt at that moment was beyond anything they had ever experienced before…however the sadness that hid beneath that layer of happiness was perhaps the most painful feeling they had ever known…

How could this be? They didn't want to believe it…that their relationship was coming to a permanent close…

(A/N: ah yes, bittersweet love…what will happen to Kyoya and Tomoko now? Is their relationship really over? Hehe more chapters coming soon! :D Thanks for all the reads and reviews!)


	20. A Past Revealed: Tomoko's Sympathy

Tomoko sighed; tomorrow was the formal dance. She had a dress picked out and everything…to go alone in. Geez, that was just sad. But she wasn't feeling as terrible as she could, because Fuyumi was over.

"Tomoko, what's wrong? You've been sighing all day." Fuyumi said with a motherly expression.

Tomoko couldn't help but smile a bit; Fuyumi was going to be a wonderful mother.

"It's not much." Tomoko said with a smile.

Fuyumi smiled back at Tomoko. "I'm sure he'd rather take you." Fuyumi said.

Tomoko blinked. "What?" she asked.

"I know how you feel about my brother…and well…" Fuyumi stopped as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Uh, what?" Tomoko asked cocking a brow.

"Well…I guess I was rather shocked…" Fuyumi said nervously. "did you two…um well were you safe?"

Tomoko's eyes widened as her whole face turned beet red. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Tomoko stammered.

Fuyumi's face was still pink. "Tomoko….I arrived last night. I was looking for my father but I realized he was out, so I went to look for you two and…"

Tomoko realized it. Oh…shit…she had been busted.

"Fuyumi…oh god…geez…oh shit!" Tomoko said frantically. "God, did you tell? Shit…"

Fuyumi placed a hand on Tomoko's shoulder. "I didn't tell." She assured her. "I was a bit surprised though. I knew you and Kyoya were close but I didn't realize that you were intimately involved."

"It's only our second time." Tomoko admitted. "It's only _my_ second time…"

Fuyumi looked at her with a gentle expression. "So he was your first. How do you feel? Are you alright? Was my brother gentle enough?"

Tomoko blushed furiously. "F-Fuyumi! I…don't regret it if that's what you're asking. And…Kyoya was very patient…I have to admit it hurt like fuck at first though."

Fuyumi giggled a bit, at Tomoko's sudden spell of innocence. "I do feel it's irresponsible for you to be sexually involved, but at the same time I can't help but feel happy."

Tomoko blinked and looked confused.

"I've never seen my brother look so peaceful and content in his sleep…and I think it's because of you that he's changed so much…and for the better." Fuyumi said thoughtfully. Then she sighed. "You remind me so much of her…"

"Of who?" Tomoko asked, blinking.

"My mother…" Fuyumi said softly.

Then it hit Tomoko. How could she have been so fucking stupid? Kyoya's mother…where had she been?

"I'm sorry; are your parents divorced?" Tomoko asked sadly.

Fuyumi shook her head. "She's gone."

Now Tomoko felt even worse. "I'm sorry." She said.

Fuyumi smiled, however. "It's just that…you are so much like her."

"No offense Fuyumi, but I find that hard to believe. Somehow I feel like your dad would have picked someone more refined."

Fuyumi giggled. "No not at all. Do you want to hear about it?"

Tomoko nodded and scooted closer to Fuyumi.

"Well, my mother's name was Kyoka Hanasaku. She was actually a very poor and rebellious girl when my parents first met." Fuyumi laughed lightly. "They met because of my mother's favorite hobby."

"What was it?" Tomoko asked curiously.

"Egging cars." Fuyumi said cutely.

Tomoko practically fell over. Egging cars?

"Um…how the hell does that lead to marriage?"

"Well, my father was twenty at the time and wouldn't have of it. As punishment, he took her in and made her his maid. And my goodness did my mother hate it. Her personality was loud, outgoing, free-flowing, and adventurous…however she had this gentle side to her, that was so warm and charming…" Fuyumi said thoughtfully.

"What happened to her?" Tomoko asked.

"Eventually…my father couldn't help but fall in love with her, and she to him. My mother always swore for some reason that she would have four children. Even after her first baby though, my brother Yuiichi, she was advised by the doctor not to have any more children. She didn't listen though, and then went on ahead to have my brother Akito and then me. But I guess…the fourth time was too much." Fuyumi said. "She died having Kyoya."

Tomoko's eyes widened.

"I don't think my father has ever been so heartbroken. Did you know that he still keeps a picture of her up in his office and one in his wallet?"

"R-really?" Tomoko asked.

"I think that's when he turned off all of his emotions. He just loved her so much, and then she was gone…so he was left with my infant little brother. Maybe that's why he has this hardened side of him when it comes to Kyoya. I don't know if he blames Kyoya for her death but…I see a side to him that actually DOES like my brother in a sense. Maybe it's because he's the last of what he has of my mother." Fuyumi explained softly.

"Do you think that's why he plans out all of his kid's lives? Not just because he's some kind of douchebag…but because he couldn't control your mother? He must figure that he should control what he can, now." Tomoko said narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Maybe." Fuyumi said. Then she reached down and rubbed her stomach. "He wasn't very excited when I told him I was pregnant."

"Oh…I guess I can see why…" Tomoko said.

Tomoko couldn't believe it. There was really a different side to the terrible Yoshio Ootori she knew? He had been married to a woman…like her? It seemed so unusual; almost impossible. But if it was really true…then she felt terrible for him. Sure it wasn't an excuse to treat his children in the way he did but at the same time, now she could see just why he did.

"He lost what he loved most…I know how that feels…" Tomoko said allowing her hair to hide her eyes. "And now she's gone…and he can never ever have her back. He can never say the things he wanted to say to her or do things he wanted to do with her. He will never be able to hold her again or hear her voice again…she's out of reach…just like my family." Tomoko said allowing a few tears to slide down her cheeks.

Fuyumi smiled and hugged Tomoko. "You're a wonderful girl Tomoko…I wish my brother was marrying you."

Just as the moment was getting deeper, Tomoko got a ring on her cellphone.

"Shit…why do moments like this always have to get fucked up?" Tomoko grumbled. Fuyumi laughed in response.

When Tomoko looked down to see who was calling her face softened. "It's my friend Moegi. Can I take this?"

"Of course." Fuyumi assured her.

With that, Tomoko answered the phone. "Hey; what's up?" she asked with a smile in her tone.

No answer for a while. ?

"Moegi? You there, girl?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Tomo…" she sighed.

"What's up with you? Nazi, steal your ice cream?" Tomoko asked with a smirk.

"No…I um…can I tell you something?" Moegi said shyly.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "No, Moegi. I'm your best friend and you can't tell me."

Moegi smiled over the phone and sighed with contentment. "Ok, I get it. Tomo, I was really hoping that…you could help me ask someone to the dance tomorrow."

"Huh? You've got a crush? On who?" Tomoko asked.

"It's…Takashi Morinozuka. I've liked him since middle school." Moegi admitted.

Tomoko had to admit, she was quite shocked. Mori? Wow, that was the last person she expected Moegi to be into.

"Really?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah…but I just…well you see, one girl confessed to him but he said nothing…and it turns out that he's so loyal to Honey-senpai that he just can't focus on a girl…so he would never go for me." Moegi said sadly.

Tomoko growled. "Don't get that attitude." She said harshly, making Moegi gasp over the phone. "Moegi! You like Takashi; right? You wanna go out with him; right?"

"Well…yes." Moegi answered.

"Then ask him. You don't need my help! Moegi, you'll never know unless you try. I think you'll regret it if you don't at least try." Tomoko said with a smile. "Come on; I'll root for you. Do you want his number?"

"If you could give me his number, that really would be great…I want to meet up with him sometime this afternoon. I guess I'll give you a call and let you know how it went." Moegi said, sounding a tad more confident.

Tomoko smirked. "Now that's more like it!"

After giving Moegi Takashi's number, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Sorry about that." Tomoko apologized to Fuyumi.

"Oh that's fine! It really sounds like you helped out your friend." Fuyumi said cutely.

"Not really. I just told her to get her ass moving." Tomoko said flatly.

"I can see why Kyoya likes you as much as he does." Fuyumi said hugging Tomoko suddenly.

Tomoko smiled and returned her hug. "You're the best…thanks Fuyumi…"


	21. Ouran's Formal

"Hey, Umehito!" Tomoko called with a smile as she raced down the hall.

He instantly turned around, surprised at the sudden interaction. In fact everyone in the hall was in shock; nobody talked to Nekozawa.

"Hey, glad I caught up to you! How's it goin'? Got any new members for your club?" Tomoko asked with a smile.

"No not yet." He answered drably. "The time hasn't come yet, for when people will embrace the darkness." He finished with a smile.

Tomoko laughed. "You're so freakin' weird. Well hey, you know tomorrow is the formal right?" Tomoko asked, cocking her head to the side.

Nekozawa blinked a few times.

"So, I was thinkin'. Do you wanna take me?" Tomoko asked, winking casually.

He was obviously caught off guard, while the entire hallway full of students was left gaping. "But…don't you have a boyfriend?" Nekozawa asked.

Tomoko laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "As chance would have it; he can't make it tomorrow." _More like how fate would have it…_ she thought.

"I see." He said, with his mood brightening noticeably.

"So, do you wanna take me?" Tomoko asked. "I think it'd be fun!"

Nekozawa looked absolutely delighted; yes even he could be delighted.

"Of course." He said.

"Cool!" Tomoko replied, causing several students to fall backwards.

"Oh, and by the way. Have you been putting Beelzenef to use?" he asked eerily.

Tomoko laughed. "Well he's actually sittin' on my pillow right now. He's my creepy-ass guardian, sorta. But anyway, that's awesome! Hey, I'll just meet ya here ok?"

"Of course…." He said with a smile.

"Tomo…." A voice said softly from behind Tomoko.

She turned around to see Moegi with tears in her eyes.

"Moegi...oh my god! Did he say no? If he did, I'll strangle him!" Tomoko said balling up her fists.

Moegi then hugged her friend in tears. "No! He said…he said he'd go with me!"

Tomoko pulled the girl away to look at her. "Alright! Way to slay!" Tomoko said giving her friend a thumbs up.

**XxXxXxXxX The Next Day XxXxXxXxX**

Kyoya looked absolutely miserable as he prepared for the formal. Why? Why did he have to go with HER? Ugh…the mere thought of spending the entire night waltzing with that stupid slut made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

"I hate her so much…" Kyoya grumbled to himself.

He looked at himself rather dully in the mirror but closed his eyes approvingly and moved on downstairs. There was still some time left before he and Tomoko had to leave…Tomoko…he wanted to be going with her.

"Hey, you didn't wait long did you?" he heard Tomoko call from the top of the stairs.

Kyoya opened his eyes lazily at first from depression but soon they widened as far as they could go in awe. She looked so beautiful…he had never seen a woman so lovely in his entire life.

She carefully (or more honestly…clumsily) made her way down the stairs with an awkward sort of smile. Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs she let out a big breath and stood in front of Kyoya.

"So how does it look? I haven't worn a dress since I was like five or something." Tomoko said laughing.

Kyoya couldn't speak at first. Even if he could, he didn't want to…he just wanted to look at her. The dress was all the way to the floor; fitted in some areas and flowy in others; all the while, flattering her figure beautifully. The gorgeous smoky, lilac purple color complemented her skin, hair, and eyes perfectly. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, emphasizing her lovely collar bone and bust line. The one shoulder strap of the dress was covered in beautiful gems that traveled down the strap onto her bust; another burst of gems could be seen on her hip, where the dress gathered, flattering her all the more. She paired a very simple pair of diamond earrings with the dress.

And her hair…it was pinned up so that it lay over one of her shoulders in lovely loose curls. She had a beautiful oval-shaped, gem barrette on the back of her hair where it was pinned up. And her makeup was so lovely…light but formal. Tomoko…she didn't need make up…but she did look lovely with some.

"So?" she said raising a brow.

"You look beautiful." He said finally.

Tomoko laughed. "Your sis helped me get dressed and did my hair for me. I couldn't have done it without her. I mean I've never done anything like this before."

Kyoya smiled at her laughter, but glanced off to the side with sad eyes. Why couldn't he be going with her?

"You look quite nice yourself." She said, gesturing to all of him.

"Thank you." Kyoya said.

Kyoya didn't feel very special; maybe it was the mood he as in knowing who he would have to spend the whole night with. It was just a regular black tux with a light blue undershirt. Yeah that was special….

"Hey…" she said, touching his shoulder. "Cheer up."

Kyoya was about to speak but was interrupted by someone calling for them to head out.

Both of them sighed. Tomoko felt even worse for Kyoya though; he was going out with the psycho bitch…this was going to be one hell of a night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kyoya could officially be considered a suicide threat. The moment he arrived at the formal, Alia seized his arm and swooned over him. Dear god….so CLINGY! It was driving him absolutely insane. On top of her obnoxious behavior, she was wearing the most hideous dress he had ever seen. It was some horrendous, gigantic ball gown. It was all pink; so pink and bright that he almost had a seizure when he first saw it. It was too shiny on the bodice and plastered with gems, and then the bottom was some bizarre texture of fluffy, fuzzy waves of different colors of pink.

"So Kyo dear, are you going to complement me on my dress?" Alia asked sweetly.

"Nice dress." Kyoya said flatly, looking off to the side….looking at Tomoko.

Ugh, he had to admit he was jealous of her being with Nekozawa. Ugh he was STILL in his black cloak thing; why didn't he dress up nice for Tomoko?

"Are you alright, baby?" Alia asked.

"Yes…" he said, watching Tomoko sway back and forth to some music.

She looked so beautiful…he wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Kyoya, can I talk with you in private?" Alia purred.

He looked at her with a completely uninterested expression. "Fine." He sighed.

"Great! Oh but first I have something to take care of…I'll be riiiight back. Meet me in the gardens." She said winking.

After she walked away Kyoya shuddered and practically barfed. Ugh they had only been there for an hour! There was like three more to go! Maybe he could fake that he had a fever…

He glanced over at Tomoko once again and like before became terribly envious of Nekozawa. Then he noticed Tomoko smile and point at something. Ah yes…Mori and that girl Moegi. Kyoya had to admit, he was shocked when Mori actually decided to take a girl to the dance. Moegi certainly did look lovely though; her chestnut hair was in beautiful elegant, flowing curls, and her makeup emphasized her beautiful deep blue eyes. She looked rather lovely next to Mori actually…she was so modest yet happy. And her strapless yellow ball gown was the perfect shade for her. It didn't flare out to far nor was it too fitted. It was absolutely perfect for her figure, and the small gem detailing on the dress added just the right amount of elegance and interest.

Shit….he supposed that he would have to head to the gardens right about now. After arriving at the edge of them, Kyoya sighed and waited rather impatiently.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait…" Alia said silkily.

What Kyoya saw, repulsed him beyond anything he had ever experienced.

She had changed her dress. It was a sparkley black one that was barely long enough to cover her butt. The dress was a spaghetti strap and had a ridiculously deep V-neckline. To top it all off the stomach was see through…he knew what she wanted. She wanted to impress him…

"Isn't it beautiful…?" she purred.

"Charming." Kyoya said flatly.

Suddenly her face changed to one of mischief. "Kyoya how do you feel about Tomoko?"

"I like her." Kyoya said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Unfortunately his tone slipped a bit, making him sound ever so slightly thoughtful.

"Like her? Please Kyoya, that's repulsive! My poor dear…this whole "romance" you've invented has only injured you." Alia said with amusement.

"Invented?" Kyoya asked.

Alia scoffed. "Why would she like you? Look at you!" she said pushing his shoulder. "Do you honestly think she's impressed? She doesn't understand how wonderful you are…and what's to like about this….grubby girl?"

"Everything!" Kyoya said harshly. "You don't understand a thing about her. You have no room to judge her. Tomoko has to work harder than anyone else to get even a fraction of what she deserves. She studies for weeks for every single test we take. She had to steal and push to survive every single day when she was homeless with her brother. She's beautiful, strong, kind, and smart…" Kyoya trailed off sounding a bit more soft near the end of his sentence.

Alia's face twisted into one of disgust. "I was just kidding about that romance thing before…but now if I didn't know better, I'd say that you have FEELINGS for this disgusting creature!" she shouted angrily. However, she panted and recovered. "Kyoya…don't make a mistake, chasing after a piece of garbage. You belong with m—."

"No!" he said cutting her off.

She looked shocked. "No?" she asked, with a raised brow. "Oh…I see how it is…" she said with a dark smile. "Kyoya knows what's best! Kyoya is sooooo mature that he thinks he can chose his own bride! Kyoya Ootori! You're the fool here! If your Yamazaki is such a dream girl then give her this!" she said shoving a large sum of money into his chest. "THAT is why she's with you! Give her that cash and she'll split!"

"You're wrong!" Kyoya argued.

"Then put her to the test! Hand it over to her! Trust my love, that's how fast she'll leave you!" Alia said with a crazed smile.

There was a pause…..

"Alia…I bought you a present before I came here…" Kyoya said softly.

She groaned. "Oh are you trying to guilt me...?"

"No." he answered formally.

"Oh…I can't stay mad at you." She said cutely as she cupped both of his cheeks. "You're so adorable. I love you!"

Kyoya sighed. "Can you wait here while I go get you your present?" he asked.

"Of course…" she said patiently.

"Sorry for yelling at you." He apologized.

"Forget it darling…I'm just glad you learned your lesson." She said, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be right back." He said with a smile, before walking off.

After he left, Alia smirked. "Oh yes…as if I'd believe YOU." She said darkly as she began to follow him.

Kyoya rushed into the crowd of people that were dancing, pushing past people in a manner that was most uncharacteristic of him. He didn't care; he HAD to get to her. Finally, he found his Tomoko and seized her arm hastily.

"Wh-what?" she said quickly.

Nekozawa looked rather alarmed himself.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" she asked.

Kyoya didn't answer and instead pulled her toward the stage where the music was being played.

"Kyoya…what is going on?" she asked, nervously.

Kyoya couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. No. He didn't WANT to anymore. He was sick of this. He needed to be himself. He wanted to be proud of Tomoko and he would show everyone RIGHT NOW.

Yanking her up on stage, the band stopped playing in shock, which caused everyone at the party to look up. Now having everyone's full attention, Kyoya confidently swept Tomoko into a romantic hold.

"What on earth are you thinking?" she asked harshly.

Kyoya once again gave her no response, but rather pressed his lips tightly up against hers.

There was a mixture of responses from the audience. Gasps, whispers, swooning, sighing, squealing, and sounds and talking with alarmed tones.

"I'm tired of hiding…" he breathed against her lips.

"Kyoya…I.." she began tearfully.

"I want to show people that I care for you…" he said.

With that, Tomoko returned Kyoya's embrace and kissed him back with just as much strength, causing the girly squeals to increase in quantity and the sound to go up a few hundred octaves.

At that moment Alia walked up and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

"No…no!" she cried, rushing out the school's gates and into the streets. She ran into an alley and began throwing things from her purse around and kicking the dumpsters.

"NO! NO! AAAAAH! STUPID SLUT! BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Woah…what's got you so pissed?" a voice said from behind Alia.

She whipped around to see a man with short buzzed hair and a gang jacket.

"What's got me pissed? A slut stole my fiancé!" she screeched.

The man laughed. "That sucks."

"You have no idea! Oh…when I get my hands on that whore….I will kill her! I will do ANYTHING and I MEAN ANYTHING to get that Tomoko Yamazaki away from my Kyoya!" she screamed. The man's eyes widened.

"Tomoko Yamazaki?" he asked, taking Alia's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, smacking his hand away. "And yes, that's her name!"

"She used to be in my gang. I found out she was with that damn Ootori…I want her back…she has to come back some time." Hideki said darkly.

Alia suddenly smiled and laughed eerily. "Say, how would you like to make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with rich brats like you." He said hatefully.

Alia grinned. "Not even if the deal comes with revenge on Kyoya Ootori and getting back Yamazaki?" she said, raising a brow.

Now Hideki was interested and smiled. "I'm listening…" he said.

With that Alia began to lay out a plan with Hideki…

"That's evil…I love it." He said smiling cruelly. "When did a rich girl like you get so evil?"

"Simple. Alia Furude always gets what she wants…"

(A/N: Hey I thought I'd do something cool for you guys :D Here's a link to what Tomoko's dress looks like: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD603538

Here's the link to Alia's first dress: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD631966

Here's the link to what Alia changed into: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD503611

Last but not least; here is what Moegi's dress looked like: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD618020

ok and for whatever reason, this site won't let me put the full adress of the site...so just put http:/ / www. promgirl before each of the .com things. Except don't put all those spaces between the http and www and promgirl stuff...I just did that otherwise the site won't let me post it.

Also, the dance will be continued in the next chapter so you'll see the reappearance of the host club members, like Haruhi and Tamaki. So now worries! They'll show up!)


	22. I Never Thought I'd Love You

"You're freakin' insane…" Tomoko grumbled, making her way off the stage with Kyoya, hand in hand.

"Are you really that angry?" Kyoya asked.

"A little." She said. "But…it was pretty cool of you I guess. I didn't think you had the balls….and sometimes I feel like you might be ashamed of me." Tomoko finished.

Kyoya turned her to him. "I'm not ashamed of you." He stated simply.

Tomoko blinked a few times and smiled, but before she could respond, there was an odd presence behind her that caused her to turn around.

"Oh…Umehito. Hey.." she said. Now she kinda felt like shit.

Breaking away from Kyoya, she stood in front of Nekozawa and looked at him straight on.

"So, that's your boyfriend…" Nekozawa said.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I feel like a total bitch now. I really do like you a lot…that's why I asked you if you would take me." She said taking one of his hands.

Nekozawa's cheeks turned pink, and Kyoya turned away, seemingly uncaring but actually seething inside.

"It wasn't just because Kyoya couldn't take me. It's because I think you're cool…okay?" she said.

Nekozawa smiled back at her.

"Alright, I think that's enough for the apology." Kyoya said coolly, taking Tomoko's hand.

"Oh chill out." Tomoko said rolling her eyes. "Hey, where's Alia?"

Kyoya sighed. "Back at the gardens…waiting for me." He shuddered.

Tomoko laughed. "Have fun." She joked.

With that, Kyoya turned around and left rather half-heartedly.

"Tomo-chan!" Honey called, rushing up to her.

"Hey, what's up little man?" Tomoko asked as Honey jumped up to give her a hug.

"I didn't expect Kyo-chan to do that!" Honey said with wide eyes.

Tomoko laughed. Wow this was rather stressful. Not Honey…but the millions of female eyes focused on her right now.

"My little girl is growing up so fast!" Tamaki said hugging Tomoko.

"No hugging without permission!" Tomoko shouted, sending Tamaki flying with a punch.

"Try and take it easy, Tomoko. I know he can be obnoxious but he's still my date." Haruhi said with a smile.

Tomoko laughed. "You look beautiful!" she said.

"Not really. My dad just picked it out." Haruhi said casually.

"You let your dad pick it? Ugh, I would NOT be able to let someone else pick my clothes." Tomoko groaned. "But your dad did a good job."

The dress was perfect for Haruhi; simple but still lovely. The dress was very flowy and silken almost. It was a very sweet, soft pink and the ruching on the bust flattered her smaller chest size. The dress was fitted in the bodice and then flowed out like a gentle spring breeze and ended just past her knees. Around her waist was a simple white ribbon that tied into a bow in the back.

"I love your dad. He's the coolest transvestite in existence." Tomoko laughed.

"Heeeeey Tomoko!" the twins called, wrapping their arms around her.

"Get the hell off me!" she growled.

"Oh come on! You look so gorgeous tonight that we can't help it!" they said together.

"I didn't even know you could look feminine like this." Hikaru said.

"Hey! What the hell does that mean? Do you want to get your ass kicked?" Tomoko growled, smacking the two away.

Then Tomoko realized that something felt missing. Oh yeah…

"Hey Honey, where's Takashi?" Tomoko asked, cocking a brow.

Honey laughed and pointed over in a certain direction. The entire host club smiled at the sight of Moegi happily talking to Mori who actually looked content.

"Think he likes her?" Haruhi asked.

"It's hard to tell with him, but at least he's having a good time." Hikaru said.

"Hey Tomoko; where did you prince charming go?" Kaoru teased.

Tomoko sighed. "Back to the psycho bitch."

"Oh…" Kaoru said, now feeling slightly bad for bringing it up.

"It's alright…." Tomoko said staring off. "Yeah….it's fine…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kyo baby; I thought you'd never come back!" Alia said dramatically.

"Yes, it took longer to look for the gift than I thought. Actually, I suppose I forgot to bring it along with all the other things I had to do before I came here. I'm sorry." Kyoya said.

"Oh that's alright darling. To be honest, something urgent has come up, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to dismiss myself for the night. You won't get lonely will you?" Alia asked cupping his right cheek.

"I'll manage." Kyoya said with a fake smile.

"Good…but before I go…" Alia whispered. "Kiss me.." she breathed as she began to lean in.

Kyoya's eyes widened. Kiss her? No!

Kyoya simply turned his head to the side.

"What's wrong? Why can't you kiss your fiancé?" Alia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I would just really like to wait to kiss you on our wedding day." Kyoya said offering an even more fake smile than the last.

_Bastard. _Alia thought. "Oh Kyoya, that's so sweet of you. Thank you! Well, I'm off my darling. Have a good night!" she said rushing off.

The moment Alia was out of sight Kyoya sighed and fell onto a nearby bench. He held his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He had never really taken the time to sit down and comprehend just how stressed he really was. He was getting married to someone he hated in two and a half weeks. What could he do? Was there any way to stop it? He was so tired…he was tired from everything.

"Hey, you." He heard a casual voice say.

He sat up and smiled when he saw Tomoko standing before him.

"Where did the bitch woman go?" she asked, looking around.

"Home. She said she had something to take care of." Kyoya explained.

"Home huh? That sounds kind appealing right now…." Tomoko sighed, plopping down next to Kyoya. "My feet are killing me in these high heels." She groaned.

"Then let's go home." Kyoya said taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Ugh I just sat down." She complained. "But…seriously?" she asked blinking a few times.

"There's nothing else I want to do here." Kyoya said simply.

He was surprised by the small smile Tomoko gave him. "Before we go…let's dance." She said

Kyoya didn't hesitate to pull her small frame up against his. He smoothly laced one of his hands with hers and rested the other on her waist. Tomoko smiled and rested her head against his chest and placed her free hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

"You know…I never thought I'd ever fall in love with anyone. I decided in my mind that I would never allow my heart to waver…that I would be alone and be happy about it." Tomoko said softly.

"How do you feel about being alone now?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't like the idea…Kyoya I—"

"I only ever worked." Kyoya said cutting her off. Tomoko blinked a few times against his chest. "I worked constantly…but I guess I never understood just how fortunate I was. You were the one who really had to work. And I thought the most I could feel in my life was simple contentment, but I'm happy with you." Kyoya said.

"Happy? You really are…?" Tomoko asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." He replied.

Tomoko smiled and unlaced her hand with his so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

She looked him in the eyes…god she loved him so much. She never thought she could love someone as much as she did him. And she figured that if she ever did fall in love…he definitely wouldn't be like Kyoya…but here she was, and she was happy.

"Kyoya…I love you." She said, before pressing her lips up against his.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed slowly before closing completely as he returned her sweet kiss. He knew it; this was the girl he was supposed to be marrying. But he couldn't tell her that; it would only break her heart. After all, how could he get married to her when he was already going to marry someone else? But the thought of things ending with Tomoko…it was tearing him apart! He wanted to stay with her. The thought of it all ending so suddenly was painful. He would never be able to hold her or kiss her again…

He was tugged from his depressing thoughts when he felt Tomoko run her small, slick tongue over his bottom lip. Smiling just barely, Kyoya opened his mouth and allowed her access. Their tongues toyed with one another; some of it simple teasing and some of it aggressive wrestling. Their hips collided for a moment, making Tomoko gasp and groan in surprise along with her lover. Sensing the mood growing even deeper, the two wrapped their arms around each other even tighter. Right now the two were in heaven. There was nothing to worry about. It was just them in each other's arms…

Suddenly the sound of a camera's shutter could be heard along with a bright flash of light, causing the two to pull apart.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tomoko shouted angrily.

"Alright!" Kaoru said.

"These are great!" Hikaru said.

"Give those here, right fucking now!" Tomoko said racing after the twins. "When I get my hands on you two! I'm going to kill you!"

"Come on! How often are we going to get pictures of you two tongue wrestling?" the twins laughed.

"YOU DON'T NEED PICTURES OF IT!" Tomoko boomed, as she finally reached the two and began to beat them senseless. "STUPID PERVERTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU GET OFF ON THIS KIND OF SHIT?"

Finally after a good minute or two of solid mauling, Tomoko released the twins with a smile and grabbed the photos. "Jerks…" she grumbled, leaving the battered twins on the ground. "Kyoya, wanna go home?"

"Yes." He said simply taking her hand.

The two walked away rather quietly, hand in hand, while the rest of the host club gawked at the scene.

Just as the two had passed the twins, Kaoru poked his head up and smirked. "So how far have you two gone?"

Tomoko and Kyoya froze in their steps.

"Oh that caught you two off guard." Hikaru teased.

"Ugh, come on you two; this is ridiculous. What kind of question is that to ask?" Haruhi said walking up to the twins.

"We're just having fun teasing her Haruhi." The twins insisted. "But reaaaaally! Have you two gone all the way yet?"

"That's so freakin' disgusting! Go fuck yourselves!" Tomoko shouted, however she cheeks still turned a light pink.

"Oh, someone is defensive? Tell us how it went later Kyoya!" the twins laughed.

"WHAT?" Tamaki shouted dramatically. "Kyoya! You didn't tell me about this! Tell me how this happened right now!" Tamaki demanded, grabbing his best friend's shoulders.

"Tomo-chan…I thought you were more innocent than that." Honey exclaimed.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched as he became increasingly annoyed.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi finally yelled, punching all the guys on the top of the head. "Come on! You tow don't even know whether or not they have! So quit it!"

Tomoko laughed at Haruhi's discipline. "See you later guys.." Tomoko said closing her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Upon arriving home, the two held hands and headed up to Tomoko's room to discuss the night's events.

"You're certain he didn't get to close to you?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh come on, this is Umehito we're talking about. He's not a freakin' rapist." Tomoko grumbled rolling her eyes.

Once the two arrived in Tomoko's room, her eyebrows shifted in a way that gave her a confused expression.

"Something wrong?" Kyoya asked.

Tomoko simply walked over to her nightstand, noticing a box there than hadn't been there before. When she picked it up she gasped and blushed.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked accompanying her…soon his face changed as well; to one of shock.

"Oh…geez.." Tomoko said looking at the box of condoms.

"Did you buy these?" Kyoya asked raising a brow.

"Why would I look shocked if I bought them?" Tomoko snapped.

"Then who got them?" he asked.

Tomoko blushed in realization.

"Tomoko?" Kyoya asked expectantly.

"Ok…just don't freak out. You know how we did it a couple nights ago? Well…after we fell asleep…your sis apparently kinda walked in and saw us." Tomoko managed to say.

Kyoya's face turned to one of mixed emotions…NOT the good kind.

"But she said that she was happy for us! And she said that she didn't tell anyone! Ummmm so…no harm done?" Tomoko asked hopefully.

Oh no. There was harm done. Kyoya was quite honestly, mortified and terribly embarrassed on the inside. Someone had seen him after he had just had sex? Oh god….even though it was just his sister….oh GOD! No wonder his sister had acted differently to him that day! She had just walked in on him naked in bed with the girl he lived with who nobody knew he was dating..

"You ok?" Tomoko asked nervously.

Kyoya sat down on her bed. "This is just so…."

Tomoko laughed. "At a loss for words?"

Kyoya watched her in confusion as she walked over to her bedroom door, closed it, and locked it. He was surprised at the sly smile she gave him before making her way over to his bed to rest herself on his lap.

"Nobody will break in on us now…."

(A/N: Hooray for the twins! XD I love them. And hooray for the help of big sis XD alright, the link to the picture of Haruhi's prom dress is http: / / www. promgirl .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD246030

Of course there's not all those spaces between the stuff in the URL. Also on the page it shows the black version of the dress first, but there's a pink view of it….and imagine the black tie, being a white ribbon that ties in the back. Thanks for the reads and reviews!)


	23. Plots, Sex, and Four Leaf Clovers

The countdown was beginning…and the whole host club was mourning for both Kyoya and Tomoko; the countdown to the wedding. It was in a week….

Everyone felt terrible but was trying to be a spirited as possible.

"Almost time for the wedding! I've got my dress and everything!" Alia said hugging Kyoya. "I'm so excited. Aren't you?"

Kyoya gazed blandly out one of the academy's windows.

"Come on Kyoya…this is going to be a good thing for both of us." Alia said rubbing his arm. "And you may as well accept it. You can't change this."

Kyoya still didn't answer. "Do you understand, Kyoya?"

Kyoya just closed his eyes and began to walk away. "I have work to do."

Walking down the hall, Kyoya tried his best to look, at the least, stable.

"Hey…" Tomoko greeted, walking up next to him. "You doing ok?"

Kyoya simply gave her a half-hearted smile; she understood.

"I love you." She whispered.

Kyoya only stared on at her. What was he supposed to do?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxLater that DayXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So let's recap shall we?" Alia asked with a smirk as she sat across from Hideki. "Tomorrow evening, the Ootori family private police are throwing some sort of party. It's perfect. They'll all be in one place, unarmed. How many people are in your gang again?"

"Twenty-nine in mine, but we've got allies who are in." Hideki replied.

"So how many do we have?" Alia asked.

"60. How's that sound to you?" he said with a smirk.

"Wonderful…so it goes like this. Kyoya's father is actually going to be in the building along with the private police on the night of the celebration. You send out a good majority of your boys to that building. Send about 55 of them there to hold up the place. The local police are gonna rush their fat asses over to that place as quick as they can…while that's going on…well…do you kill?" she asked lightly.

Hideki only laughed, giving Alia her answer.

"I see. Well Kyoya's sister is over at his house right now for a visit and will be leaving tomorrow night. Kill the car driver that will be taking her home…then I want you to take her hostage. Leave a note saying that you have the girl and that they've got an hour to get her back…I'm sure the whole stupid host club will come rushing to the rescue." Alia said.

"How do you know that they'll find us?" Hideki asked.

Alia laughed. "Yamazaki knows you guys well enough…go somewhere you know, she'll find you. Once they arrive…a fair trade will ensue. Kyoya Ootori wants his sister back? The payment for her return is one Tomoko Yamazaki. Then you part ways…like nothing ever happened. You rush off with your little whore and go into hiding, and I get my fiancé back."

"You sure he'll hand her over?" Hideki asked with dark suspicion.

"Do you think Kyoya is going to let some thugs hold onto his pregnant sister?" Alia purred.

"Hmph…good point." Hideki said leaning back in his chair. "But ya know…you're wrong about Tomoko being a whore."

"How so? She sold herself didn't she?" Alia asked, cocking a brow.

"Nope…she's 100% virgin meat." Hideki said licking his lips. "And one way or another I'm gonna be the first guy who sticks it in her." He said lewdly.

"How charming." Alia said, walking about the room. "Do feel free to take her though. Such a girl is undeserving of my Kyoya."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tomoko and Kyoya lay on their backs holding hands as they stared blankly up at the ceiling of Tomoko's room. Tomoko sighed and shifted on the bed a bit.

"Kyoya…what are you going to do after you're married? Where do you think you'll live? How many kids will you have? Do you know?" Tomoko asked quietly with her eyes closed.

Kyoya shifted in his spot a bit and laced his fingers with Tomoko's. "I don't care what happens after that. It doesn't matter where I live…and I won't be having any children with her."

Tomoko turned her head to look at Kyoya. Dark circles were evident under his gorgeous eyes, his skin was washed out, and his entire body looked drained. He looked void of all life, thought, emotion, and energy. It looked as though his life had already ended.

"Kyoya…I-"

"And what about you?" Kyoya asked cutting her off.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What are your plans?" he clarified.

Tomoko smiled with some thoughtfulness, but also with sadness. "I want to go to college...a lot. I mean, I don't know if that'll ever happen but I've always wanted to."

"What do you want to study?" Kyoya asked.

"Marine biology…I think." Tomoko answered.

"Infatuated with dolphins?" Kyoya asked. He knew many people were indeed enamored with the creatures, so it wouldn't surprise him if Tomoko was one of those people.

"No. I like the stingrays, sharks, and jellyfish the most." Tomoko said cutely.

A small nerve popped up on Kyoya's forehead along with a sweatdrop. _Of course; the animals that can hurt or kill you…_ he thought.

"I'd like to study them…I like the stingrays because they're really cool looking and different from anything else. Sharks are beautiful to me despite how scary they can be…and jellyfish look like they don't have a care in the world." Tomoko said with a small smile.

"What made you want to study marine biology?" Kyoya asked, curious as to how the bad ex-gang member had fallen for ocean life.

"I used to live by the ocean and I was really happy there." Tomoko said smoothly.

"What about a family?" Kyoya asked.

Tomoko smiled sadly at him and brushed a soft hand over his cheek. "I guess I won't be having one of those. Circumstances have made it sorta impossible for me to get married to the guy I want."

Kyoya didn't answer and simply closed his eyes. Tomoko looked upon him gently before scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his body. "I love you." She whispered gently.

Kyoya returned her embrace slowly.

"I love you…everything about you. There's nothing I would change about you, Kyoya….I love you just as you are." Tomoko breathed as she laid on top of him and curled up slightly. She nuzzled her face into his collar bone slightly and sighed. She allowed her hands to slip underneath his shirt and rest against his chest, placing one hand over his heart.

"I love you…Kyoya." Tomoko said against the skin of his neck.

Kyoya closed his eyes in relaxation as he enjoyed Tomoko's presence. He wasn't really a person for close contact but Tomoko's touch was one he could stand. It wasn't demanding or needy…it was complementing to his mood.

"Sex!" a young voice cried, causing the couple's eyes to shoot open and sweatdrops to appear on their heads. "Big brother and sissy are having sex!" Kouta shouted pointing a finger at the romantic scene.

Tomoko bolted out of bed. "You don't even know what that is!" Tomoko growled, pinching her brother's cheeks.

"You weren't having sex?" he asked cutely.

Tomoko groaned. "That is correct, Kouta; we weren't having sex. And don't run around yelling that word…." She sighed. "I'll tell you the real meaning when you're older."

"But I already know what it is!" Kouta objected.

"Yeah sure…" Tomoko said rolling her eyes.

Kouta whined in frustration. "I do so know!" he pouted as he rushed over to the bed and jumped on it next to Kyoya. He then proceeded to point at Kyoya's crotch with a determined expression, however acting as if it were completely normal and appropriate. Kyoya raised a brow and Tomoko's jaw dropped. "He takes _that_…" Kouta said, before rushing back over to Tomoko and pointing at her lower regions. "and puts it there! Right! Am I right?" he asked.

Tomoko fell over. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?" she asked with an expression that made her little brother tremble.

"I asked the Hitachiin twins where babies came from…" he said softly.

"The twins…..DAMN THEM TO HELL! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THEM!" Tomoko laughed maniacally.

"Oooooo sissy is really mad." Kouta said in awe before giggling. "Sissy is mad. Sissy is maaaad." He sang.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched at the sight before him. Geez…he actually lived with these idiots.

"Hey big brother…have you ever had sex before?" Kouta asked blinking innocently.

Kyoya's face turned to one of complete agitation. "Big brother has an idea….why don't you go outside and find me a four leaf clover." Kyoya said authoritatively, making Tomoko sweatdrop.

"But…that might take a long time!" Kouta said.

"Oh…I see." Kyoya said glancing off to the side, making Kouta frown. "I guess you just can't do this for me…I was going to buy you your own computer, but I guess—"

"I'll find you a clover, big brother! I'll find you 100 clovers! Wait right here!" Kouta said enthusiastically as he instantly ran out of the room and burst out the front doors.

"You're a jerk Kyoya." Tomoko laughed. "There's no way he's gonna find a four leaf clover."

"It'll give us some time alone though." Kyoya said smiling as he moved to lock the door, close the curtains, and turn down the lights.

"Perv." Tomoko said dully. "It's not like you can just decide we're gonna do it. We've only done it twice. Sure we've messed around but we've only gone all the way twice….ass." she grumbled. "What I mean is that you can't act like this is so routine."

"You wouldn't like it if it _was_ routine?" Kyoya teased.

"Shut up!" Tomoko shouted as she impulsively punched at Kyoya who caught her arm.

"Hey…what the hell?" Tomoko said blushing.

"I'm only teasing you Tomoko. I do know that we've only had each other twice, and because of that, I'm sure it's still something that makes you nervous." Kyoya said softly before releasing her arm and sitting back down on her bed.

Tomoko smiled. "Thank you Kyoya…" she said sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You suck a lot….but when you don't, you're really awesome.." she said wrapping a hand around his.

Kyoya returned her hold and smiled at her. "You're not so bad either."

Suddenly Tomoko's face turned beet red and glanced off to the side.

"Something wrong, Tomoko?" Kyoya asked, raising a brow.

Tomoko reached up and swiftly removed his lenses and smiled awkwardly.

"Um…Kouta had me thinking…" Tomoko said blushing even more deeply.

Kyoya simply smiled; he knew what she was getting at; he wasn't stupid. Very gently taking her shoulders, he pulled her in and kissed her. Tomoko made a small sound of surprise before settling into the kiss. Kyoya soon moved his hands up inside her shirt and gave her chest a small squeeze.

"Ah!" Tomoko said pulling away with bright red cheeks. "H-hey! I wasn't ready for that!" Tomoko complained.

Kyoya smiled slyly at her. "Mind telling me what you have in mind, Tomoko?"


End file.
